Unida en cuerpo y alma a la bestia
by The Ladycat69
Summary: Hermione regreso al colegio a terminar sus estudios. Pero impulsada por su valentia Griffyndor, la Leona no sabia, que en el momento que entro al bosque prohibido, su destino estaria mas que marcado. Ahora, con la maldicion corriendo por sus vena, entendia que por siempre, estaria unida en cuerpo y alma, a la bestia que escondia en su interior, Draco Malfoy. lemmons MA.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de este mundo maravilloso de Harry Potter, le pertenecen exclusivamente J.K ROWLING. Solo los tome un ratito prestado para recrear esta historia. Los personajes de esta historia son (OoC)

**Dedicatoria:** Este fic de Draco y Hermione se lo dedico a mí adorada prima Deborah (aurora caelestis) que siempre me ha apoyado en mis proyectos. Gracias.

**ADVERTENCIA:** **Este historia contiene escenas de sexos explicito ( lemmon MA), por tal motivo no es lectura para menores de edad. Ya advertidos sobre el fuerte contenido de esta historia. **

Pues a leer se ha dicho.

* * *

Unida en cuerpo y alma a la bestia

Por

The Ladycat69

Capitulo 1

Una vez que Harry tomo la decisión de romper en dos pedazos la varita de sauce, el trió dorado regresa al interior del colegio. A pesar de haber ganado la Guerra, el ambiente en el colegio no era de júbilo y alegría, como lo más seguro, tampoco lo era en el mundo mágico. Muchas vidas se habían perdido en esa Guerra, vidas inocentes que se podían ver unos al lado del otro, vidas de amigos, profesores y en su mayoría, estudiantes. Con el pasar de las horas, muchos habían regresado a los brazos de sus seres queridos. Otros, solo se quedaron a esperar noticias de sus seres amados o solo ayudar en lo que pudieran.

La noche había caído en el castillo, que ahora estaba en ruinas. Hermione que miraba con tristeza la destrucción, recordaba con nostalgia la primera vez que piso ese salón. La alegría, admiración y orgullo que sentía. El murmullo de los estudiantes que reían por los alrededores, cada rincón que te hacía sentir como en casa, estaba en su memoria. Ahora, solo había destrucción, pena, soledad y llanto.

Hermione que observaba a todos los sobrevivientes. Se le quedo mirando al matrimonio Malfoy, que trataba de alguna forma, pasar desapercibidos. Los Malfoy que estaban sentados en un pequeño rincón, alejados de todos, esperaban pacientemente su destino incierto.

Después de que Harry salto de los brazos de Hagrid. Todos los habían visto huir de la guerra. Pero sorpresivamente de la nada y para sorpresa de muchos. La familia Malfoy volvia aparecer ayudando a muchos niños a refugiarse.

No pudo evitar sonreír, al ver a Luna con sus aires de soñadora, acercarse a ellos, con su forma tan única, ofreciéndoles de tomar algo caliente. Se pregunto si todo lo que había pasado, cambiaria a la joven de ojos soñadores. Era muy posible que así fuera. porque no había duda que esa guerra los había cambiado de alguna forma a todos. Sin saber, que ese pensamiento lo vería en la persona menos imaginable.

Harry que estaba a su lado, al verlos en aquel rincón, con una sonrisa se disculpa de la castaña, dirigiendo hacia kingsley para hablar sobre los Malfoy. Ron por su parte, había soltado su mano, para ir abrazar a su hermano que aun lloraba la perdida de Fred. Hermione dándole espacio a Ron, de estar en ese momento tan íntimo con su familia, se alejo caminando por los pasillos desiertos. Iba tan metida en sus pensamientos y en sus propias penas, cuando lo vio.

Alli parado en un rincon, cubierto de arriba abajo de sangre, polvo y suciedad, como un hermoso ángel, caído y derrotado. Draco Malfoy observaba fijamente la luna. Hermione se había quedado en silencio mirando aquella mirada en los hermosos ojos grises, que solo reflejaban tristeza, dolor y algo más, que no podía descifrar. Draco al sentir la sensación de ser observado, se giro para encontrarse con la mirada avellana de la castaña, que al encontrarse con su mirada metálica se sobresalto.

-Lo siento…no quise molestarte—dijo girándose para irse.

-No me molestas Granger—dijo logrando que la castaña se detuviera…-No tienes que irte porque este aquí—dijo mirándola…-Sé que mi presencia no es grata…pero no tienes que irte—

-¿Malfoy, te encuentras bien?—

-Bueno ya sabes…no es fácil—dijo mirando otra vez la luna...—Me preguntaba ¿Que va a pasar con nosotros?—pregunto repentinamente.

-No lo sé Malfoy. Harry está hablando ahora mismo con kingsley, los aurores y tus padres—

-¡Oh! entonces terminaremos en Azkaban—fue lo único que dijo para volver a mirar la luna.

-Pues no lo sé. Solo se, que Harry hará todo lo posible para que eso no ocurra—

-Y porque haría algo así. Sería una oportunidad única de verme encerrado junto a mi padre en Azkaban—

-Harry no es así—

-Pues debería serlo Granger, porque soy un despreciable mortifago…hijo de mortifago—dijo mirando su antebrazo…-Por mi culpa Dumbledore está muerto—dijo con tristeza.

-Dumbledore murió porque así debía ser—dijo logrando que el platinado la miraba sin comprender tan duras palabras…-El estaba muriendo y le pidió al profesor Snape que no permitiera que tu cruzaras esa línea…que no se perdiera tu alma—

-Otro que murió por mí. No merezco tal honor…no por mí—dijo con cierta amargura.

-El pensó, que sí valía la pena el sacrificio, ambos lo pensaron. Tenían fe ti, que harias lo correcto—

-Eso no quita que merezca ir a Azkaban—

-Aun así, se que Harry sería justo con quien lo merece Malfoy—

-No me digas que ahora si se volvió un San Potter—dijo con cierto cinismo.

-Veo que nada te hace cambiar hurón albino—

-Viejos hábitos ratona de biblioteca—dijo con una sonrisa…-Pero aun no contestas mi pregunta—

-No sé si lo sabes, pero cuando Harry fue a buscarlo al bosque prohibido. Tu madre se arriesgo mucho al decirle a Voldemort, que Harry estaba muerto—dijo sorprendiendo al platinado.

-No sabía eso. No sabía que mi madre había hecho eso—

-Tu mama fue muy valiente Malfoy. Salvo su vida y Harry no olvidara eso—dijo con una sonrisa…-Además, nosotros los vimos a ustedes peleando contra los mortifagos. No sé porque regresaron, cuando ya habían ido. Pero créeme, muchos inocentes se salvaron gracias ustedes…a su ayuda. Siendo mortifagos o no…nadie olvidara lo que hicieron. Cuando me toque declarar…diré la verdad de lo que vi—

-Gracias—fue lo único que dijo.

-No…debería ser al revés. Nunca te di las gracias, Malfoy—

-Las gracias… ¿por qué?—

-Por no delatarnos cuando estuvimos en tu casa, sabias que éramos nosotros. Te pusiste en riesgo guardando silencio, aun con la presión de tu padre y tu tía…no dijiste nada—la chica se acerco un poco hasta pegarse a la pared fría…-¿Por qué no lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no nos entregaste?—

-No lo sé. Quizás estaba hastiado de todo eso. De sentir esa opresión en el pecho, de sentir miedo todo el tiempo, miedo a morir o de ver a mis padres muertos. No sé…solo deseaba que todo terminara y que Potter ganara de una buena vez—

Hermione sorprendida de sus palabras, se le quedo mirando fijamente. Porque esa misma sensación de miedo e impotencia, la había sentido muchas veces, de perder a sus padres. Un miedo que la llevo a tomar la decisión de alejarlos para siempre.

-Bueno aun así…gracias por eso—

-Granger yo…lo que paso en mi casa…yo en verdad…—

-No fue tu culpa—dijo encogiéndose de hombros…-Además, no creo que pudieras hacer mucho—dijo acariciándose su antebrazo…-De una forma o de otra…ambos estamos marcados—

-Marcas diferentes…pero marcados—dijo asintiendo la chica con la cabeza.

-Lamento lo que paso con Goyle en la Sala de Meresteres—dijo repentinamente cambiando el tema después de un corto silencio.

-Encontró su propio destino cuando lanzo aquel maleficio—dijo con pesar pegándose al otro extremo de la pared, quedando frente a la chica…-Quise salvarlo…pero no pude—

-Pero salvaste a otros—dijo encontrándose con aquellos ojos tan fríos como el acero…-Estoy incluida—dijo viendo como el platinado la miraba…-No me mires así Malfoy. Cuando Gregory Goyle lanzo la maldición imperdonable. Antes de que yo pudiera hacer un hechizo de protección, te vi lanzar uno hacia nosotros. Gracias—

-No tienes que darla. Después de haberte jodido la vida tantos años Granger. Pues, era lo menos que podía hacer—

-Bendito sea Merlín por eso, Malfoy—dijo viendo como el platinado sonreía.

-Granger yo…—

-Si Malfoy—

-Esto no es fácil para mí. Pero, podrías decirle a Potter, que gracias por salvar mi vida de ese infierno—

-Podrías decirle tu mismo…—dijo con ganas de reírse al ver la expresión del joven…-Pero se lo diré—

-Gracias—murmuro bajito.

-Todos merecen segundas oportunidades Malfoy—

-Tu me las darías, Granger—pregunto tomando por sorpresa a la castaña…-Me darías una segunda oportunidad, después de lo cabron que he sido contigo. Después de hacerte la vida imposible desde el primer día—dijo desviando la mirada al suelo al ver que la chica solo se le quedo mirando.

Draco no tuvo el valor de mantenerle la mirada, se preguntaba por qué carajo había preguntado eso. Sabía que no merecía nada de nadie, cuando la respuesta era más que clara y evidente. Las segundas oportunidades no existen y el, Draco Malfoy lo sabía perfectamente. Sabía que desde ese día en adelante, pagaría el precio con su propia alma.

La chica que se había quedado sin habla, se aparto de la fría pared, acercándose al joven con cautela. Con una leve sonrisa se acerco frente al joven, que la miraba fijamente. Hermione sintió como sus mejillas se enrojecían por la forma tan fija que el platinado la miraba. Porque aquella mirada, era como estar en medio de una tormenta y agradecía que toda la suciedad que tenía en su rostro, ocultara su sonrojo.

-Si Malfoy…te la daría—dijo suavemente…-Hola, soy Hermione Jane Granger, de la casa de Griffyndor…un placer conocerte—dijo extendiendo su mano hacia el joven que la miraba sorprendido.

-Hola…Draco Lucius Malfoy, de la casa de Slytherin…igualmente en conocerte—dijo aceptando la mano de la castaña.

Por primera vez en su vida, sentía que aun había esperanza para su alma. Draco que miraba la sonrisa sincera y hermosa, sonrió. Porque a pesar de que la muchacha estaba más sucia que el mismo. En su vida jamás había visto una sonrisa más hermosa, que la que le regalaba Hermione Granger.

No supo explicarse el cosquilleo que sentía en su mano, con tan solo tocarla. Algo que no supo descifrar, emergía de su interior como lava ardiente. Que se maldijo mentalmente por haber sido tan estúpido, todos esos años. Estúpido por haberse negado tanto tiempo, el tener cerca a esa chica, alejándola de su vida de la forma más despiadada possible, solo por el hecho de ser, hija de muggles.

_~Que tonto he sido…maldición~_ pensó el joven.

-Volverás a Hogwarts cuando este arreglada y abra otra vez sus puertas—dijo soltando su mano y sacando de sus pensamientos al platinado.

-Aun no lo sé—

-Pues, espero verte aquí Malfoy—dijo algo sonrojada por el cosquilleo que sintió al estrechar su mano…-Bueno, regresare al comedor…debería comer algo. Nos vemos—dijo antes de irse.

-De seguro así será—dijo viéndola marcharse.

Xxxxxxx

Una semana después de lo sucedido, el juicio para los seguidores de Voldemort había llegado. Muchos de ellos gritaron, patearon y juraron venganza hasta el final. Eso fueron los casos del señor Nott padre, la señora Zabini, Crabber padre, Parkinson padre y muchos más. Uno tras otro, fueron condenados y regresados inmediatamente a Azkaban. Hasta que llego el momento decisivo para la familia Malfoy, que había pasado una semana en Azkaban. A pesar de las protestas de Harry y Hermione.

El ministerio se había vuelto un verdadero manicomio. La prensa esperaba impaciente lo que el Salvador del Mundo Magico, Harry Potter y amigos tenía que decir a favor de la familia. Tras el largo testimonio de Harry y mostrar algunos recuerdos. Narcisa Malfoy fue la primera en quedar en libertad. Lucius Malfoy sorprendido, de los testimonio de los niños que hablaron a su favor, quedo bajo palabra por haberse escapado de Azkaban. Estando no más de tres años en arresto domiciliario y sin varita. Lo que para el patriarca de la familia, fue más que justo.

Cuando llego el turno de Draco Malfoy. Hermione que esperaba testificar a su favor, se tenso de solo verlo allí sentado esposado a la silla. Rápidamente Harry y Hermione dieron su testimonio sobre los hechos. Seguido por Ron, que lo dio de mala gana y para sorpresa de muchos, algunos sobrevivientes también hablaron.

Luego de una larga reunion, el joven mortifago quedo en libertad. Pero, para sorpresa o más bien horror del platinado. El nuevo Ministro de magia, Kingsley, le pidió o más bien ordeno finalizar sus estudios en el colegio de Hogwarts, en cuanto comenzara las clases. Aquellas palabras del Ministro de magia fueron apocalípticas. La prensa no dejaba de escribir y el murmullo se apodero del lugar. Mas cuando dio por terminado el juicio, permitiéndole a los Malfoy salir del ministerio…libres.

Había pasado casi un año desde el juicio de la familia. Ahora, Draco estaba más que desesperado. Apenas unas horas atrás, había llegado a sus manos la maldita carta de Hogwarts, en donde la nueva directora, anunciaba el comienzo de clases, que sería el primero de septiembre.

-NO quiero regresar madre. No quiero—decía un desesperado joven.

-Draco hijo…prácticamente es una orden del Ministro—repetía otra vez Narcisa, viendo como su hijo camina de un lado a otro.

-No quiero…no así. Prefiero mil veces estar en Azkaban…que volver—

-Draco no hables así—esta vez fue Lucius…-No quiero que vivas ese infierno—

-Padre ya vivo en el infierno…por favor—dijo el joven sentándose en la butaca con sus manos en su rostro.

-Intentamos Draco…pero ese hombre no quiere cambiar de opinión. Tienes que ir, hijo—dijo Narcisa con tristeza…-Podíamos decirle al ministro…tal vez así…—

-No permitiré que nadie encierre a mi hijo, Narcisa. No lo permitiré—

-No puedo volver allí. Me volveré loco madre—

-Lo sé hijo…lo sé. Pero podrás manejarlo como lo has hecho hasta ahora. Tal vez deberíamos decirle a la profesora Mc Gonagall sobre…—

-No…no quiero que nadie lo sepa. Madre por favor...no quiero—

-Draco hijo…—dijo abrazándolo.

Narcisa que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar, las emociones la traicionaron derramando sus lágrimas. Sabia la condena que llevaba en su interior su amado hijo, sufría dia tras dia, el ver como se consumía con el pasar de los meses. El infierno y las pesadillas que lo atormentaban en las noches, una oscuridad que atormentaba su alma y que parecia no encontrar la luz. Pero que otra cosa podía hacer, como ayudarlo.

-Sé que no será fácil Draco…pero eres valiente. Lo has probado estos meses—dijo Lucius poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hijo…-Sé que te falle de muchas formas…pero trato de cambiar...—

-Lo sé padre…lo sé—dijo mirandolo.

-No sé, quizás la posición…—

-Eso me debilita madre…—

-Entonces, se que podrás controlar la situación, todo saldrá bien. Solo son unos meses que se irán rápido. Vendrás a casa en navidades y después en unos meses más, todo terminara—dijo Narcisa dándole un beso en la frente. Pero Lucius con ese sentimiento de impotencia no pudo resistir hablar.

-Iras a ese maldito colegio otra vez…iras con la frente en alto. No porque seas un Malfoy…sino porque eres Draco. No olvides que eres fuerte...que lo demuestras mes tras mes. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer…lo harás bien—dijo su padre.

-Así lo hare—dijo respondiendo después de un largo silencio.

Pero lo que sus padres no sabían, es que no deseaba regresar al colegio por los motivos que ellos creían, si no, porque no desea regresar y verla. Porque solo Merlín sabía, si tendría el control suficiente para poder contenerse, sabiendo que ella estaria allí. Si en realidad podria controlar el deseo de la bestia que vivia en su interior.

Xxxxxxx

Así, que un año después, la plataforma 9 y **¾** estaba otra vez repleta de estudiantes. Harry había decidido no regresar al colegio para finalizar sus estudios. Había demasiados recuerdos dolorosos y no se sentía preparado para enfrentar los demonios del pasado.

A orgullo de Kingsley y de muchos veteranos, de tener al joven mago entre ellos. El joven brujo había sido aceptado en la escuela de _Aurores_. Mientras Ron, que también había tomado la misma decision de no regresar. Tras la muerte de Fred, quiso quedarse ayudar a su hermano con la tienda.

Solo Hermione y Ginny regresarían ese año. Una vez que las chicas se despidieron de los muchachos y que se escuchara un fuerte silbido. El expreso Hogwarts arranco a su destino, un destino tan incierto como la vida misma.

Hermione que era prefecta andaba por los pasillos recordando que ya debían prepararse. La chica andaba puerta por puerta, hasta que dio con una en donde se encontraba nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

Desde que había llegado, noto las miradas de hostilidad. Muchos lo miraban con miedo, desprecio o hasta odio. Pero, el era un Malfoy y aunque al principio no deseaba regresar al colegio, no bajaría la cabeza por nadie. Si el nuevo Ministro de Magia quería que regresara, pues él lo haría con toda la dignidad y orgullo de un Malfoy.

El platinado se encontraba solo sentado en un compartimiento. No sabía, si Theodoro Nott o Blaise Zabini estaban en el tren. Ambos eran unos de los pocos amigos sinceros que le quedaban, porque Crabber no regresaría después de la muerte Goyle y Pansy se había ido a Francia con su madre.

Miro haber quien había abierto la puerta, sus ojos grises se posaron en la joven vestida como siempre impecable que le sonreía. No sabe porque, pero desde que tuvieron esa breve conversación hacia un año atrás, no había podido quitársela de la cabeza. Porque algo se encendió en ese momento, algo, que la bestia que vivía en él deseaba poseer.

-Buenas tardes Malfoy—

-Buenas tardes Granger…eres prefecta—

-Si…pensé que tu también lo eras—el joven que si era prefecto solo se encogió de hombros…-Será mejor que te prepares ya estamos llegando al colegio…no vendría mal un poco de ayuda con los niños de primero—dijo con una sonrisa

-No creo que me quieran cerca Granger—dijo con cierta tristeza que no paso desapercibido por la castaña.

-Si cambias de opinión pues ya sabes dónde estamos—dijo para cerrar la puerta pero se detuvo en el último momento para mirarlo…-Me alegro verte otra vez Malfoy—

-Gracias—dijo viendo como la chica cerraba la puerta…-A mi también me alegra verte—dijo en un susurro.

El rubio que había vuelto a mirar por la ventanilla, escucho la puerta abrirse otra vez. Pensando que era la chica volvió a mirar, pero para su sorpresa, allí parados estaban Theo y Blaise que rápidamente lo saludaron.

Xxxxxxx

Cuando todos pudieron visualizar el gran colegio de Hogwarts, no pudieron esconder su sorpresa, era como si nada malo hubiera pasado en ese lugar. Muchos notaron que frente a las enormes puertas, había un busto en memoria de todos los caídos.

Una vez que todos los nuevos estudiantes, fueron seleccionados por el sombrero seleccionador a sus nuevas casas. La nueva directora de Hogwarts, la profesora McGonagall, con una sonrisa se dirigía al estudiantado.

-Bienvenidos estudiantes a este nuevo año. Antes de comenzar quisiera que todos guardaremos un minuto de silencio. Por todos aquellos caídos y que lamentablemente no se encuentran entre nosotros—dijo guardando silencio enseguida.

Una vez que aquel triste silencio pasó. La nueva directora dio el discurso que por muchos años el profesor Dumbledore dio con entusiasmo. También hablo seriamente sobre dejar las peleas entre las casas. Que a pesar de las posibles diferencias entre todos, las segundas oportunidades existia para todos. Recordando asi, que lo sucedido hace un año atrás, sirviera para unirse todos como una gran familia, de ahora en adelante y por siempre. Luego de terminar con aquellas palabras, la nueva directora sonrió para continuar.

Varias presentaciones importantes se hicieron esa noche, incluyendo a muchos profesores nuevos y la gran noticia, que Hagrid era el nuevo jefe de la casa de Griffyndor. Lo que provoco un gran alboroto entre los estudiantes que aplaudían. McGonagall que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírse, tuvo que mandarlos a callar, para así poder continuar.

-Antes de comenzar con el banquete. Tengo que dar un último anuncio, que me llena de orgullo. Este año tenemos dos premios anuales—dijo McGonagall con orgullo…-De la casa de Griffyndor…la señorita Hermione Jane Granger—en cuanto pronuncio el nombre todos comenzaron aplaudir…-Felicidades señorita Granger. Bueno, también tenemos el otro premio anual. De la casa de Slytherin…el señor Draco Lucius Malfoy—lamentablemente no hubo muchos aplausos, solo murmullos…-Felicidades señor Malfoy. Por favor estudiantes denle un fuerte aplauso a nuestros premios anuales—dijo logrando que todos aplaudieran…-Una vez que termine la cena quisiera reunirme con ustedes dos, para llevarlos a su nueva torres. Muchas felicidades—dijo dirigiéndose a los dos premios anuales…-Bueno ahora si…que comience el banquete—dicho eso, las mesas se llenaron de toda clase de comida.

Xxxxxxx

El primer día de clases empezó como cualquier otro. Los estudiantes iban y venia de un lado para otro, en su mayoria perdidos. El ambiente que al principio se sintió muy tenso, pero con el pasar de los días, el ánimo comenzó a relajarse. Tanto así, que para cuando se dieron cuenta, dos semanas habían pasado rápidamente.

Un día como cualquier otro, las cuatros casas estaban cogiendo la clase de pociones con el profesor Slughorn, que ya había anunciado que ese sería su último año en tan prestigioso colegio. Como siempre el profesor invito a Hermione a su club de eminencia, incluyendo esta vez, a Neville y otros estudiantes mas.

-Bueno mis queridos estudiantes. Hoy trabajaremos con una posición que para mí es de suma importancia. Hoy crearemos el… _Filtro de la paz_—dijo logrando que todos se miraran unos a otros…-Alguien sabe para qué sirve esa poción—dijo esperando la respuesta…-Señorita Granger—

-El Filtro de la Paz. Esa posición se usa para calmar la ansiedad y aliviar el nerviosismo. Dejando a la persona que la tome con un sentimiento de relajamiento y tranquilidad—

-Respuesta correcta señorita Granger…5 puntos para Griffyndor—dijo con su típica sonrisa…-Bueno los ingredientes de cómo preparar tan encantadora poción, se encuentra en la página 207 y de ahora en adelante trabajaran en parejas hasta terminar el curso escolar—dicho eso los estudiantes empezaron a quejarse…-Por favor estudiantes…ya he tomado mi decisión. Ahora, vamos a ver—

El profesor que rápidamente empezó a emparejarlo para la poción. Había tomado la decisión de emparejarlos no de acuerdo a su casa, pensando que de alguna forma eso seria bueno para los estudiantes. Pero se encontró con el problema, que una joven de la casa de Hufflepuff no quería sentarse cerca de Draco Malfoy. La chica que había perdido a su hermano a manos de un mortifago, alegaba indignada que no deseaba estar cerca de un ex mortifago.

Hermione que había notado el incidente, se le quedo mirando a Malfoy que no mostraba ninguna expresión, aunque sus ojos dijeran otra cosa distinta, pero ella no fue la única en notarlo. Theodoro Nott que estaba sentado junto a una chica de su casa esperando el cambio, también había visto la escena. El joven que miraba la situación incomodo y muy molesto, iba a ponerse en pie para trabajar con Draco, si nadie queria. Pero nunca imagino ver a Hermione Granger con todas sus cosas en sus manos dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

-Pero señorita Davis…—

-No me molesta trabajar solo profesor—dijo muy serio.

-Pero esto es inaudito…—pero en ese momento fue interrumpido con Hermione.

-Profesor con su permiso. Si usted está de acuerdo, hare pareja con el señor Malfoy. Así, Daniela Davis la hará con Neville...le parece bien—dijo Hermione sorprendiendo a Neville que miraba lo sucedido.

-Por supuesto señorita Granger, esa es la actitud positiva que todos deben tener… ¡TODOS!—dijo con una sonrisa antes de dirigirse a la otra chica…-Señorita Davis…15 puntos menos para su casa por su falta de cooperación—dijo el profesor como si nada.

-Somos compañeros—dijo una vez que quedo frente al joven.

-Granger no necesito tu lastima. Así que puedes irte por donde…—

-Malfoy la lastima no tiene nada que ver. Tu eres bueno en pociones y pienso que podríamos hacer un buen trabajo juntos y de paso, sacar una buena calificación—dijo mirándolo…-Pero si no quieres…lamento haberte molestado—dijo girándose.

-Espera…siéntate—dijo de repente sorprendiendo a la joven. Que con una sonrisa se sentó a su lado.

El joven comenzo a leer las instrucciones del libro, no pudo evitar sonreír sin que la chica lo notara, porque aunque agradecía tal gesto, ni muerto lo diría. Eso fue algo que Theodoro Nott noto, sonriendo con satisfacción.

-Así mismo jóvenes, estamos empezando bien este año. Los dos premios anuales nos estan dando el ejemplo. Estoy orgulloso de ustedes dos—dijo sonriendo al ver a la pareja trabajar juntos.

Dos horas más tardes. Para ser una poción sencilla de preparer, varias pociones explotaron y otras tomaron un color extraño. Eso sin contar, algunas inundaron el salón, con un olor raro. Pero cuando se acerco a la mesa de Hermione y Draco, no pudo evitar su emoción.

-¡PERFECTA…EN VERDAD PERFECTA!—grito el profesor emocionado…-Muchos deberían tomarla, pero bueno…50 puntos para sus casas jóvenes—dijo aplaudiendo.

Xxxxxxx

Esa misma noche después de haber tenido un día bastante bueno, muchos ya estaban en el gran comedor para cenar. Estaban más que felices de que el fin de semana llegara y otros solo refunfuñaba porque tendrían tarea. Mientras, la castaña se había retirado a su torre de premio anual, que compartía con Malfoy. No tenía hambre en ese momento. Así, que solo se fue a su cuarto para leer cómodamente las cartas de Harry y Ron.

Una vez que termino de responderle a cada uno. Miro notando que la noche estaba cayendo, pensando en ir un momento a la lechuzeria, para enviarlas. Cuando escucho un ruido muy fuerte en la parte de abajo. La chica dejando las cartas sobre su cama, se acerco a la puerta abriéndola despacio, entonces lo vio. Allí estaba Draco, vestido con una túnica negra, que cubría su platinada cabellera, dirigiéndose a la salida.

El verlo de esa forma tan sospechosa, alertaron sus sentidos. Una vez que lo vio salir por el retrato, lo siguió. Hermione lo seguía no muy cerca para que no la viera, lo veía caminar sospechosamente por los pasillos, evitando a toda costa ser visto. Lo estuvo siguiendo por un buen rato, hasta verlo salir a los predios del colegio. Mientras lo seguía se preguntaba a donde iba, sería posible que no hubiera cambiado, que todo hubiera sido solo una fachada, una mentira.

Todo se volvió más claro, cuando lo vio mirando hacia todos lados, sin pensarlo dos veces, se adentro al bosque prohibido. La chica al verlo lo siguió, empezó a notar que caminaba muy rápido, alejándose más del castillo. Así, que sacando su varita dispuesta a todo, lo llamo.

-¡Malfoy!—

-Pero, ¿qué diablos haces aquí?—dijo sorprendido de verla.

-Eso mismo podría preguntarte a ti. ¿Qué haces aquí?—

-Maldición Granger eso no es tu problema. Así que lárgate—dijo alejándose de ella.

La chica que no entendía el comportamiento del Rubio, a pesar de la vocecita interna que le decía regresa, lo siguió. Hermione sostenía fuertemente su varita, mientras trataba de alcanzarlo. Sin darse cuenta que cada vez más, se alejaba del castillo y se adentraba más al bosque prohibido.

-¡MALFOY DETENTE!—grito la castaña.

-¡ESTAS LOCA VETE DE AQUÍ!—dijo echándose a correr.

-¡DETENTE!—grito corriendo detrás del platinado.

-¡DEJA DE SEGUIRME! ¡NO SABES LO QUE HACES…VETE!—grito tratando a toda costa de alejarse de ella.

Pero la castaña lo iba a retroceder. Ante todo ella era una Griffyndor y si Draco Malfoy estaba haciendo algo indebido, su deber era detenerlo. Eso era algo que se repetía una y otra vez, mientras corria detrás del platinado, a pesar de seguir escuchando la vocecita en su interior, que le gritaba que regresara al castillo.

Hermione que respiraba agitada de tanto corer, repentinamente vio que se detenía en medio de la nada. La chica asustada miro hacia todos lados esperando que saliera algún mortifago a atacararla o algo peor. Pero nada sucedía, el solo estaba parado despalda como si algo le doliera.

-¡Malfoy!—

-No sabes lo que estas haciendo. Te has metido…en la boca del lobo Granger—dijo respirando con dificulta.

-¿Que haces aquí? ¿Qué te sucede?—pregunto al verlo estremecerse.

-Debiste escuchar consejos…Granger. No por nada…esta ese dicho muggle. _La curiosidad mato al gato…en este caso a la leona_—dijo respirando con gran dificulta…-No tienes idea en el peligro que te encuentras en estos momentos, solo por ser como eres…maldición—

-No te tengo miedo Malfoy, ahora me dirás que haces aquí. Que es lo que pretendes estando aquí solo—pregunto con varita en mano, viendo como el joven miraba hacia el cielo.

-Y se supone que eres la bruja más inteligente que ha tenido Hogwarts. Si fuera así, ya te habrías ido…al oler el peligro—

- No me iré. Así que… ¡Respóndeme!—

-Ya es tarde—dijo cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

-¿Malfoy que tienes?—dijo acercándose lentamente.

-No te acerques maldición ¡Vete!—fue lo que dijo al mirarla y señalando la luna.

Aquella situación tomo un giro inesperado. Hermione que había seguido con su mirada hacia donde había señalado, miro con horror la enorme luna llena, volviendo a mirarlo, vio como se quitaba la capa tirándola a un lado. Lentamente su pantalón empezaba a desgarrarse, su rostro y cuerpo comenzaba a deformarse, su pelo platinado se perdía en el suelo. Todo rastro humano empezaba a desaparecer en Malfoy, solo se podía escuchar la respiración agitada y ese horrible ruido que salía del platinado. La castaña miro con horror, recordando lo que había pasado hace unos años atrás con el profesor Lupin.

Hermione que sentía que se estaba quedando sin aire. Comenzó a retroceder despacio, apretando la varita con firmeza. Aquello lo que sus ojos veían como platos, no podía ser cierto. Draco Malfoy no podía ser un…un.

_-¡LICANTROPO!—grito Hermione._

* * *

**Bueno chicas hasta aquí el primer capitulo**

**Espero que este primer capítulo, haya sido de su agrado. Esto fue sola una idea que se me ocurrió una noche, viendo **_**El prisionero de Azkaban.**_

**Será hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Un fuerte abrazo**

**Ladycat **


	2. Chapter 2

**ADVERTENCIA:** **Este capitulo contiene escenas de sexos extremadamente explicito (MA lemmon), por tal motivo no es lectura para menores de edad. Le sugiero mucha discreción. **

**Ya advertidos sobre el fuerte contenido de esta historia.**

**Pues a leer…**

* * *

Unida en cuerpo y alma a la bestia

Por

The Ladycat69

Capitulo 2

_-¡LICANTROPO!—grito la muchacha…_-Dios mío…no puede ser cierto—dijo retrocediendo.

-¡CORRE!—grito fuertemente con una voz que ya no era la suya.

Hermione comenzó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. La chica que corría tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitía. Casi contuvo el aliento al escuchar a lo lejos un fuerte aullido. El aullido que anunciaba que la transformación estaba completada.

Hermione no miro hacia atrás en ese instante. Solo seguía corriendo bajo aquella oscuridad y fría noche. Solo podía sentir a lo lejos, el ruido de la persecución. Porque no había duda que aquella bestia en la que se había transformado Malfoy, la seguía y lo peor, que sabía que no tardaría en alcanzarla.

La desesperación se apoderaba de la castaña. Aquellos segundos parecían horas. Tropezaba con todo lo que se ponía en su camino. Así estuvo hasta caer de boca al suelo. Pero su suerte no podía ser tan mala, porque en la caída había soltando su varita. En la desesperación trato de buscarla. Pero al no encontrarla por ningún lado, continúo corriendo. Casi estaba viendo a lo lejos las luces del castillo. Cuando aquella bestia apareció frente a ella, deteniéndose de golpe.

La chica ahogo un grito al encontrarse con el licántropo, de casi dos metros de alto frente a ella. Como el animal que era comenzó asecharla, gruñendo y babeándose. Ella solo podía ver con horror sus ojos fijos en ella.

Pero a pesar del miedo que sentía, pudo evitar notar que aquella bestia no era un licántropo ordinario. Sus ojos que debían ser amarillos, eran de un color metálico líquido. Algo había en aquella bestia que lo más seguro la distinguía de las demás.

Despacio, pero muy despacio ella comenzó a retroceder, buscando algo con que defenderse. Su celebro se había congelado por completo. No podía recordar cómo fue que salió de una situación parecida.

Solo podía escuchar su propio corazón palpitando como un tambor desbocado. A punto de salir en cualquier momento por su boca. Estuvo retrocediendo, hasta que su cuerpo choco con algo. Ahora sin ninguna escapatoria, estaba acorralarla entre un árbol y el licántropo.

Ahora en esa situación aterradora y sin varita. Se preguntaba cómo pudo ser tan irresponsable y estúpida. Se maldijo mentalmente por no haber escuchado esa vocecita interna, que le advertía del peligro y que ella ignoro por completo. Así, como había ignorado la advertencia de Malfoy de no seguirlo. Una oportunidad que ignoro, cuando aun había tiempo.

Pero no, ella tuvo que ir tras él y adentrarse al bosque prohibido sola. Porque tenía que ser tan jodidamente curiosa y lo más importante. Porque tenía que tener ese maldito valor Griffyndor.

Porque se había enfrentado a todo en la guerra. Merlín sabía que lo había hecho con inteligencia y valentía. Pero no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a lo que tenía frente a ella. Ahora, solo se encontraba en esa situación. Una situación en la cual ya no había vuelta atrás.

En cuestión de segundos al verlo acercase a ella, toda su vida paso por sus ojos. Sus padres, su hogar, el colegio, sus sueños y sus amigos. Si, sus amigos Harry, Luna, Ginny y su querido Ron. Pero a pesar de pensar en todos ellos, no pudo evitar pensar en cierto rubio oxigenado. Uno que en ese preciso momento iba asesinarla sin piedad. Así, que cerrando los ojos, espero lo inevitable.

Hermione que sentía la respiración caliente del licántropo en su garganta. La castaña apretó fuertemente los parpados esperando su fin. Pero, para su propio desconcierto, fue un fin que al parecer no llegaría.

Abriendo despacio sus ojos sorprendida y tratando de no moverse mucho. Aquel animal en lo que se había transformado Malfoy, la estaba oliendo. La chica que no podía evitar que sus lágrimas se le escaparan. Temblaba asustada de arriba abajo. Al sentir la fría nariz rozando por su cuello, respirando profundamente su aroma.

No sabe cuánto tiempo la bestia estuvo haciendo lo mismo. Solo se estremeció al sentir su lengua caliente pasando por su cuello y rostro. Saboreando su piel, sus lágrimas para volver a olerla. Aquello era tan raro, que se estremeció al pensar que la estaba saboreando antes de devorarla.

Pero el solo volvió a olerla profundamente. Mientras sus manos estaban a cada lado del árbol enterando profundamente sus garras. Hermione tembló de pies a cabeza, al escuchar el crujido del tronco al pasar sus garras. Las lágrimas que seguían bajando por sus mejillas, de solo imaginarse esas garras desgarrando su piel, hasta destrozarla.

_~Por Merlín…que estupidaaa~_ pensó la joven.

Giro su rostro al sentir su aliento sobre su cara. Sintiendo su fuerte y aterradora respiración sobre ella. Esos gruñidos tan espeluznante cerca de su cuello y oídos. Escondiendo su enorme quijada en su cuello respirando. Solo se quedo allí petrificada y sin entender, porque aun no la había asesinado.

Se quedo sin respiración cuando lo vio oler su ropa, para ir bajando más y más. Pudo ver con sus ojos abiertos como platos. Como el licántropo que se había detenido unos segundos, metía su hocico debajo de su falta oliendo. Aquella bestia respira de una forma indecorosa entre medio de sus piernas. Por instinto, quiso cerrar las piernas. Pero el gruñido aterrador de aquella bestia la paralizo. Sintió como con sus manos calientes como el fuego separaba sus piernas con violencia, lastimándola.

Casi sentía que se moría cuando sintió la lengua lamiendo por encima de su braga. Su mente se quedo en blanco, al ver y sentir lo que hacía. Podía sentir su fuerte respiración y escucharlo gruñir fuertemente entre medio de su entrepierna. Para volver a sentir su lengua humedeciéndola.

Instantáneamente la chica dio un brinco. Cuando sintió un fuerte jalón, viendo como su braga era arrancada ferozmente. Antes de que pudiera gritar o pensar lo que estaba ocurriendo, sintió como la lengua del licántropo lamia su intimidad.

Aquel demonio que era Malfoy, lamia con desesperación su perla rosada. Lamia como si quisiera bebérsela de un solo cantazo. Podía sentir como su lengua ardiente entraba y salía de ella como poseído. Saboreando y devorando descontroladamente cada rincón de su intimidad. Mientras sus garras apretaban firmemente ahora sus muslos.

Como la cosa más irreal del mundo y casi perdiendo la noción del tiempo. La castaña empezó a sentir un extraño cosquilleo en su vientre. Una sensación que jamás había sentido en su vida.

Como la cosa más loca, de su boca comenzó a salir leves gemidos. Tratando de todos los medios callarlos al morderse los labios. Mientras el continuaba lamiendo mas y mas rápido.

La chica no pudo evitar lo que paso después. Como la ola que con fuerza azota la roca. De sus labios salió un fuerte gemido. La castaña sin poder evitarlo, fue azotada por un fuerte orgasmo que la dejo sin fuerzas. Sintiendo como sus jugos naturales bajaban como lava ardiendo a la boca de aquel ser, que no había dejado de saborearla. Solo podía sentir como su lengua continuando bebiendo de ella, como si de alguna forma aplacara su sed.

Ni siquiera supo, cuantas veces más su cuerpo reacciono a lo que aquella bestia le estaba haciendo. Porque todo eso que estaba sucediendo en el medio del bosque prohibido, era algo irreal y desconocido para alguien que supiera sobre la licantropía.

Algo tan irreal que solo podía pasarle a ella. Porque las cosas más extrañas parecían que solo le sucedía a ella. Sintiendo como otra oleada la azoto tan fuerte que tuvo que agarrase a los extremos del árbol a su espalda, para no caer.

Hermione había cerrado los ojos ante aquella sensación que la invadía. Solo podía escuchar sus ruidos y su propia respiración. Pero, los abrió de golpe al sentir que la bestia había parado. Cuando pudo enfocar bien su vista, lo vio parado a unos pasos de ella. Podía verlo respirar agitadamente, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Hermione se asusto al ver que en aquellos enormes ojos grises, no había muerte. Sino más bien, una inmensa…lujuria. Algo que supo, cuando fue demasiado tarde. La chica que ya no podía pensar con absoluta claridad. Se llevo un buen susto, cuando lo escucho aullar.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, al verlo acercarse otra vez. Ella grito asustada, al sentir como la tiraba al suelo con fuerza. Quedando su cuerpo en una posición indecorosa. Cuando sintió sus fuertes garras aferrada a sus caderas. Un escalofrió corrió por su columna, erizándole los vellos de la piel.

Hermione que no sabía que iba a suceder en ese instante. Comenzó a sollozar aterrada al sentir algo duro en la entrada de su intimidad. Trato en varias ocasiones moverse, pero no la dejaba. Volvía a jalarla hacia atrás, pegándola a su ardiente piel. Solo le quedaba apretar fuertemente el pasto que estaba bajo sus manos, temiendo lo peor.

Hermione cerró fuertemente los ojos. Porque algo en su interior se ilumino, diciéndole lo que iba a pasar. Había leído libros muggles sobre animales. Sabía que los animales salvajes se dejaban llevar por su instinto interno y no había duda que el licántropo tenia los mismos instintos.

Aquel pensamiento fue interrumpido bruscamente. Soltando de su boca un grito desgarrado, que se escucho en todo el bosque prohibido. Cuando sintió algo caliente y duro que entraba en ella. Casi sin respiración volvió a gritar al sentir que con una sola estocada, el licántropo terminaba de entrar en ella. La penetro con fuerza, rompiendo toda barrera se le impedía.

La castaña nunca pensó que un dolor, como el que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, podía ser posible. Sentía como su parte más intima era de alguna forma desgarrada. Hermione que se aferraba al pasto con fuerza, arrancaba pedazos con cada sacudida que le daba. Varios gritos se escaparon desde lo más profundo de su garganta, con cada vaivén salvaje que recibía.

Su cuerpo se movía salvajemente hacia delante y atrás con cada envestida. Aquella bestia endemoniada, que movía su cuerpo de una forma demencial. Sacaba y metía su miembro, hasta lo más profundo.

Tan profundos que cada vaivén de la bestia eran violentos, salvajes y de alguna forma posesivos. Se movía tan rápido, que lo escuchaba respirar, gruñir, jadear rápidamente cerca de su oído.

Rápidamente así como entro, salió de ella. Girándola con un movimiento brusco, Hermione quedo tirada boca arriba sobre el pasto verde. Lo vio acercarse a ella despacio. Todo lo que estaba pasando era como una maldita pesadilla. Una pesadilla en la que aquella bestia de ojos grises la tomaba una y otra vez.

Con aquel pensamiento grito otra vez. Cuando sintió que entraba en ella de la misma forma que al principio. Sintió como enterraba sus uñas en su piel hasta hacerla sangrar. Aun con aquel cuerpo encima de ella aprisionándola. Quiso poner sus manos en su pecho, tratando de alguna detener ese ataque. Pero rápidamente el agarro sus manos, sosteniéndolas por las muñecas continuo con su vaivén.

A pesar de tener sus manos aprisionada en el pasto y su cuerpo de igual forma. La chica que jadea buscando oxigeno. Era sacudida violentamente con la fuerza, en la que aquella bestia la tomaba.

La chica sentía que no podía respirar con normalidad. Se sentía físicamente agotada y muy adolorida. Solo podía escuchar en aquella noche que no terminaba, la excitación desenfrenada del licántropo.

Hermione sintiendo como el mundo se le venía encima. Cada gruñido, gemido y aullido lo daba cada vez que se derraba en su interior. Sentía una y otra vez como derrama su ardiente semilla dentro de ella. Tan ardiente que la quemaba internamente.

Aquellos movimientos salvajes no parecían tener fin. Podía ver su sudor corriendo por su cuerpo, uniéndose a la de ella bajo aquella luna llena. Solo cuando la noche parecía acabar y que el sol saldría en cualquier momento. Con un fuerte aullido volvió a derramarse en su interior, deteniendo por fin su salvaje vaivén.

Sin importar como se viera lo que había sucedido. La bestia que habitaba en el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy, la había tomado a la fuerza. La había hecho suya en un parpadeo. Perdiendo de la forma menos imaginable su virginidad. Una virginidad que ahora le pertenecía a la bestia que la había tomado.

Sabía que había desgarrado su interior al tomarla. Podía sentir emerger de su interior los fluidos. No solo la semilla ardiente del licántropo. Sino también su propia sangre que se mezclaba.

Prueba de la pérdida de su virginidad y pureza. Hermione que ya no tenía fuerza para nada. Sentía que la vida se le escapaba de las manos. Porque eso era lo que deseaba en ese momento. Morirse allí mismo.

Observo borrosamente al licántropo que la miraba. Aquella bestia que se había quedado mirándola fijamente, respiraba agitadamente. Como si supiera lo que la chica pensaba en ese momento. En un movimiento inesperado se abalanzo hacia el cuerpo de la chica. La castaña vio como llevaba su muñeca a su boca, mordiéndose así mismo.

Si alguien hubiera visto eso, jamás lo hubiera creído. Definitivamente aquel licántropo de ojos grises, no era como cualquier otro. Lo que paso después, no lo hubiera podido explicar ni el mismísimo Fenrir Greyback.

Aquel demonio de ojos grises acerco su muñeca sangrado, a la boca abierta de la chica, que trataba de respirar. Dejo caer su sangre ardiente en la boca de ella. Hermione podía sentir un sabor metálico bajando como fuego por su garganta. Era tan ardiente que la quemaba a tal grado, que sintió su propio cuerpo arder. Así estuvo el licántropo derramando su propia sangre, hasta que la escucho toser.

Como los machos que marcan a sus hembras. Una vez que termino con lo primero. Con un movimiento rápido, enterró sus filosos dientes en el hombro de ella, mordiéndola con fuerza. Hermione casi sin fuerza, grito adolorida al sentir su piel desgarrada.

Podía sentir como aquella bestia bebía su sangre como si fuera agua. La castaña vio como se separo con su boca y colmillos cubiertos de sangre. Sin saber que no solo correría la maldición por sus venas. Sino que la estaba marcaba como suya. Porque desde esa noche en adelante, le pertenecía a Draco Malfoy.

Una vez más la miro fijamente y anunciando el comienzo de un nuevo día. El enorme licántropo salió corriendo con un fuerte aullido.

Xxxxxxx

Con los primeros rayos del sol, Draco abría los ojos. Estaba completamente desnudo en algún punto del bosque prohibido. Una vez que aclaro su vista, se puso en pie. El platinado observaba todo cuidadosamente. Así fue, hasta que algo o más bien alguien llego a su mente.

-Granger—

No muy lejos de ahí. Hagrid que casi no había podido dormir, caminaba por los predios alerta. Había escuchado toda la noche un fuerte aullido y hasta hubiera jurado que un grito. Temiendo que algo o alguien aun rondara por ahí. Camino con su ballesta en mano preparado para cualquier cosa. Pero aquel semi gigante no estaba preparado para lo que encontró.

Hagrid se acerco horrorizado al ver quien estaba en el suelo. El semi gigante no podía creer lo que veía. Allí tirada en el medio de la nada. Estaba Hermione media desnuda y ensangrentada. Hagrid con lágrimas en los ojos, al ver como estaba aquella pobre muchacha, se quito el abrigo cubriéndola. Tomándola en brazos con delicadeza, camino con ella hacia el castillo. Sin percatarse que entre los arbustos unos ojos grises lo observaba.

Una vez que vio al semi gigante alejarse con ella en brazos. Salió de su escondite vestido otra vez con su túnica. A paso ligero camino hacia el castillo, maldiciendo no haber llegado antes con la castaña. Pero al llegar a su torre de premio anual, se encontró con Theodoro Nott que lo estaba esperando.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Draco?—

-Si estoy bien—dijo continuando su camino, seguido por el otro joven…-No crees que es algo temprano Nott—

-Solo quería saber si estabas bien—

Ambos jóvenes caminaron en silencio hacia la entrada. Una vez adentro, Draco dejo a su amigo en medio de la sala. Hiendo a su habitación a bañarse y cambiarse de ropa. Una media hora más tarde, salió encontrando a su amigo en la misma posición que se había quedado.

-Hoy no estoy de humor—

-No lo dudo. Vi a Hagrid llevando a Hermione Granger a la enfermería…no se veía muy bien—

-¿Te vio?—pregunto acercándose a una ventana.

-No me vio—dijo soltando un respiro…-Dime que no tuviste nada que ver, con lo que le paso Granger—pregunto el joven, pero Draco se había quedado callado…-¿Draco tuviste algo que ver. Acaso tú la atacaste… ¿la mordiste?… ¡Draco!—

-Ella me siguió al bosque prohibido. Esa maldita estúpida no escucho mi advertencia. Maldita sea el jodido valor Griffyndor—

-Draco…—

-No pude evitar abalanzarme sobre ella—

-Demonios Draco que has hecho. Si ella dice que fuiste tú quien la ataco, estarás en muchos problemas y eso es poco decir—

-Si así tiene que ser…pues que así sea—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Rayos pero acaso no pudiste controlarte…—

-Ese es el problema Theo…que no quise controlarme—

-Draco amigo mío. Acaso te estás escuchando…la has condenado a una maldición—dijo preocupado al ver cierto arrepentimiento en los ojos del rubio…-¿Porque lo hiciste? Pensé que sentías algo por ella…algo más que una atracción—

-Tal vez por esos mismos motivos lo hice. Por lo que siento por ella—

-Y eso te da el derecho a condenarla a la licantropía. Maldición… eso fue egoísta de tu parte. Más cuando no hay ninguna cura…—

-¡SE QUE SOY UN JODIDO EGOISTA…NO TIENES QUE RECORDARMELO!—grito el rubio, pero se calmo de pronto al ver la expresión de su amigo…-Lo siento, Theo—

-Descuida sé que no es fácil. Pero, porque presiento que hay algo más—

-No solo la condene a vivir así—

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?—pregunto acercándose.

-Que no solo la condene a esta horrible maldición. Sino que también la marque como mía—dijo mirándolo seriamente.

-¿Draco, que fue lo que hiciste?—pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

-Hice lo que mi instinto me gritaba. La hice mía anoche, Theo. Hermione Granger tiene mi marca corriendo por sus venas…ella es mía—dijo viendo la expresión de horror en el rostro de su amigo.

Theodoro Nott supo enseguida que su amigo había cruzado el límite. Esa delgada línea en donde ya no había retorno. Conocía el infierno que vivía Draco desde hacia tiempo. Pero lo peor era, que había condenado a Hermione Granger a vivir el mismo infierno que él vivía. Un infierno, que la unía en cuerpo y alma a Malfoy.

Xxxxxxx

La nueva directora Mc Gonagall, corría por los pasillos hacia la enfermería. La noticia le había llegado, en cuanto Hagrid dejo a la muchacha en la enfermería, en muy mal estado. Cuando la directora entro a la habitación. Un nudo se le formo en la garganta con tan solo ver su estado. A paso veloz se acerco a la camilla para mirar a la joven.

-Por Merlín bendito…pero, ¿qué paso?—dijo sintiendo unas ganas enormes de llorar.

-Algo muy grande la ataco…no hay duda. Tiene algunos arañazos por diferentes partes de su cuerpo y una herida profunda en el hombro—dijo Madame Pomfrey.

-¿Algo? ¿Pero que fue?—

-No se…Hagrid dijo que la encontró así—

-¿Donde está Hagrid?—

-Dijo que iría a investigar…algo de encontrar rastros—dijo acercándose a la muchacha.

-¿Se pondrá bien, Madame Pomfrey?—dijo acariciando el rostro de la chica.

-Esta chica esta sanado increíblemente, aun sin las pociones. Pero tengo que revisarla detalladamente directora Mc Gonagall—dijo la enfermera, dejando unas botellitas cerca de una mesa.

-¿Que fue lo que te paso mi niña?—dijo antes de alejarse y esperar.

La directora Mc Gonagall se alejo de la camilla, permitiéndole a la enfermera y sus ayudantes trabajar. La angustia y la impotencia se apoderaban de ella. Esperaba pacientemente a que la enfermera terminara, cuando Hagrid regreso.

-Profesora Mc Gonagall, ¿Cómo está Hermione?—

-Hagrid…aun la están revisando. ¿Dónde estaba cuando la encontraste…que paso?—

-Así la encontré profesora—dijo Hagrid…-Estaba en el bosque prohibido…tirada en el medio de la nada—

-Pero, por Merlín ¿qué hacía allí? Hagrid sabes o sospechas que pudo haberla atacado—

-No estoy seguro profesora. Al principio pensé que por sus heridas, podía ser un…licántropo. Pero ella aun esta vivía. Así que, no pudo ser eso. Además, revise cuidadosamente todo y mas—

-¿Encontraste algo?—

-Nada profesora…ninguna huella, ningún rastro, ninguna señal. No encontré nada. Lo que haya sido es muy posible que ya no esté cerca. Pero aun queda la pregunta… ¿que pudo haber visto para ir allí sola?—

-Hasta estar seguros de lo que haya sido…debemos asegurarnos que los estudiantes no salgas después de caer la noche—

-Hay que avisarle a Harry…él es su como su familia—

-Si…hay que avisarle a Potter—

-Si me lo permite directora…hoy mismo le enviare una lechuza—

-Muy bien, Hagrid. Mientras nadie en el colegio debe saber esto. No quiero pánico entre los estudiantes…ya han sufrido demasiado—dijo frotándose la sien.

-Entonces me retiro—dijo mirando con tristeza a la muchacha…-Esta noche iré a investigar y encontrare la cosa que hizo esto—dijo firmemente…-A profesora, regrese a donde la encontré y un poco más adelante encontré su varita—dijo entregándosela…-Creo que no tuvo tiempo de defenderse—

-Gracias Hagrid—

Una vez que Hagrid salió de la enfermería. Minerva vio como las enfermeras que atendían a la chica, ahora se retiraban. Unos segundos después Madame Pomfrye se acercaba a ella.

-¿Como esta?—

-Esta sanado muy rápido, Minerva—dijo mirando a la chica…-Minerva hay algo más que tienes que saber—dijo una vez que el semi gigante había ido y solo estaban ellas dos con Hermione.

-¿Que sucede? Por amor a Merlín, dime Pomfrey—

-Minerva, en un par de horas las heridas cerraran. Pero, esa chica fue mordida en el hombro. Aun con las posicione de regeneración…le quedara una cicatriz—

-Hagrid sospechaba de un licántropo…pero…—

-Pero ella está viva. Si hubiera sido una bestia de esas. Tú y yo sabemos que esta chica no estaría aquí—

-Que pudo haber sido—se preguntaba, pero entonces vio la expresión en el rostro de la enfermera…-¿Que sucede?—

-Hay algo más…la señorita Granger aunque no son tan graves sus otras heridas. No solo fue atacada físicamente—dijo haciendo un pausa…-Minerva, esa muchacha también fue atacada…sexualmente—

-Pero de que estás hablando. Que fue atacada sex…—pregunto sin poder continuar.

-Si Minerva…al principio pensé que sus heridas eran por otra cosa. Pero entonces note que tiene varios moretones en los hombros, muñecas y caderas. Cuando la revise más a fondo, me percate que tenía un desgarre vaginal—

-¡Oh Dios mío!—dijo llevándose las manos a la boca.

-La poción regeneradora está haciendo efecto. Va cicatrizar bastante bien. Para cuando despierte lo más seguro solo se sentirá adolorida—

-Tendrá algún daño permanente. ¿Habrá consecuencias?—

-En realidad no. En cierta forma será como si nada hubiera pasado. Lo malo es que ella lo sentirá. El daño está hecho…ya no es virgen—

-Pobre muchacha—dijo mirándola…-Pero se recuperara ¿no es así?—

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa. Sino más bien, que no se pueda recuperar emocionalmente de lo que sea que la haya atacado anoche—dijo mirando ambas a Hermione.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí es capitulo 2**

**No sé si preguntarles si les agrado. Porque imagino lo que pueden estar pensando. Solo espero que le den una oportunidad a la trama de esta historia. Antes de despedirme quisiera agradecerle a Aurora, Salesia, Ezbhy 23, dracoforever, nagini27, Allison Cameron, ****sagiie**** y DarkAngel008. Muchas gracias chicas por ser las primera en comentar. Espero que dejen algún comentario.**

**Bueno será hasta el próximo capitulo**

**Abrazos**

**Ladycat**


	3. Chapter 3

Unida en cuerpo y alma a la bestia

Por

The Ladycat69

Capitulo 3

Para cuando había caído la noche en el colegio de Hogwarts. Para sorpresa y desconcierto de Madame Pomfrey, que se había acercado a la joven. Todas las heridas en el cuerpo de Hermione, excepto una, habían desaparecido por completo. Madame Pomfrey que había tenido estudios en medicina, jamás había visto en sus años de estudios, cicatrizar unas heridas tan rápido.

Pomfrey que por un momento sospecho que pudo haber sido un licántropo. Tuvo que descartar la teoría rápidamente de su mente. Porque de acuerdo a sus estudios, ningún licántropo, además del propio Greyback podía sanar tan veloz, como lo estaba haciendo Hermione.

Entonces seguía la misma pregunta, una pregunta que al parecer no había respuesta. ¿Qué paso?...

-¿Que fue lo que realmente te ataco?—dijo revisándola detalladamente…-¿Que pudo haber sido?—

En esos momentos entraba a la enfermería la directora Mc Gonagall, impidiéndoles a algunos estudiantes de Griffyndor, que entraran detrás de ella. No tenía idea de cómo los estudiantes se enteraron de lo sucedido. Solo sabía que la noticia del incidente a la castaña, había corrido como pólvora por los pasillos del colegio.

La antigua profesora de transformaciones tuvo que asegurar en un tono firme, que lo sucedido a Hermione, solo había sido un leve accidente y que la muchacha necesitaba descansar.

Así, que una vez que logro que los estudiantes se fueran protestando, se acerco a paso seguro a la camilla. En cuanto se acerco, así como la enfermera Pomfrey, ella no salía de su asombro por la mejoría de la castaña. Mc Gonagall que se había quedado sin habla, la miraba sorprendida, acercándose a la enfermera.

-Es increíble… es menos de 24 horas, ya no tiene ninguna herida—

-No creo que la poción tuvo mucho que ver en esto. Diría que ella ya estaba sanando, antes de que se la diera—

-¿Habías visto algo así?—

-Nunca había visto algo así Minerva. En todos mis años de estudios y atendiendo pacientes…nunca. Ni siquiera con el profesor Lupin cuando sufría los cambios, mejoraba tan rápido—dijo recordando la tormentosa vida del querido profesor…-Es como si nada hubiera pasado. Aunque, aún tiene esa marca en el hombro…que no desapareció ni creo que desaparezca—

-Si ha sanado completo…entonces también su otra herida ya sano—

-El daño está hecho Minerva. La virginidad…es algo que no se puede recuperar, una vez perdida—

-Madame Pomfrey segura que no habrá consecuencias…ella no está…—

-Ya la revise…no habrá ninguna consecuencia que lamentar—dijo soltando un suspiro…-¿Hagrid descubrió algo o pudiste revisar si lanzo algún hechizo esa noche?—

-No nada en realidad…no uso su varita—dijo sacándola de su túnica…-Hagrid piensa que lo que haya sido, tal vez ya no sigue ahí. Pero él se mantendrá alerta y por un tiempo cerraremos las puertas al anochecer, hasta estar seguros—

-¿Sus amigos ya lo saben?—

-Hagrid le envió una lechuza a Potter…estará aquí mañana temprano—

-Le diremos lo que le paso a ella…se lo contaremos todo—

-No…solo le diremos lo necesario. No expondré a esta muchacha a eso…más cuando tendrá que vivir con lo que le paso—

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo—

-Bueno me retiro…te agradecería que me notificaras cuando despierte—

-Descuida así lo hare. Buenas noches Minerva—

-Buenas noches Pomfrey—dijo mirando una vez a la chica antes de salir.

Xxxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente los rayos del sol que se colaban por las ventanas de la enfermería, anunciaba un nuevo día. La chica al sentir el calor en su rostro, empezó lentamente abrir sus ojos. Hermione que empezaba a despertar, se sentía algo agotada y adolorida.

Aunque ya no había señales de heridas en su cuerpo, solo en su hombro. Hermione sentía su cuerpo adolorido, como si una bludger la hubiera golpeado con fuerza. Tan fuerte, al extremo de sentir que la habían arrastrado por todo el campo de Quidditch.

La castaña que se sentaba en la camilla con dificultad. Se había llevado sus manos a la cabeza preguntándose en donde estaba o que había sucedido. Hermione una vez que su vista se aclaro, desorientada miro hacia todos lados. Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts.

-¿Como llegue aquí? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?—se preguntaba mirando los montones de obsequios y tarjetas a un lado…-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?—dijo sintiéndose algo mareada al tratar de levantarse.

Miles de preguntas golpeaban rápidamente su cabeza, hasta provocarle un dolor punzante. Así fue hasta que de pronto recordó todo de golpe. Tan rápido como un rayo, todos sus recuerdos llegaron a su memoria, golpeándola con dureza. La castaña que empezaba a respirar rápidamente, recordó lo ocurrido esa noche en cuestión. Desde que estaba en su habitación, a Malfoy en el bosque prohibido, el licántropo acorralándola y lo que paso después en el medio del bosque.

Fueron tan intensos los recuerdos, que solo dejo caer en la camilla, sintiendo como la garganta se le secaba. La chica que le estaba constando respirar con normalidad, por instinto se llevo una mano a su hombro izquierdo. Ahí estaba una cicatriz en su hombro. Una marca que le recordaría lo que había sucedido esa noche con Draco Malfoy. Pero no una marca cualquiera, sino una maldición que corría por sus venas quemándola.

Por un momento sintió que todo el mundo se le venía encima. Por primera vez desde que la guerra había terminado, se sentía tan pequeña e indefensa. Lentamente sintió como un nudo se le formo en la garganta, sintiendo unas enormes ganas de llorar.

Porque aquellas imágenes regresaron a su memoria. Unas imágenes en donde perdía el tesoro más preciado de una mujer. Un tesoro que ella había guardado celosamente, para cuando uniera su vida en matrimonio.

Ahora más que nunca hubiera deseado que su madre estuviera ahí con ella. Necesita el calor de los abrazos de su madre que le dijera al oído, que todo estaría bien y que todo había sido solo un mal sueño.

Pero lo ocurrido no había sido un mal sueño. Era algo real, tan real como que ya no era virgen. La chica que ya sentía sus lágrimas bajar, cerró sus ojos. Ella había perdido su virginidad de la forma más irreal que se pudiera alguien imaginar. La había perdido en las manos de una bestia, una bestia que era nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

Hermione se estremeció completamente de solo recordarlo. Unos recuerdos en donde la bestia la hacía suya. Porque eso fue lo que paso, ella era suya. La chica que limpiaba sus lagrimas con rabia, se regaño a si misma por ese pensamiento. Porque no fue Malfoy, no en realidad o ¿sí? No pudo evitar sentir como sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas, se sonrojaban. Porque no importaba como se viera la situación o de qué lado se viera. Aun transformado en un licántropo, seguía siendo Draco.

_~Que rayos estos pensando Hermione, esa cosa te tomo a la fuerza. No le perteneces…no le perteneces_~ pensaba la castaña.

Ahora quedaba la encrucijada si debía decir lo que paso. Si debía decir el secreto que guardaba Malfoy en su interior. Si debía delatarlo y dejar que lo encerraran por lo que le hizo. Pero todas esas preguntas chocaban una contra la otra, provocándole un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Porque ella sabía que de alguna forma había sido su culpa, ella se había buscado todo lo que le paso. Si tan no lo hubiera seguido, si hubiera escuchado la alerta de peligro o si hubiera escuchado su advertencia de alejarse. En esos momentos su destino seria otro y no estaría marcado de esa forma.

_~ ¿Qué hago…que hago?~_ pensaba la chica.

-Buenos días señorita Granger…qué bueno que ya despertó—dijo sobresaltando a la castaña…-Lamento haberla asustado muchacha…pero es bueno verla despierta. ¿Cómo se siente?—

-Buenos días madame Pomfrey… ¿Cómo llegue aquí…cuanto tiempo ha pasado?—dijo tratando de sentarse.

-Tómelo con calma señorita Granger—dijo ayudándola…-Hagrid la encontró anoche fuera del castillo…nos dio un buen susto—dijo poniendo una bandeja a un lado…-¿Tiene alguna molestia?—

-Me siento adolorida…la cabeza me duele—

-Es algo normal—dijo tomándole la temperatura…-Tome esto, le ayudara para los dolores—dijo dándole un poción para el dolor…-Es increíble…ya no tiene marcas—dijo revisándola pero notando la del hombro…-Hay muchas preguntas que tenemos que hacerle señorita Granger. Pero antes…le pido que desayune bien—dijo acercándole una bandeja…-Mientras le avisare a la directora Mc Gonagall que ya despertó—dijo retirándose con una sonrisa amable.

Hermione no sabía si decir lo que paso anoche. Aun su mente se debatía si debía hablar o callar. Si debía hacerlo cargar con toda la culpa, una culpa que no era totalmente del platinado o al menos eso pensaba ella.

Porque la verdad era que toda había sido su culpa, solo de ella. Pero aun sabiendo lo sucedido, podría vivir con lo que paso, podría continuar con Ron y con la maldición. Tendría el suficiente valor de enfrentar esos ojos grises y mirarlo de ahora en adelante.

La castaña se mordió el labio preguntándose, si el sabia que ella estaba viva, si sabía lo que le había hecho esa noche. Aunque eso no podía ser posible, ya que los licántropos no recordaban lo que hacían unas vez transformados. Pero aun así, sabrá que estaba condenada igual que él, a la misma maldición de la_ luna llena._

De pronto otras preguntas más azotaron su cerebro, algo que no comprendía. Porque no sabía la respuesta del porque aun estaba con vida. Porque en vez de asesinarla, la hizo suya. Pero lo más que taladraba su celebro, era lo que había sucedido después.

Porque podía recordar cada palabra en los libros que había leído sobre la licantropía. Estaba completamente segura que en ninguno mencionaba algo parecido. Entonces, porque además de morderla, le había dado su propia sangre. Tendría eso algún significado en realidad. Un significado que de alguna forma la unía más al licántropo o a Malfoy. Ahora, necesitaba encontrar la respuesta a todas esas preguntas o no iba poder vivir con ella misma.

Pero que debía hacer, callar o hablar. No sabía como ella, Hermione Granger lograría no derrumbarse ante lo sucedido, como poder vivir como si nada hubiera pasado. Ahora en ese momento más que nunca necesitaba ese jodido valor Griffyndor, lo necesitaba si quería encontrar las respuestas. Solo cuando vio a la directora Mc Gonagall entrar por la puerta, tomo la decisión.

-¿Como te siente, Hermione?—

-Algo adolorida profesora…pero bien—

-Nos diste un buen susto ayer en la mañana. Mas al pobre de Hagrid, que fue quien te encontró—

-Lo siento—murmuro bajito.

-Bien…lo importante es que estas bien. Ahora, puedes decirnos… ¿qué fue lo que paso?—

-Nnno…no lo sé—mintió la joven.

-No lo sabe o no lo recuerda—

-No puedo recordar nada…yo no sé nada—dijo bajando la cabeza.

-No puede recordar nada de lo que le pudo suceder anoche o porque estaba fuera del castillo—

-No profesora…no recuerdo nada—

-Hermione sabes que lo que digas aquí es confidencial…nadie lo sabrá. Te doy mi palabra que así será mi niña—

-Lo sé profesora…pero yo…—dijo tragando hondo.

-No tienes nada que temer muchacha. Puedes decirme cualquier cosa que recuerdes…puedes confiar en mí—dijo haciendo que Hermione se le hiciera otro nudo en la garganta.

-Sé que puedo confiar en usted profesora Mc Gonagall…pero no recuerdo nada. Lo siento mucho—dijo llevándose una mano a su frente frotándosela.

-Hermione…—

-Minerva creo que es suficiente—dijo Madame temiendo que la chica sufriera una crisis al tratar de forzarla.

-Bueno lo importante es que está bien. Estoy tan feliz de verla tan bien, que por el susto tan grande que nos dio…no le quitare puntos a su casa señorita Granger—dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias—dijo bajando al cabeza.

-Madame Pomfrey cuánto tiempo más estará aquí—

-Me gustaría que se quedara una semana. Pero después debería tomarse otra más para descansar…no está de más—

-Me parece muy bien y no se preocupe que hablare con sus profesores…estoy segura que ellos le enviaran trabajos para que no se atrase en las clases—dijo sonriéndole a la chica…-Bueno querida te dejo descansar ahora. Pomfrey podrías venir un momento—

-Profesora Mc Gonagall—

-Si Hermione—dijo deteniéndose.

-Yo…—

Hermione se le quedo mirando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Por un momento se sintió tentada a contar todo lo que había sucedido entre Malfoy y ella. Pero no pudo decirle nada.

-Gracias por preocuparse por mí—dijo avergonzada por tener que mentirle a la persona que más admiraba.

-No tienes que darla Hermione. Tu sabes que te tengo mucho cariño—dijo acercándose para darle un beso en la frente…-Ahora descansa—la chica solo asintió.

-Ahora regreso—dijo Pomfrey caminando hacia la puerta con la directora.

-Dice que no recuerda nada Pomfrey…que piensas—

-No lo sé…puede que diga la verdad—

-Solo espero, que de verdad así sea—

-Espero que así sea Minerva, que no recuerde nada, ahora ni nunca—dicho eso Mc Gonagall con una leve inclinación salió de la enfermería.

Unos minutos después, la puerta se abrió casi de golpe. Para sorpresa de Hermione que miro, entraba Harry, Ron y Ginny, que con un breve saludo a la enfermera, los tres jóvenes llegaron rápidamente a la camilla en donde estaba la chica.

-Hola Hermione ¿como estas?—

-Much…muchachos pero, ¿qué hacen aquí?—

-Como que hacemos aquí…estábamos my preocupados—

-¿Hermi que te paso?—dijo Ron abrazándola…-Respóndeme, ¿qué fue lo que te paso?—dijo volviendo abrazarla con fuerza.

-Ron estoy bien…por favor me last…—dijo quejándose un poco.

-Ron la lastimas…ten cuidado—dijo Ginny molesta por la actitud de su hermano.

-Lo siento amor—dijo dándole un beso en los labios…-Estaba muy asustado…creí que iba a morirme cuando Harry me conto que tuviste un accidente. Quise venir anoche mismo…pero la profesora no lo permitió—

-Lamento haberlos asustado…—

-¿Hermione, segura que te encuentras bien?—esta vez fue Harry que se acercaba y le daba un suave abrazo.

-Nos diste un buen susto amiga…pero que bueno verte—dijo Ginny abrazándola con cuidado.

-Lo siento chicos—

-Cuando recibí el mensaje de Hagrid casi me da un infarto. Pero no estás como el dijo que estarías—dijo observándola detalladamente…-Gracias a Dios parece que no fue tan grave—

-Pero que dices Harry…pudieron haberla matado—dijo Ron dramatizando…-¿Fue Malfoy? Sé que ese engendro comparte torre contigo…un premio anual. A caso Mc Gonagall se volvió loca al permitir tal cosa—

-Ron mide tus palabras—

-Pero es la verdad Harry. Malfoy también es premio anual…que se puede esperar de ese gusano. Dime Hermione, ¿fue Malfoy?—pregunto esperando respuesta.

-¿Qué?—dijo más pálida al escuchar el apellido.

-Que si fue Malfoy—pero la chica solo se había quedado en silencio…-Sabía que fue una estupidez permitirle a ese mortifago regresar al colegio. Harry estoy seguro que ese asesino tuvo algo que ver o alguno de sus amigotes—

-No—fue lo único que le salió de la boca de la joven.

-Ron…Hagrid dijo que fue algún animal. Así, que esa acusación esta demás…Malfoy es inocente…nunca asesino a nadie—

-Que sepas tú…ese mortifago siempre será un desgraciado—

-Es posible…pero eso no cambia su ayuda en la guerra—

-Ese cuento aun no me lo creo—

-Ya eso quedo en el pasado…no vinimos a hablar de Malfoy, sino de Hermione. Además, te digo que Hagrid me conto que lo más seguro fue algún animal hambriento del bosque prohibido—

-¿Animal hambriento? Pero qué diablos hacías en el bosque prohibido, sola en la noche—pregunto mirando a la castaña.

-Yo no…—

-Ron ya basta de preguntas. Lo importante es que está a salvo y se ve muy bien—

-Solo quiero saber que fue lo que paso y porque estaba en el bosque, Ginny—

-Caballeros—dijo Pomfrey al notar la insistencia del joven Weasley…-La señorita Granger está bien…solo fueron algunos raspones. Lo mejor será dejarla descansar—

-Pero, ¿qué te paso?—volvió a preguntar Ron ignorando lo que dijo la enfermera…-¿Quién te hizo eso? Dime…alguien tuvo que haberte hechizado o algo…pero no te quedes callada Hermi—

-No lo recuerdo Ron…no puedo recordar nada—dijo ya desesperándose.

-¡COMO QUE NO RECUERDAS NADA!—

-Señor Weasley baje la voz—

-Lo siento, pero como quiere que baje la voz, si mi novia está en la enfermería por algo que la ataco—

-Ron tienes que calmarte…eso no le hace bien a Hermione—

-Hermione tienes que recordar. ¿Qué fue lo que te ataco?—

-Queee…nooo…no puedo recordar Ron…yo…—

-Tienes que recordar que fue…anda dime—

-Es suficiente señor Weasley—

-Ron es suficiente…te estás comportando como un bruto—

-¡SOLO QUIERO QUE ME DIGA QUE FUE LO QUE LE PASO GINNY!—

-No tienes que gritar…así no conseguirás nada—

-¡ES MI NOVIA…SOLO ESTOY PREOCUPADO!—

-Señor Weasley si no baja la voz lo mandare a salir—

Harry que se había quedado en silencio mirando a su amiga. Empezó a notar como ella temblaba y palidecía. Era más que obvio que la actitud tonta de Ron la estaba afectando de alguna manera.

-¿Segura que estas bien?—

-Si Harry…estoy segura—dijo mientras Ron seguía discutiendo con Ginny.

-Si recordaras me lo dirías… ¿verdad?—

-Si Harry—dijo tratando de no llorar…-Pero no recuerdo—

-Ok Hermione—

-No descubrieron si fue hechizada—

-Le aseguro señor Weasley que la señorita Granger no fue hechizada—

-Tal vez no están haciendo bien su trabajo—

-Señor Weasley mi paciencia tiene un límite—

-Ron ya es suficiente—

-Tú no entiendes…algo paso aquí…—

-No voy a seguir discutiendo contigo Ron. Le pido disculpa Madame Pomfrey…—

-Descuide señorita Weasley…pero lo mejor es que ya se vayan despidiendo—

-Creo que deberíamos dejar descansar a Hermione. Además, el peligro ya paso—dijo acercándose un poco a la castaña…-Tengo que regresar a la escuela de aurores, pero estaré pendiente…nos veremos en unos días en Hogsmeade—

-Gracias—

-Pero que dices Harry, no podemos irnos—

-No podemos quedarnos Ron…Mc Gonagall fue muy clara con respecto a eso. Además, ella está bien gracias a Dios—dijo Harry tratando de llevarse a su amigo.

Harry quería a Ron como un hermano, pero esa actitud exagerada no era la correcta y definitivamente lo que su mejor amiga necesitaba en esos momentos…era paz. Una paz que no tendría con el pelirrojo allí gritando y exagerando.

-Te veré mas tarde. Lamento el orangután que tienes por novio—dijo Ginny dándole un beso…-Descansa amiga—

-¿PERO QUE HACEN?—

-Ron estoy bien. Ahora solo deseo descansar…por favor—dijo frotándose la frente.

-Trata de recordar que fue lo que te paso…solo tienes que esforzarte un poco y recordaras—volvió a preguntar tomándola por los hombros…-¡RESPONDEME!—

-No recuerdo nada…suéltame—pidió al sentirse sofocada por el pelirrojo.

-¡PERO COMO QUE NO RECUERDAS NADA! ¡ALGO TIENES QUE RECORDAR HERMIONE!—

-Que me sueltes ahora—

-Ron que rayos pasa contigo…la lastimas—dijo Harry ya molesto.

-¡SUFICIENTE SEÑOR WEASLEY!—grito Madame Pomfrey…-¡NO PERMITIRE QUE USTED VENGA AQUÍ A MOLESTAR A MI PACIENTE! ¡AHORA, HAGAME EL FAVOR DE SALIR DE AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE!—

-Pero usted no puede dec…—

-Puedo y lo hare señor Weasley. Salga ahora mismo o lo sacare yo misma—

-Ya es suficiente…no vez que la alteras con tu actitud—dijo Harry mirando como se había puesto Hermione.

-A la verdad que te pasaste Ronald Weasley—dijo Ginny con los brazos cruzado.

-Lo siento Hermione…es solo que estoy nervioso. Tenía tanto miedo de perderte…solo deseaba protegerte—dijo acercándose para darle un beso en los labios, pero la castaña desvió un poco la cara recibiéndolo en la mejilla.

-Lo sé Ron…pero estoy bien. Por favor no te preocupes…vete tranquilo—

-Hora de retirarse señor Weasley—

-Me iré pero no estoy tranquilo Hermi…si recuerdas déjame saber. Te escribiré…te amo—dijo siendo sacado por la enfermera.

-Cuídate mucho Hermione—

-Harry…—

-No te preocupes por Ron, ya se calmara. Solo prepárate para recibir montones de carta—dijo haciendo reír un poco a la castaña…-Tú preocúpate de recuperarte—

-Gracias por venir—

-No tienes que darlas…eres como mi hermana. Si recuerdas algo…sabes que cuentas conmigo—

-Gracias…nos venos Ginny—dijo dirigiéndose a la pelirroja.

-Te veo más tarde—le susurro la pelirroja.

-Nos mantendremos en contacto—dijo Harry antes de darle un beso en la frente a la joven…-Cuídate—

-Adiós—dijo antes de verlos salir por la puerta.

Una vez que todos se habían ido, Madame Pomfrey se acerco con el señor fruncido. La actitud del joven Weasley le había puesto los nervios de punta y de muy mal humor esa mañana. Pero se relajo en cuanto vio a la muchacha más tranquila y serena, una vez que se quedaron solas.

Cuando al fin se quedo sola en la habitación, se prometió así misma que no se iba a derrumbar, que no caería en un pozo sin fondo. Ella buscaría la forma de ser fuerte y enfrentar con valor lo que posiblemente llevaba en su interior. Porque ella era, Hermione Jane Granger de la casa de Griffyndor, heroína del mundo mágico y encontraría la respuesta que buscaba. Una respuesta que encontraría aunque se le fuera la piel en el proceso. Una respuesta que no sabía si la tenía el mismo Malfoy.

Xxxxxxx

A penas llevaba solo un par de noches en la enfermería y siempre se despertaba sudando, asustada y agitada. Así había sido desde que todo empezó. En donde se repetía en sus sueños, lo que paso esa noche en el bosque, en donde corría sin escapatoria.

Pero después todo cambiaba y se encontraba frente a Malfoy, con sus ojos grises fijos en ella. Podía sentir sus manos en su cuerpo tocándola, acariciándola, tomándola hasta hacerla suya. Solo cuando sentía sus labios besándola posesivamente y murmurándole en su oído que le pertenecía, se levantaba sudando y temblando. Si no fuera porque sabía que aun estaba en la enfermería, juraría que era todo real. Una realidad en donde estaba unida en cuerpo y alma a ambos, humano y bestia.

Pero una noche antes de que la dieran de alta. Otra vez, Hermione bañada en sudor se había despertado esta vez gritando _que no le pertenecía_. En cuanto se dio cuenta que estaba en la enfermería y no en el bosque prohibido, trato de calmar los latidos de su corazón, que latían desbocadamente.

-Yo no te pertenezco…no te pertenezco—repetía una y otra vez con lagrimas…-Sal de mi cabeza—dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza…-¿Qué me pasa…que me has hecho?—

-Señorita Granger ¿se encuentra bien?—dijo acercándose preocupada…-¿Tuvo una pesadilla?—

-Si…pero ya me siento mejor—

-¿Recuerdas que soñaste Hermione?—dijo poniéndole la mano en su hombro para calmarla.

-Noo recuerdo…no recuerdo que soné Madame Pomfrey—mintió.

-No se preocupe…todo está bien ahora—dijo ayudándola acostarse…-Le traeré una poción para dormir…dormirás más tranquila—

-Gracias—

Madame Pomfrey que se había asustado al escucharla gritar de esa forma. Se había preocupado por la pesadilla de la joven, temiendo que recordara lo que había sucedido. Lo único que había logrado tranquilizarla, era el saber que no recordaba lo que había soñado o al menos eso decía. Así, que viendo como se había tomado la poción y asegurándose que se había quedado profundamente dormida, se retiro a descansar.

Xxxxxxx

Mientras en otra parte del castillo, Draco que no había podido dormir bien en las noches, se paseaba como león enjaulado por toda la sala de premio anual. Ya cansado de desear verla con todas sus fuerzas, se había logrado introducir a la enfermería sin ser visto.

Draco como la serpiente que seguía siendo, se acerco a la chica sin hacer ningún ruido. El platinado que la observaba en silencio, fue invadido por una sensación que lo quemaba. La sensación que sentía su cuerpo con solo verla dormir, no podía explicarla. Porque esa mujer, a la que deseaba como nunca había deseado a ninguna otra. Era como una droga, que una vez que la pruebas, te haces adicto y te lleva a las profundidades del infierno. Un infierno que en realidad no deseaba escapar, ni la dejaría escapar a ella.

Se acerco despacio a la chica que respiraba con normalidad, rosando despacio su rostro y labios con sus dedos. Pudo ver como sus heridas habían desapareciendo, sin dejar marcas. Despacio acerco su mano al camisón que la cubría, viendo claramente la marca en su hombro. No pudo evitar sonreír con cierta arrogancia. Porque allí estaba su marca personal, una que gritaba a los cuatro vientos que esa mujer, era suya.

Mientras la observaba dormir como el ángel que era. Una parte en su interior sentía cierto remordimiento por lo que había hecho. Pero, aunque podía sentir esos sentimientos, que a veces podían ser contradictorios, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Porque no había duda que aquella mujer, su mujer. Estaba unida en cuerpo y alma a la bestia que vivía en su interior. Una bestia que muy pronto la reclamaría otra vez. Porque sin importa la forma que tuviera, siendo humano o bestia. El era la misma persona y la castaña volvería hacer suya. Porque solo ella era la luz, en aquella terrible oscuridad y eso era algo, que no iba a perder.

-El destino te ha unido a mí, Hermione…me perteneces, como yo a ti—dijo cerca de su oído…-Hoy duerme…pero desde mañana sin importar lo que tomes, siempre estaré en tus sueños—dijo pronunciando al mismo tiempo unas palabras en latín…-Sé que descubrirás lo que somos…tu curiosidad por saber la verdad, te llevaran a descubrirlo. Pero no podrás escapar de los instintos…los que te llevaran al final hacia mi—dijo rosando su cuello con su nariz…-Siempre unida a mí en cuerpo y alma...siempre—

Mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Se acerco a la chica despacio, llenando sus pulmones con el dulce aroma a vainilla. Draco sin poder resistirse la beso tiernamente en los labios. Una vez que se aseguro de que nadie lo viera, salió de la enfermería de la misma forma que había entrado.

-Sin importar cuánto luches o pelees. Muy pronto descubrirás que eres mía Hermione Granger…volverás hacer mía—murmuro el platinado una vez que cerró la puerta.

* * *

**Bueno chicas hasta aquí el capitulo 3**

**Gracias por todos los comentarios anteriores, los que me llenan de una inmensa alegría. Sé que estuvo fuerte el capitulo anterior, pero les agradezco mucho por tomarse el tiempito en leerla y comentarla. Gracias chicas. **

**Será hasta el próximo capítulo y espero seguir contando con sus comentarios.**

**Un fuerte brazos **

**Ladycat **


	4. Chapter 4

Unida en cuerpo y alma a la bestia

Por

The Ladycat69

Capitulo 4

La mañana llego con los primeros rayos del sol, Hermione por primera vez desde que todo empezó, había podido dormir sin tener pesadillas. Se había levantado con una gran energía esa mañana. Al fin le darían de alta y eso era algo que la entusiasmaba el poder dejar aquella camilla.

Había tomado la decisión de no derrumbarse ante lo sucedido. Tenía muy claro que tenía una enfermedad corriendo por sus venas, pero le haría frente. Porque ante todo era una Griffyndor, una leona y era el momento de probar que el sombrero seleccionador no se había equivocado al ponerla allí.

Pero a pesar de sentirse en perfecto estado de salud. No deseaba regresar a su torre de premio anual. Su estado emocional no estaba del todo bien, en realidad aun no se sentía lista para enfrentarlo. Necesitaba investigar primero que le había hecho esa noche, descubrir que tan unida estaba a la bestia o a Malfoy, antes de poder mirarlo a los ojos.

Hermione que se había puesto en pie, sintió una sensación que nunca había sentido. Un olor lleno sus fosas nasales de pronto, tan fuerte que sintió su cuerpo estremecerse de pie a cabeza. Fue una sensación tan extraña, que ni siquiera supo porque se estaba llevando sus dedos a sus labios.

-¿Que es ese olor?—dijo respirando profundamente un olor a menta…-¿De dónde proviene?—se repetía sin recocer bien ese aroma.

-Buenos días Hermione ¿cómo amaneciste hoy?—dijo de repente Madame Pomfrey entrando a la habitación.

-Muy bien Madame Pomfrey—

-Pudiste dormir mejor—dijo poniéndole una bandeja con su desayuno.

-Oh si…muchas gracias—dijo acostándose otra vez.

-Bueno aquí tienes tu desayuno—dijo ayudándola…-En un momento la directora McGonagall vendrá a verla querida—

-Madame Pomfrey…cuando me podre ir—

-En cuanto tome todo su desayuno…ahora desayunar—dijo con una sonrisa para retirarse.

-Disculpe que la moleste…usted sabe de dónde viene ese olor—

-Que olor muchacha…no huelo nada—

-Huelo fuertemente a menta…no lo siente—

-¿Menta? Pues no lo huelo…bueno, quizás son algunos de los dulces que sus compañeros trajeron—

-Si es posible que eso sea—dijo mirando los dulces que estaban en la mesita cerca de la camilla.

-Ahora desayune…necesita recuperar fuerzas—dijo retirándose hacia su escritorio.

Pero Hermione sabía en su interior que ese olor no venía de ninguno de los dulces. Ese aroma a menta era dulce, embriagante, masculino y único. Pero no podía recordar donde lo había sentido antes o más bien, a quien se lo había sentido.

Xxxxxxx

Mientras Ginny Weasley que había madrugado ese domingo, iba a paso ligero hacia la enfermería. Ya estaba a solo unos pasos, cuando se encontró a la directora McGonagall que también iba para el mismo sitio.

-Buenos días señorita Weasley…veo que madrugo hoy—

-Buenos días directora…es que hoy dan de alta a Hermione—

-Si lo sé…en estos momentos me dirijo hacia allí—

-Si usted está de acuerdo me iré con usted—

-Entonces vamos señorita Weasley, estoy segura que le dará mucho gusto a Hermione verla—continuando ambas el camino hacia la enfermería.

-Buenos días Hermione—dijo una sonriente pelirroja que entraba por la puerta.

-Ginny…buenos días. Buenos días profesora McGonagall—

-Buenos días Hermione. Es maravilloso ver que ya está mucho mejor—

-Si profesora…gracias a los cuidados de Madame Pomfrey—

-Eso me alegra muchacha. Bueno me parece que esto es suyo—dijo entregándole su varita.

-Mi varita…ni siquiera me acordaba de ella—dijo tomándola…-Creí que la había perdido…muchas gracias—

-De nada Hermione. Ahora, tengo entendido que la darán de alta en un rato—la chica solo asintió…-Bien, espero que tomes esos otros días para descansar…tómelo como unas merecidas vacaciones—

-No se preocupe profesora…yo me encargare de que descanse—

-No lo dudo de que lo hará señorita Weasley. También algunos de sus profesores me entregaron unos deberes para usted—

-Oh muchas gracias—dijo mirando con un brillo los pergaminos.

-Tómelo con calma, que para eso hay tiempo de demás—la chica solo le sonrió…-Entonces las dejo para que platiquen…solo deseaba entregarle su varita y algunos deberes—con una reverencia la antigua profesora se dirigió al escritorio de Madame Pomfrey.

-Buenos días Madame Pomfrey—

-Oh buenos días Minerva—

-Quería saber cómo seguía Hermione…pero viéndole pues…—

-Físicamente está bien…pero anoche tuvo una pesadilla—dijo mirando hacia la camilla…-Creo que gritaba algo parecido a…_no te pertenezco. _La pobre chica estaba muy alterada—

-¿No te pertenezco? Oh por Dios…dijo lo que le paso, te digo algo—

-Ella dice que no recordaba que había soñado. Tuve que darle una poción para que pudiera dormir. No quise presionarla para no inquietarla…eso puede ser peligroso—

-¿Peligroso?—

-Recordando o no, si se presiona mucho puede sufrir una crisis. Por eso mismo te pedí que no le permitiera visitas al señor Weasley…ese muchacho puede presionar hasta hacerla estallar—

-Ahora entiendo…el señor Weasley tiene buenas intensiones pero equivocadas. Pero descuida…no permitiré que entre al colegio—

-Es lo mejor—dijo antes de quedarse pensativa.

-¿Qué piensas?—

-Algo me dice que ella sabe lo que le paso, Minerva. Me preocupa que lo enfrente sola—

-Si lo sé…también me preocupa. Pero no quiere decir quien fue—dijo soltando un suspiro.

Minerva McGonagall desde que Hermione había aparecido en ese estado, había tenido una larga charla con el cuadro de Dumbledore. La antigua profesora de Transformaciones le había contado sobre sus sospechas, de que la chica estuviera mintiendo sobre su supuesta amnesia. Pero como siempre con una sonrisa, el viejo director solo le dijo que tuviera paciencia.

-¿Que piensas?—

-En algo que me dijo Dumbledore—

-¿Que te dijo?—

-_El destino es misterioso e incierto…__pero a menudo encontramos nuestro destino por los caminos que tomamos para evitarlo. El destino de la señorita Granger ya esta echado. Nada cambiara que sea una luz, __en un alma de oscuridad_—repitió suspirando.

-¿Y eso que significa?—

-Pues en realidad no lo sé. Solo sonrió y me dijo que fuera paciente, que cuando estuviera lista…diría lo que sucedió esa noche—

-Eso espero—

Mientras las dos brujas platican sobre la castaña. Hermione le había contado a Ginny el montón de cartas que había recibido en esos días de Ron, cartas preguntándole e insistiéndole si había recordado. La cual muchas de ellas aun no había leído, para evitarse un dolor de cabeza.

-Ron no cambia y mira que mama se lo advirtió—

-Se que está preocupado, pero me sofoca con tanta pregunta, es tan…—

-Fastidioso, insoportable, tedioso, pesado…—

-¡Ginny!—

-La lista es larga…puedo seguir toda la mañana—dijo riendo ambas…-Sabes Hermione, quiero a mi hermano…pero no entiendo porque estas con el—

-Supongo que por lo mismo que tu estas con Harry—

-No creo que sea igual—

-Y como estas tan segura—

-Harry me gusta como hombre, lo deseo como mujer y…—

-¡GINNY!… ¿pero qué dices?—dijo sonrojándose.

-La verdad, porque estoy segura que es con Harry con quien deseo estar el resto de mi vida—dijo tomando su mano…-Qué me dices de ti…es con Ron con quien quieres estar—

-Pues nos llevamos bien, compartimos mucho, nos besamos y por muchas cosas más—

-Yo me he besado con algunos y no por eso debo estar con ellos—

-No es lo mismo. Ron y yo tenemos…—

-¿Estas enamorada?—

-Lo quiero…—

-No pregunte eso Hermione—

-¡Ginny!—

-Solo se honesta contigo Hermione… ¿Aun estás enamorada?—

-Creí estarlo…pero ya no sé. Lo siento Ginny…—

-No te disculpes Hermione. Quiero a mi hermano más de lo que demuestro. Pero si no estás segura…no deberías continuar—

-Por favor solo cambiemos el tema—

-Cambiemos el tema señorita Granger…pero eso no evitara que la verdad siga ahí. Lista para regresar a tu torre de premio anual—dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

-En realidad no, Ginny—

-¿Hermione, no quieres volver?—

-Ginny no es eso…pero me pregunto si puedo quedarme contigo solo unos días en la torre de Griffyndor—

-Hermione eso no tienes ni que preguntarlo. Así todas podemos cuidarte hasta que te sientas bien por completo. Porque estarás descansando de eso nos encargaremos—

-En serio no será ningún problema—

-Claro que no. Además, la cama que ocupabas sigue vacía—

-Gracias Ginny—dijo abrazándola…-Lo malo es que necesitare algunas cosas de mi habitación…no puedo salir en bata por los pasillos—

-Si quieres puede pedirle a la profesora McGonagall que me acompañe a tu torre para poder recogerte algunas cosas. Así, el hurón albino no se enfadara si me llega a ver—

-Buena ideas…te hare una lista—dijo tomando pluma y papel.

-Haber…déjame ver. Pero Hermione un libro…se supone que descansaras unos días más—

-Si pero los profesores me han dejado tarea…aunque no tanta como esperaba—

-Hermione ya quisiera yo que no me dejaran tanta tarea—

-Bueno pero lo voy a necesitar—

-Hay por Merlin…no cambias—dijo soltando un respiro…-¿Cual?—

-Criaturas mágicas—

-Pero para que quieres ese libro en especial—

-Es solo para entretenerme—

-Pero…—pero en eso momentos la directora se acercaba.

-Señoritas me retiro…te veré más tarde Hermione—

-Espere profesora McGonagall—

-Si señorita Weasley—

-Profesora, Hermione pasara unos días con nosotras en la torre de Griffyndor—

-Oh me parece muy bien—

-Pero va necesitar algunas cosas. Podría usted acompañarme a su sala de premio anual a recoger lo que necesita—

-Por supuesto—

-Entonces iré por tus cosas y regresare—

-Aquí te espero—

-Cuídate mucho Hermione…quiero que sepas que si deseas hablar de lo que sea, puedes hacerlo en confianza—

-Gracias—

Una vez que ambas salieron rumbo a la torre de premio anual. McGonagall se paro frente al cuadro de una hermosa hada, murmurando la contraseña sin que Ginny la escuchara. En cuanto el hada escucho la contraseña les permitió la entrada a ambas.

-Vaya esto sí que es muy bonito—dijo la pelirroja mirando los dos colores unidos.

-Creo que el señor Malfoy no está, la habitación de Hermione es aquella—dijo señalando la puerta derecha…-La dejare unos minutos en lo que usted recoge lo que necesite…no tardare—

-Claro profesora—dijo entrando en el cuarto de la castaña.

Unos minutos después de que McGonagall saliera por la puerta, Draco entraba a su sala. En cuanto entro se tiro al mueble frente a la chimenea, pero el ruido proviniendo de una de las habitaciones lo alerto.

-¡Volviste!—

Draco con una sonrisa se fue acercando a la puerta que estaba entre abierta. Pero para su decepción al abrirse la puerta, no era la castaña la que salía con un bulto en brazos, sino Ginny Weasley.

-¿Qué haces aquí pequeña Weasley…como entraste?—pregunto sobresaltando a la pelirroja que se había asustado al abrir la puerta…-¿Donde está Granger?—

-Demonios me asustaste Malfoy. La profesora McGonagall me permitió la entrada, para buscar unas cosas para Hermione—

-¿Unas cosas para Granger, ya la dieron de alta?—

-Si hoy mismo…pasara unas semanas en la torre de Griffyndor—dijo pasándole por el lado.

-¿Qué?—

-Que pasara unos días con nosotras en la torre…—pero Draco no la dejo continuar.

-Como que pasara unos días en la torre de Griffyndor—dijo de una forma letal haciendo retroceder a Ginny.

-Pues si ella…—trato de decir pero en esos momentos la puerta se abría.

-Buenas días señor Malfoy— dijo McMagonall entrando por la puerta.

-Buenas días directora McGonagall—

-Espero que no le haya molestado el que le permitiera a la señorita Weasley entrar un momento a su sala de premio anual, a buscar algunas cosas para la señorita Granger—

-No me molesto para nada—dijo apretando los dientes.

-Esta lista señorita Weasley—

-Si profesora ya tengo lo necesario—

-Entonces nos retiramos. Buenas días señor Malfoy—

Draco se quedo parado mirando como ambas salían por la puerta. El platinado solo se dejo caer en el mueble con una sonrisa. Era más que obvio que la castaña lo estaba evitando a toda costa. Pero también sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que descubriera la realidad, una realidad que la llevaría a sus brazos.

Mientras Ginny había llegado a la enfermería con las cosas de la castaña. Hermione que se habia metido en el baño, observaba la marca en su hombro, asi que soltando un respiro continuo arreglandose. Luego de una hora, Hermione ya estaba vestida cómodamente con unos jeans y suéter. Una vez ya lista, Madame Pomfrey le dio las indicaciones para que se cuidara.

-Muchas gracias por cuidarme Madame Pomfrey—

-Fue un verdadero placer…no olvide descansar—

-Lo hare—

-Evite pasar malos ratos y si me necesita solo venga—

-Gracias así lo hare—

-Señorita Granger tome esto—dijo entregándole una botellita.

-¿Que es?—

-Una poción para dormir…solo por si la llega a necesitar—dijo porque sabía que lo más seguro la iba a necesitar.

-Gracias—

-Cuídate mucho—

-No se preocupe Madame Pomfrey, la cuidaremos—

Así, que con una gran sonrisa, ambas chicas salieron de la enfermería. Mientras por otro lado, Theodoro Nott caminaba por los pasillos dirigiéndose hacia la biblioteca, cuando al girar se encontró pegado a la pared a Draco.

-Demonios Draco me asustaste—

-Hola a ti también Theo—

-Pero, ¿qué haces aquí?—

-Solo espero Nott…solo espero—

-Esperas… ¿pero qué cosa?—

Cuando en esos momentos se escucharon voces que se acercaban por el pasillo. Draco se despego de la pared esperando quien se aproximaba doblara en la esquina. Pero la espera no duro mucho, ya que Hermione y Ginny al doblar quedaron frente a Draco y Theo.

-Malfoy—dijo en un susurro.

-Granger—dijo mirándola a los ojos…-Al fin de alta—dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ssii—respondió quedando todos en silencio.

-Que bueno que ya estás bien, Granger—dijo Nott rompiendo el incomodo silencio.

-Gracias Nott—dijo mirando como el platinado solo seguía mirándola.

-Bueno nosotras nos retiramos—dijo Ginny.

-Nos estamos viendo—dijo sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Ambas chicas continuaron su camino hacia la torre de Griffyndor. Hermione que estaba con los nervios de punta, agradecía en silencio el que la pelirroja la tuviera agarrada del brazo, porque si no se hubiera caído al suelo al reconocer el aroma que había sentido esa mañana.

-Eso fue raro—dijo la pelirroja mirando hacia atrás…-No deja de mirarte—le susurro.

-Solo lleguemos a la torre—

-Hermione ¿estás bien?…te has puesto muy pálida—

-Estoy bien…es solo que me siento algo cansada—

-Bueno ya estamos llegando. En cuanto llegue iré a la cocina para ver si pueden hacerte una sopa—

Mientras los dos Slytherin solo se quedaron mirando, hasta que las chicas desaparecieron de vista. Theo una vez que las vio irse, se giro hacia el platinado que aun seguía mirando sin decir nada. Draco lo miro, soltando un suspiro antes de girarse.

-Draco estas…—

-Estoy bien Theo—

-Menos mal, creí que no ibas a poder controlarte—

-Falta poco Theo…falta poco—

-Draco amigo que…—pero Draco no lo dejo continuar.

-Para tenerla a mi lado—dijo mirando al misántropo con un brillo letal…-La necesito conmigo…sé que ella siente igual—dijo antes de caminar dejando al joven parado.

En cuanto Theo salió de la impresión de esas palabras, lo siguió al comedor. No hizo más que entrar al comedor y los murmullos comenzaron, pero eso al joven ex mortifago lo tenía sin cuidado, sentándose como siempre retirado de todos. Theo descarto ir a la biblioteca, sentándose con su amigo en silencio.

-No se cansan de hablar—murmuro Theo hastiado de las miradas y murmullos.

-Ya lo harán-dijo Draco como si nada…-No ibas a otro lado—

-Puedo ir después—

Pero en ese momento entraba Luna Lovegood con sus aires de soñadora, sentándose frente a la mesa de los Slytherin. Theo en cuanto la vio se quedo embobado con la belleza e inocencia de la joven. El joven misántropo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano clavándose al asiento, al sentir el dulce aroma a manzana inundado sus fosas nasales. La manzana nunca le había gustado, pero desde que empezó hablar con Luna, esa maldita fruta se había vuelto su favorita.

Theodoro Nott no sabía en qué momento aquellos sentimientos habían surgido por la joven que todos consideraban loca, solo sabía que le gustaba, pero qué diablos, si en realidad estaba como un loco enamorado de ella. Luna Lovegood desde que había terminado la guerra, le había hablado como nadie lo había hecho, se escribían constantemente y se encontraron una que otra vez. Si, esa chica de ojos azules como el cielo, era su luz en aquella terrible oscuridad.

Luna en cuanto se percato que era observada, miro al joven frente a ella, que enseguida se sonrojo. La chica que le sonrió, lo saludo con la mano. Theo casi hipnotizado le devolvió el saludo de la misma forma. Mientras Draco que se había quedado con la boca abierta, miraba toda aquella escena.

Pero en cuanto Luna se puso en pie, para acercarse a la mesa de los Slytherin, Theo sintió que le faltaba el aire. Esa chica de ojos soñadores le quitaba el sueño y su solo presencia lo alteraba. Mientras Luna ajena a lo que provocaba en el misántropo, con una radiante sonrisa, saludando a ambos jóvenes.

-Hola Draco Malfoy—

-Hola—

-Hola Theo—

-Hola Luna—dijo casi idiotizado.

-¿Como estas hoy?—

-Bien y ¿tu?—

-Muy bien…más tarde iré a buscar Nargle—

-Oh que bien—

-Te gustaría venir…conmigo—dijo jugando con sus dedos.

-Me encantaría—

-Entonces te veo dentro de una hora en la salida—

-Ahí estaré—dijo con una sonrisa que para muchos era escalofriante, ya que Theodoro Nott no era de los que sonríen.

-Adiós Draco Malfoy…hasta horita Theo—dijo marchándose dando saltitos.

-Hasta horita Luna—dijo soltando un suspiro olvidando que su amigo lo estaba mirando…-¿Qué?—

-Joder…te gusta Lovegood—

-Queeee…que noo ellaaa…eelllas ess ssoloo…ssooloo mmimi ammiga—dijo casi tartamudo.

-¡Aja!—dijo levantando una ceja…-Te gusta…es ella—

-Tengo que ir a la biblioteca—dijo rojo como un tomate.

-Un momento…—

-Hola muchachos que bueno que los veo—dijo Blaise Zabini sentándose frente a ellos…-¿Y a este que le pasa? ¿Porque esta tan rojo?—

-Si Theo, explícale a nuestro querido Blaise porque estas así—dijo Draco casi burlándose.

-Yooo noo esstoyy rojooo—

-Pero si se puede freír un huevo—

-¿Y tú en dónde estabas?—pregunto Theo rápido desviando el tema.

-Llevando una carta a la lechuzeria para Pansy—

-Oh si me escribió—

-Si a mi también—

-Que buenos amigos tiene…está muy enojada con ustedes dos porque no le han escrito—dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Es que estado ocupado preparándome para los E.X.T.A.S.I.S…casi no tenemos tiempo ni descanso. Pero sin falta le escribiré hoy—

-Y cuál es tu excusa Draco—

-Le escribiré cuando pueda—dijo poniéndose en pie…-Los veo más tarde—

-Demonios pero de que me perdí—

-Mas de lo mismo…iré a la biblioteca—

-Theo espera…escuche que ya la dieron de alta… ¿sabes como esta?—pregunto bajito.

-Recuperada…eso creo. La vimos cuando salió, parece que se quedara unos días en la torre de Griffyndor—

-Joder eso no debió gustarle a Draco—

-Creí que iba a perder el control…pero se mantuvo—

-Theo si ella dice algo—

-Si no ha dicho nada hasta ahora…no hablara. Creo que su deseo de descubrir lo que paso, será más fuerte. Además, recuerda que estamos hablando de Hermione Granger…cree que dejara las cosas sin investigar lo que paso o el porqué—

-Esto es una locura…lo que hizo Draco es una locura—

-Tal vez…pero ella es la elegida—

-Eso no quita que sea una locura. No pudo hacer las cosas como se supone que lo hace un jodido alfa—

-Blaise tú lo sabes, yo lo sé…el problema es que a Draco le importa una mierda—

-Ahora que pasara—

-Pasara lo que tiene que pasar…la luna llena se acerca. Draco no descansara hasta tenerla de nuevo…eso es algo que no está muy lejos de suceder—dijo mirando al moreno…-Una vez que eso ocurra, Granger no tendrá escapatoria—

-Bendito Merlín—

-Tengo que ir un momento a la biblioteca—poniéndose en pie.

-Después iras a sala común—

-No quede verme con…con eehh. Oh diablos, quede verme con Luna. ¿Algún problema?—

-NO tranquilo…ninguno—dijo levantando las manos…-Luna…por eso te pones así—dijo viendo como su amigo se sonrojaba otra vez.

-Vete a la mierda Blaise—dijo haciendo reír al moreno.

-Demonios sí que estamos jodidos—viendo a su amigo irse.

Xxxxxxx

Mientras en unos de las habitaciones de Griffyndor, Hermione se acomodaba en su antigua cama. Desde que había entrado por la puerta la invadió una seguridad, pero una parte de ella se sentía vacía, como si algo le faltara.

Las chicas de su antiguo cuarto la recibieron con mucha alegría, un cariño que en realidad nunca pensó que pudiera sentir por parte de ellas. Una vez que las chicas planeaban como cuidar a la castaña. Ginny salió a buscarle una sopita para que pudiera cenar, ya que la chica no quiso ir al gran comedor.

-Ginny deja de dar tantas vueltas… ¿qué pasa?—dijo dejando la bandeja a un lado.

-No quiero molestarte Hermione—

-Dime—

-Hermione aun no recuerdas lo que te sucedió—

-No Ginny…no recuerdo—mintió la castaña…-Por favor no me hagas lo que hace Ronald en sus cartas—

-Yo no haría eso—dijo sentándose cerca de ella…-Sabes las chicas y yo estamos planeando una pijamada…habrá fiesta porque estás aquí—

-Ginny pero mañana tienen clases y…—

-Por favor Hermione, todas estamos contenta de tenerte aquí otra vez…nos acostaremos temprano, anda di que si—dijo juntando las manos.

-Está bien…pero a dormir temprano—

-Le diré a las chicas y a Luna—saliendo corriendo de la habitación.

La castaña negó con la cabeza una vez que su amiga salió. Hermione camino hacia la ventana mirando hacia el lago. Sin desearlo un recuerdo, un nombre llego a su cabeza, que tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Sintiendo que las fuerzas se le iban, solo se dejo caer al suelo abrazándose a sí misma.

-Draco—dijo cerrando los ojos por la sensación que estaba sintiendo…-¿Que me has hecho…que me sucede? Tienes que controlarte Hermione…tienes que controlarte—se repetía abrazándose tratando de controlar lo que la invadía.

Mientras en la sala de premio anual, el platinado estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados en el mueble. Así estuvo hasta que sintió un susurro lejos, abriendo sus ojos, miro fijamente las llamas que bailaban.

-Hermione no podrás evitarlo…eres mía—

Xxxxxxx

Hermione llevaba casi una semana en la torre de Griffyndor. La chica que en esos momentos se encontraba en la sala común, leía sobre las criaturas mágicas. La castaña que leía cada palabra con cuidado, esperaba encontrar algo que tal vez se le había escapado u olvidado, cuando en tercer año buscaba información sobre los licántropos.

Mientras Draco cansado de esperar que regresara a la torre, escribía una carta. El platinado sabía que el tiempo se estaba acabando, como su paciencia al no tenerla a su lado. Así, que tenía que presionar para que saliera de su escondite.

-Nebula (niebla) —dijo llamando a una hermosa lechuza imperial negra…-Entrégale esto a Hermione Granger…solo a ella debes dárselo—una vez que amarro la nota en su pata, el ave salió por la ventana a entregar el mensaje.

Estaba tan metida en la lectura, cuando un ruido en la ventana llamo su atención. Mirando que aun se encontraba sola, se acerco a la ventana, viendo una lechuza negra volando alrededor, que en cuanto abrió la ventana la lechuza entro a la sala. Aquella ave negra le dio una leve reverencia, levantando su pata para que tomara la nota. Así, que con temor cogió la nota, viendo como salía por la ventana sin esperar respuesta.

Hermione que volvió a sentarse en donde estaba. No sabe cuánto tiempo paso mirando la nota que tenía su nombre escrito. La chica miro la fina letra tantas veces, hasta convencerse de que era de Draco Malfoy. Así, que respirando profundamente, soltó el fino lazo verde que tenia la nota, mirando con horror lo que había escrito.

_**Granger**_

_**No puedes seguir evadiéndome por más tiempo, tenemos que hablar. El tiempo se acaba y la luna llena no tardara en llegar.**_

_**D M**_

-Dios mío…—dijo mirando otra vez la nota…-No creo estar lista para enfrentar esto—

La chica que ya estaba empezando a hiperventilar, volvía a leer la nota, cuando la puerta del cuadro se abrió. Una pelirroja y una rubia entraban hablando de ciertas criaturas mágicas. Hermione al ver quiénes eran rápidamente guarda la nota en su bolsillo, fingiendo leer.

-Hola Hermione—dijo Ginny…-Hermione se supone que debes descansar…no leer—

-Hola chicas…estoy bien. Además, me gusta leer—

-Hay no cambias—dijo resignada…-Enseguida regreso Luna…voy por el libro—

-Aquí te espero—quedando las dos sola.

-Siéntate Luna—

-Gracias Hermione…es bueno verte bien—

-Gracias—

-¿Que estás leyendo?—

-Criaturas mágicas—

-Algún tema en especial—

-No…solo leía—

-¿Cuando regresaras a tu torre de premio anual?—

-Pues aun no se… ¿por qué?—

-Porque no es bueno que te sigas escondiendo—

-Perdón…no me estoy escondiendo Luna—dijo algo nerviosa.

-Hermione…no encontraras lo que estas buscando escondida en estas cuatro paredes. La respuesta que buscas, es posible que no esté en ese libro, sino en el que menos tú crees—dijo la rubia con cierta inocencia señalando el libro.

-Luna pero que…—

-Mama solía decir, que las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen y muchas cosas pasan por un motivo…sea para bien o mal—dijo encogiéndose de hombros…-No le tengas miedo a tu destino Hermione…se que lo enfrentaras con valentía—dijo dejando a la castaña muda…-Lo que haya sucedido, paso porque tenía que suceder…así estaba escrito—dijo tomando su mano…-Tu serás una luz en la oscuridad…no temas descubrirlo—

-Luna es que hay cosas que son difíciles y…—

-Nadie dijo que son fáciles Hermione…la vida no lo es. Sabes, siempre te he admirado por tu valentía…sé que no eres cobarde y me enorgullece ser tu amiga. Pero no puedes seguir evadiendo lo inevitable…ya es tiempo—

-Pero… ¿pero de que hablas?—pregunto horrorizada.

-No lo sé…pero algo me dice, que tú lo sabes—dijo con cierta inocencia…-Tal vez encuentres lo que buscas…si sabes en donde buscar—

-Luna yo…—pero en ese momento alguien las interrumpió.

-Aquí lo tengo Luna—dijo Ginny entregándole un libro de adivinaciones.

-Oh gracias Ginny…te lo devolveré cuando lo termine—

-No hay problemas…tomate tú tiempo—

-Bueno ya me voy, iré por una tarta de melaza…nos vemos—dijo dando saltitos hacia la salida.

-Luna—

-Si Hermione—

-Gracias—

-Estarás bien…no le temas a tu destino—dijo diciéndole adiós con la mano salió por el retrato.

-Pero de qué rayos estaba hablando—pregunto la pelirroja pero la chica estaba perdida en sus pensamientos…-Hermione…Hermiones me escuchas—

-Si Ginny lo siento que me decías—

-¿Hermione estas bien? Te quedaste ida de momento—

-Si…es solo que me quede pensando en algo que dijo Luna—

-Luna es buena amiga…pero la mayoría del tiempo uno no sabe de que está hablando—dijo encogiéndose de hombros…-¿Que te dijo?—

-Solo una verdad—

-Ahora si no entiendo—

-Ginny gracias por estar conmigo estas dos semanas—

-No tienes que darlas…eres mi mejor amiga. Además, te quiero como una hermana…siempre estaré a tu lado—

-Lo sé…también te quiero como una hermana. Pero he estado pensando…en regresar a mi torre—

-Sabes que no es necesario…puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees—

-Si lo sé…pero ya es tiempo—

-Estas segura de querer volver—

-Si estoy segura…me acompañas a llevar mis cosas—

-¿Segura…ahora?—

-Completamente…me acompañas—

-Claro…solo espero no encontrarnos con el hurón. Mira que la ultima vez me miro de una forma que me dio escalofríos—pero ante el comentario de la pelirroja, Hermione no comento nada.

Una vez que sus cosas estaban recogidas ambas se dirigieron a la torre de premio anual. En el camino se encontraron con Neville, el cual quiso acompañarlas para que después Ginny no regresara sola.

Cuando llegaron al cuadro de la hermosa hada, Hermione dijo la clave, entrando las dos a la pequeña sala, mientras Neville esperaba en las escaleras. Hermione que sentía el corazón en la garganta, respiro aliviada al ver que la sala estaba completamente desierta.

-Creo que Malfoy no está—dijo Ginny acompañándola a su habitación.

-Si eso parece—

-Estarás bien aquí con el hurón—

-Si estaré bien…no te preocupes—

-No iras al comedor a cenar—

-No tengo hambre…creo que me acostare temprano—

-Bueno entonces descansa…mañana iremos al pueblo, ¿iras?—

-Aun no lo sé—

-Hermione tienes que salir más—

-Te diré mañana—

-Entonces me retiro…descansa—dijo de una forma que a la castaña le hizo recordar a Molly.

-Lo hare…descansa tu también—dijo viéndola salir por la puerta.

Una vez que la pelirroja se fue, Hermione se encerró en su cuarto. Sabía que tenía que hablar tarde o temprano con Malfoy, pero en ese momento solo deseaba tomar un baño caliente, descansar y no pensar. Iba ir a darse un baño, cuando una pequeña elfa apareció en su habitación con una bandeja.

-Buenas noches señorita Granger—

-¡Winky!—

-La señorita Luna me pidió que le trajera un vaso de leche y tarta de melaza, para que no se acueste con el estomago vacio—

-Gracias Winky y si vez a Luna, dale las gracias—

-Así lo hare señorita…Winky recogerá todo cuando termine—dijo antes de desaparecer.

Una vez que se comió lo que le había traído, se dio un largo baño caliente. En cuanto salió, noto que la bandeja ya no estaba. Así, que apagando la luz, se metió rápidamente en la cama, esperando no soñar con cierto platinado que se había adueñado de sus sueños, aun tomando la poción.

Mientras la castaña caía en los brazos de Morfeo, no se dio cuenta en la sombra que estaba bajo su puerta. Draco que por un momento se sintió tentado entrar y poseerla hasta el cansancio, prefirió ser paciente. Porque no había duda que la castaña iba a descubrir por sí sola, lo que ambos eran.

-Bienvenida Granger…muy pronto volverás hacer mía—dijo caminando con una sonrisa en sus labios, hacia su propia habitación.

* * *

**Bueno chicas hasta aquí el capitulo 4**

**Muchas gracias a todas esas chicas que me han dejado sus comentarios, la siguen y han convertido esta historia en su favorita. **

**Será hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Abrazos**

**Ladycat **


	5. Chapter 5

Unida en cuerpo y alma a la bestia

Por

The Ladycat69

Capitulo 5

A la mañana siguiente, había salida a Hogsmeade, lo cual casi toda la escuela iría al paseo ese fin de semana. La chica pensó que ese sería el momento perfecto para investigar a fondo sobre la licantropía, sin ser molestada. Hermione convencida que Malfoy pasaría el día a fuera con los demás, salió de su habitación, agradeciendo a Dios que no estuviera por ningún lado el platinado.

Una vez que salió por el retrato, se encontró con muchos estudiantes que ya estaban listos para la salida. La castaña que saludaba con una sonrisa, vio cerca de las escaleras a Ginny y Luna platicando de solo Dios sabe qué cosa. En cuanto las chicas la vieron le sonrieron hiendo rápidamente a su lado.

-Hola Hermione…buenos días—dijeron a coro.

-Hola chicas…buenos días—dijo saludando a Ginny y Luna.

-Ya estamos lista para el paseo a Hogsmeade—

-Yo solo quiero ir a Honeydukes…me gusta lo que venden ahí—dijo Luna con ese tono tan peculiar…. —Mmmm es especial los chocolatitos—

-Si Lunita ya lo sabemos—dijo Ginny negando con la cabeza.

-Bueno yo no voy a ir. Así, que pásenla bien chicas—

-Pero como que no iras con nosotras. Hermione, mi hermano ira…nos encontraremos con Harry en…—

-Si lo sé…me lo escribió varias veces. Es solo que no estoy de ánimos para sus preguntas e interrogatorios…por favor dile que no me sentía bien—

-No te preocupes Hermione, le diremos que tenías unos pequeños lobillisticos en la cabeza—

-Unos que…lobillisque. Pero, ¿qué es eso?—pregunto Ginny con los ojos desorbitados.

-Los lobillisticos son unos animalitos muy pequeños que vuelan alrededor de tu cabeza. Aunque no son muy comunes y es raro que tú los tengas—dijo convencida mirando la cabeza de Hermione.

-¡Ohh!—dijeron las chicas a coro.

-No son peligrosos verdad Luna—dijo con una sonrisa Hermione a su amiga.

-Oh no Hermione…pero es raro que estén alrededor tuyo, solo aparecen cuando…—

-Bueno, solo le diremos a los chicos que tenias dolor de cabeza…punto—dijo Ginny porque ya estaba sintiendo ella misma un dolor de cabeza.

-Gracias Ginny—

-Pero Ginny los lobillisticos están ahí—dijo señalando la cabeza de la castaña.

-Si Luna pero no creo que Harry y Ron, en especial Ron lo entienda—

-Ohhh es cierto—dijo llevándose los dedos a su boca.

-Pero que harás en todo este tiempo…no habrán muchos estudiantes, solo los más pequeños—dijo Ginny una vez que salió de impresión de los supuestos animalitos.

-No te preocupes. Además, pensaba ir a la biblioteca—

-Hay Hermione apenas te recuperas y ya quieres ir a la biblioteca…hay un mundo allá afuera—

-Si Ginny es que no tengo ganas de salir…diviértanse por mí las dos—

-Bueno, pero por favor no te pierdas en la biblioteca o mejor dicho en algún libro—

-No lo hare…solo estaré un ratito y después me iré a descansar…lo prometo—dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tú ganas—dijo la pelirroja abrazándola.

-Te traeremos algunos dulces—

-Gracias Luna—

-Nos vemos más tarde Hermione—

-Diviértanse—

Una vez que se despidió de Ginny y Luna, camino rumbo a la biblioteca. En cuanto entro vio que la bibliotecaria estaba completamente vacía. Así que agradeciendo su suerte de tener privacidad para lo que deseaba encontrar, se acerco mostrando su mejor sonrisa. Sin percatarse que cada movimiento suyo, era visto por unos intensos ojos grises que la observaban desde las sombras.

-Buenos días Madame Pince—dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Buenos días señorita Granger, ¿como estas?—

-Estoy mejor, gracias—

-Ya la echaba mucho de menos—

-Gracias…también extrañaba estar aquí—

-No fue con sus compañeros al pueblo—

-Preferí estar aquí…si a usted no le molesta—

-Por supuesto que no muchacha—dijo feliz de verla otra vez allí…-Entonces bienvenida…si necesita ayuda, solo dígamelo—

-Muchas gracias Madame Pince…con su permiso—

Hermione una vez que vio, que la bibliotecaria regresaba a lo que estaba haciendo, se adentro a los pasillos. La castaña que agradecía que la mayoría estuviera en Hogsmeade, y los más pequeños pues en otros lados, se puso a buscar.

-Licantropía…licantropía—dijo buscando por los libros, hasta que dio con el tema.

La castaña que miro hacia todos lados, saco varios libros con el mismo tema. La chica que se había sentado en una mesa al final de la biblioteca, comenzó a leer. Pero después de unas horas y para decepción de la joven, los primeros dos solo hablaban de lo mismo.

_**L**__**icántropo**__del griego κάνθρωπος: λύκος, lukos, "lobo", and άνθρωπος, anthrōpos "hombre") es una criatura humanoide quien ha sido infectada con la licantropía y tiene la habilidad de transformarse en un lobo o en una figura antropomórfica con características lobunas; generalmente un ser humano se convierte en hombre lobo por la mordedura de otro de esos seres, y otras veces (las menos numerosas) por medio de una maldición…_

-Necesito saber algo más que no sepa—dijo cogiendo otro libro.

_Según, la mayoría de los __licántropos__ no se transforman en tales voluntariamente (sólo los hombres lobos auténticos pueden hacerlo); son víctimas y sufren enormemente a la hora de su metamorfosis. Lo que es peor, al transformarse pierden completamente la conciencia humana y se vuelven peligrosos, incluso para sus seres queridos. __La táctica de un licántropo es el ataque por sorpresa, acercándose con cuidado y aprovechando sus afilados colmillos para morder y desgarrar a sus víctimas, hasta asesinarla. _

_La enfermedad de la licantropía solo se transmite por medio de una mordida. Una persona que sobreviva a tal ataque, está expuesto a sufrir una transformación en el próximo ciclo lunar…eso de sobrevivir. __Un licántropo sólo puede ser herido por armas mágicas o de plata…_

Mientras más leía, mas se horrorizaba. No había duda que ella se transformaría en una bestia en la primera luna llena. Pero en ese momento un ruido al final del pasillo, la sobresalto levantando la cabeza en busca del origen del ruido. Hermione se quedo un rato observando, pero al todo quedar otra vez en silencio, continuo con la lectura.

-Que fue lo que realmente me hizo—murmuro mirando todos los tomos que había sacado…-La respuesta no está aquí—

Hermione era brillante, astuta e inteligente, ella sabía que aun siendo mordida por un licántropo no pudo haber sanado tan rápido, había algo más, más profundo, lo podía sentir y eso era lo que taladraba su cabeza hasta dolerle.

Hermione que soltó un respiro de frustración, sentía que la cabeza le estallaría en cualquier momento. La castaña no encontraba algo que le pudiera explicar que fue lo que paso. Lo que significa que en vez de asesinarla, la haya tomado esa noche, algo que le explicara porque la bestia le había dado su sangre, para terminar mordiéndola y lo peor del asunto es que no podía pedirle ayuda a la bibliotecaria.

Sin encontrar la respuesta se paro para regresar los libros a su sitio. Hermione soltando un fuerte respiro, mirando los libros que tenía frente de ella, giro su cabeza hasta ver al fondo del pasillo, algo que llamo su atención.

Una vez que todos estaba en su lugar, como hipnotizada la castaña camino hacia el final de la larga fila de libros. Hasta llegar en donde había una sección de **mitos y leyendas**. Así, que esperando encontrar algo, dio con aquel antiguo y desgastado libro.

-**Mitos y Leyendas de los Licans**—dijo leyendo el titulo de aquel antiguo libro…- ¿Licans?—se pregunto quedándose en el mismo sitio.

En cuanto lo abrió noto que el autor del libro era desconocido. Aquel libro antiguo, hablaba sobre el origen de los Licans. La chica sintiendo cierta curiosidad, comenzó a leer que trataba sobre la extinción, surgimiento, dominio, habilidades, vínculos de un licans o _licántropo alfa_. Así, que respirando profundamente comenzó a leer esperando encontrar algo…

_**~La leyenda dice que los primero Licans eran lobos que podían volver a su forma humana aun con la luna llena. Se dice que por muchos siglos fueron los enemigos mortales de los seres de la noche (vampiros), aun siendo de un mismo creador~ **_

_**La leyenda dice que ambos seres místicos han existidos por siglos. Aunque, se desconoce que llevo a los licans a su extinción. Se dice que después, volvieron a surgir como Licántropos. Lo único que los diferencia de los licans, que los licántropos no reconocen, una vez que su transformación se ha completado… **_

Hermione que sentía como la garganta se le secaba, se llevo una mano a la frente limpiando su sudor. Aquello que estaba leyendo no podía ser cierto o ¿sí? Hermione continuo ojeando las paginas, hasta que dio con algo que lo más seguro respondería sus preguntas, pero soportaría conocer las respuesta. Así, que respirando hasta llenar sus pulmones de aire, continuo leyendo hasta que dio con el último tema.

-Licans o licántropos alfa—murmuro la joven.

_**~Hay mitos y leyendas que cuentan que un licans alfa puede surgir otra vez, solo si el original de la raza licántropo, muerde a un descendiente puro de las dos razas mitológicas. Dice la leyenda que el gran alfa será un humano que lleve en su interior la pureza de ambas especies~**_

_**Un licántropo alfa puede llegar a medir de dos a cuatro metros de alto, eso es algo que va cambiando en cuanto va cogiendo madurez. Un alfa en los primeros meses de su renacimiento es más ágil, rápido, agresivo que otros licántropos, más si corre magia por sus venas~**_

_**~El alfa suele ser extremadamente fuerte, aun en su forma humana, al extremo de destrozar no solo a un humano, licántropo o cualquier criatura mágica, con sus propias manos. También el licans o licántropo alfa no solo tiene una fuerza descomunal, sino que es capaz de ver, escuchar, olfatear mejor que cualquier otro licántropo. Pero también puede desarrollar sus sentidos, agudizándolos aun en su forma humana~ **_

_**Un licántropo de pura raza (o uno que sea consciente de lo que es) puede asumir una forma híbrida (una mezcla entre su forma humanoide y la animal). El híbrido es capaz de utilizar sus manos y utilizar magia; pero es también muy peligroso con sus garras y dientes~ **_

**~Nunca pero nunca se debe subestimar a un licántropo alfa, ya que son extremadamente celosos, feroces, posesivos y protectores con los suyos. Cuando están profundamente heridos o su pareja está en peligro, entran en una especie de rabia y se ven totalmente cegados por la ira, haciendo que su cuerpo cambie a su forma animal sin quererlo~**

_**Aunque no son inmortales, **__**pueden vivir hasta los 100 años o más junto a su pareja. Llegado el día de su muerte se preparan y eligen la manera en la que desean morir, pero sólo hay dos alternativas... solos o con su pareja, esta última opción muy íntima entre ellos. Ya que su pareja aullara su muerte esa noche junto al alfa, hasta que su fin también llegue o viceversa…**_

_**~Un alfa reconocerá a su igual mediante por uno de sus sentidos, algo que solo ocurre una vez. Una vez que eso suceda, la bestia que habita en su interior, a la luz de la luna llena deberá marcarla como su compañera, algo que por más que desee evitar en su forma humana, no podrá, ya que la bestia en su interior no se detendrá hasta lograr su cometido~ **_

_**El mito de cómo puede suceder eso, no está comprobado. Solo se sabe que cuando eso sucede, el licans o licántropo alfa marca a la hembra escogida, dándole de beber su propia sangre, siendo esto una forma de transformarla en su compañera. Una acción muy parecida que tienen los hombres de la noche (vampiros) al escoger a sus parejas~ **_

Hermione había dejado de leer, ya que sus manos no dejaban de temblar. Su cerebro que trabaja a mil por segundos, trataba de digerir toda esa información que contenía aquel libro. Aquellas palabras siendo mitos o leyendas eran más que claras de lo que ella era y seria en adelante.

-Dios mío que es esto…que me ha hecho—dijo antes de seguir leyendo.

_**~Una vez completada el lazo sanguíneo con la pareja escogida. El licans o licántropo muerden a su compañera, trasmitiéndole de esa forma sus dones mágicos, junto a la maldición. Esa es una acción que solo el macho alfa tiene el privilegio de hacer~ **_

_**Una maldición que correrá por sus venas, uniéndose en cuerpo y alma al tomar el licans o licántropo su sangre. Esto puede suceder antes o después de marcarlo(a), no hace la diferencia, ya que la marca visible, se vuelve su marca personal~**_

_**~La leyenda dice que al estar completada la unión, ambos serán uno solo, un solo ser, un solo cuerpo, una sola alma. La hembra escogida no podrá escapar de su destino, atracción, necesidad, ni de los más profundos instintos de estar cerca del macho. Porque antes de que el primer ciclo lunar surja, el licans o licántropo alfa, como hombre reclamara a su mujer, haciéndola suya…**_

Hermione que había leído claramente la última oración, no pudo continuar con lo que allí decía. Solo podía sentir como todo se detenía a su alrededor, como volvía a sentirse indefensa y pequeña ante todo lo que le estaba sucediendo. Aquellas palabras escritas no podía ser ciertas, ella no podía ser su compañera, su mujer o lo que fuera. No podía pertenecerle a Draco Malfoy.

La castaña que sentía que la respiración se le escapaba de los pulmones, tuvo que pegarse al gigantesco librero para no caer al suelo, sin percatarse que ya no estaba sola en el pasillo.

-No puede ser…esto no puede ser cierto—dijo soltando el libro que caía pesadamente al suelo…-Esto no me puede estar pasando—dijo llevando las manos temblorosas a la cara.

-Sabía que lo descubrirías…sin ninguna ayuda—

Hermione al escuchar una voz suave como seda a su espalda, se giro despacio encontrándose con su dueño, que en cuanto vio quien erea, todos los vellos de su piel se erizaron. Allí, como siempre vestido de negro, estaba Draco Malfoy, con sus ojos tan fríos como el acero, clavados en ella.

-Ahora ya sabes lo que eres…lo que somos—dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Que me hiciste?—dijo casi con dificulta por la falta de oxigeno.

-Eres inteligente Granger…sabes la respuesta—dijo caminando hacia ella, cogiendo con elegancia el libro…-No hay duda que es un libro interesante…no piensas igual. Todo mito y leyenda viene de algo real—dijo mirando el titulo.

-¿Qué…?—

-En tus venas corre la maldición de la licantropía y mucho mas—dijo caminado con el libro en las manos.

-Esto no puede ser cierto. No puede ser cierto…yo no puedo…—dijo viendo como le pasaba por el lado.

-Que no puede ser cierto…lo que eres—dijo parándose cerca del los enormes libreros, para soltar el libro que regresaba a su sitio.

-¿Estoy maldita?—

-Es más que una maldición…pero eso ya lo sabes—

-Eres…eres un…que mas da—dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos sin poder decir nada mas, se giro para irse.

-Soy lo que sea que estés pensando y mucho más—dijo viendo pensaba irse, algo que no iba a permitir…-Pero eso no quita que me pertenezcas a mí, Granger—dijo logrando que se detuviera.

-Yo no te pertenezco maldito demonio—dijo mirándolo con toda la dignidad posible…-No porque me hayas atacado, mordido yo no te…—

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?—dijo de repente callándola…-¿Por qué no dijiste que fui yo, quien te ataco esa noche? Pudiste decirle a McGonagall que soy un licántropo. Me hubieran encerrado por lo que te hice…realizando el sueño de muchos—dijo cínicamente…-Solo tenias que decirlo y ya. ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?—

-Yo…—dijo casi sin voz.

-Tú que Granger…dime—dijo sonriéndole…-Te diré porque no lo hiciste Granger. Porque tú sabes que en cierta forma fue tu culpa…algo que tú misma te buscaste por…ser curiosa—

-¿Mi culpa?—

-Te quedaste aun sintiendo que corrías peligro, hasta descubrir lo que soy y fuera demasiado tarde. Ahora, ¿de quién es la culpa?—

-Yo solo…—

-Debiste marcharte cuando te lo dije…eso pasa cuando no se escucha consejos—dijo con cierto cinismo…-Granger fuiste testaruda y jodidamente valiente hasta el final. Tu solo querías probar que en el fondo todos tenían razón sobre mi…Draco Malfoy sigue en malos pasos o está planeando algo siniestro. ¿No es así?—

-Eso no es cierto…yo solo…—

-Ustedes los Griffyndor son tan jodidamente valientes, tienen coraje, honor, dispuesto a enfrentar todo el maldito mundo. Pero a ti, a donde te ha llevado toda esa basura…solo hacia mí—

-No voy a seguir escuchándote—

-Cuando lo creerás Granger?—

-¿Creer que cosa?—dijo apretando los dientes.

-Que mereces la magia…que eres digna de ella—dijo sorprendiendo a la chica.

-Yo no…—

-Por ser como eres…es que estamos en este preciso momento. En el momento en que tus dudas son aclaradas, en donde descubres que no solo te transformara con la primera luna llena en un feroz licántropo, sino que le perteneces a Draco Malfoy, que por casualidad ese soy yo—dijo duramente.

-No te pertenezco, me oíste Malfoy….no te pertenezco—

-No cambias, aun con lo que sabes…no cambias—dijo con cierta sonrisa…-Ese es tu problema Granger, crees saberlo todo y no sabes nada. Tanto leer—dijo señalando los libros…-Leer hasta quemarte las pestanas…para que al final no sepas nada—

-No quiero verte nunca—dijo girándose para irse.

-Eso será algo difícil…tu y yo compartimos torre. Además, tú eres Mía—

-Yo no soy tuya…—

-Si lo eres Granger, tú eres mía por derecho de sangre—dijo viendo como la castaña lo miraba con horror…-Así es, fuiste mía esa noche Granger…mía en todo los sentidos—

-Yo no…—

-Te hice mía…mía—dijo con un brillo en los ojos…-Te tuve bajo mi cuerpo, hasta casi ver el amanecer—dijo con crueldad.

-Noo see…noo see dde quee hablas—

-Vamos Granger, no intentes jugar el mismo juego conmigo. Sé que engañaste a todos diciendo que no recordabas lo que paso esa noche…pero recuerdas. Tú recuerdas lo que paso entre nosotros en el bosque prohibido—dijo mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Eso es…es imposible, tú no puedes recordar nada de lo que…—pero al verlo sonreír sínicamente, lo comprendió todo…-Esto no puede ser cierto…no puede ser. Tu recuerdas lo que me hiciste—dijo con lagrimas…-¿Lo recuerdas?—

-Recuerdo todo lo que paso la noche que me seguiste al bosque…cada detalle de lo que allí sucedió—

-Eso no es posible…los licántropos no pueden…—

-Si no pudiera recordar…estarías muerta—dijo acercándose un poco hasta rosar el rostro de la chica con sus dedos…-Aun puedo oler tu aroma…podría reconocerlo a varios metros de distancia—dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Entonces lo que me hiciste…lo sabías—dijo sacándole la mano de un manotazo…- Acaso estabas consciente de lo que me estabas haciendo… ¿lo estabas?—

-Siempre estuve consciente de lo que…—pero aquella oración fue rota por el sonido de una solida bofetada.

Draco que había recibido una fuerte bófeta, la miraba entre molesto y divertido. La realidad que no sabía si estrangularla o besarla hasta hacerla gemir, con tan solo ver lo sonrojada que se había puesto. Pero lo que si estaba completamente seguro, era los deseos tan grande que tenia de tirar al suelo a esa mujer y poseerla tantas veces hasta saciar su propia sed.

-Tú lo sabías—dijo ya con las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas…-Lo sabías…sabias que era yo y aun así no te detuviste—dijo apretando los puños…-Me violaste maldito—dijo llorando mas.

-Cada uno es responsable de sus acciones Granger. Soy responsable de las mías, como tú de las tuyas…no lo olvides—dijo con frialdad.

-Como te atreves a decirme eso… ¿cómo? Me violaste, ultrajaste, me tomaste a la fuerza como si fuera un animal. Tu maldito me…me robaste todo…—dijo mientras su hermoso rostro era bañado por las lagrimas.

-Es cierto…robe tu pureza, tu virginidad e inocencia…eso no va a cambiar—

-Eres un ser despreciable maldito. Me arrepiento de no haber dicho nada a nadie…yo debí…—dijo tratando de limpiarse las lagrimas para no darle gusto de verla así derrumbada.

-Pero no lo hiciste ni lo harás—

-Quien va a detenerme… ¿tu?—

-No…solo no lo harás—

-Eres un monstro…—

-Sin importar que forma tuviera esa noche…fuiste mía. Eso es algo que nada ni nadie va a cambiar—dijo metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-No—dijo horrorizada…-Lo que me hiciste no me hace tuya, maldito engendro…no me hace tuya—

-Oh si…eso te hace mía—dijo pegándose a uno de los libreros cerro sus ojos…-Puedo sentir la lucha interna, peleas como una verdadera leona. Pero esa rabia nunca remplazara por completo el deseo, solo conseguirás que aumente mas—dijo mirando al techo…-Ese será un fuego interno que solo yo podre calmar Granger—dijo soltando un suspiro…-Esa noche no solo fuiste mi hembra, mi mujer Hermione. Sino que te di mi sangre, te di una parte de mi…marcándote como mía—dijo mirándola con brillo letal.

-¡CALLATE…NO QUIERO OIRTE!—dijo dándole otra bofetada…-¡MALDICION!—dijo mirándose la mano enrojecida.

-Aun no eres suficientemente fuerte Granger. Pero comenzaras hacerlo cuando surja el cambio…cuando seamos uno, pero nunca olvides que yo siempre seré más fuerte que tu…siempre—dijo viendo la rabia en los ojos de la castaña…-Puedo sentir tu sangre en mis venas, gritándome lo que te niegas aceptar…que te posea aquí y ahora. Sé que lo sientes…sientes mi deseo, tan fuerte como el tuyo—

-No puede ser… ¿Que me has hecho?—volvió a preguntar.

-Esa pregunta porque me la haces…si tú sabes la respuesta. Ese libro fue muy claro…muy detallado. Mi sangre corre por tus venas y la tuya por las mías…es una unión, un lazo. Es lo que te hace mi compañera…unidad a mí—

-Me hiciste un lazo de sangre…eso no es cierto…no es verdad—se repetía negando con la cabeza.

-Eres la bruja más inteligente que ha tenido este colegio, sabes que es cierto…lo sientes—

-¿Que realmente eres…que clase de monstro eres?—dijo casi sin voz por el nudo en su garganta.

-¿Que soy, Granger? Un monstro no es nada comparado conmigo—dijo acercándose peligrosamente a la castaña…-Soy Draco Lucius Malfoy, descendiente puro de ambas razas, un licántropo alfa y tu eres mi compañera…quieras o no—dijo agarrándola repentinamente por los brazos pegándola a su cuerpo…-En una semana más habrá luna llena…antes de que esa noche llegue, te reclamare como mía—dijo besándola con violencia.

El tenerla así tan cerca fue más de lo que pudo soportar el platinado. Aquella mujer lo estaba volviendo loco de deseo, llevándolo a lo más profundo del abismo. Draco que había perdido el control y hasta la cordura, la besaba como un loco desquiciado. El solo sentir sus labios carnosos aprisionados con los suyos, era una sensación endemoniadamente sensual. Tratando a toda costa de profundizar aquel beso robado, un beso que ella rompió apartándolo bruscamente.

-¡SUELTEME…NO ME TOQUES!—grito empujándolo…-Prefiero estar muerta…me oíste, muerta—dijo limpiándose los labios.

-Una Griffyndor hasta el final, pero no podrás evitarlo…puedo sentirlo—dijo agitado cerrando los ojos, respirando profundamente…-Tu pulso se ha acelerado, te cuesta trabajo respirar, puedo escuchar los latidos fuerte de tu corazón y el aroma…el aroma que sale de tu cuerpo me llama…me grita—

-¡Cállate!—dijo casi en un hilo de voz…-¡Cállate!—

-Se que tienes miedo, no por lo que has descubierto, sino porque lo que sientes desde que todo empezó, desde que llevas mi marca en tu piel—dijo logrando que todo los vellos se le erizaran a la chica.

-¡CALLATE…NO SIGAS!—grito tapándose los oídos…-Te odio…te odio—

-Me odias…me odias con toda tu alma. Pero al mismo tiempo me deseas…me deseas tanto que puedo olerlo—dijo acercándose a la chica…-Porque te resiste aceptar lo que eres, lo que somos…entrégate a mi—

-No…nunca—dijo con rabia de pensar que pudiera estar sintiendo eso.

-Podría hacerte mía aquí mismo Granger…hacerte gritar de placer—dijo dando unos pasos más hacia ella…-No luches mas con lo que sientes…se mía—

-Si te acercas yo te…—

-Al final no podrás resistirte…tu instinto te traicionara. ¡TE HARE MÍA PARA SIEMPRE!—dijo frunciendo el seño.

-Te odio…no sabes cómo te odio—dijo retrocediendo horrorizada…-Te odio Draco Malfoy…te odio por condenarme a esto—

-Granger no luches—

-¡VETE AL INFIERNO!—

-Granger algún día me iré al infierno…pero juro que te llevare conmigo—dijo tratando de acercarse otra vez.

-No te me acerques…no me toques. Te odio…te odio con toda mi alma—

-También me odio...—dijo agarrándola otra vez…-Me odio mas por no poder arrancarte de mi cabeza ni de mi piel, por desearte con locura—dijo pegándola tanto que la chica podía oler la menta que salía sus labios al rozar los suyos...-Te odio Hermione Jane Granger…por condenarme a vivir así...necesitándote—dijo uniendo sus labios con los de ella en otro beso violento.

-¡SUELTAME!—grito empujándolo.

-Te juro que volverás hacer mía Hermione Granger. Tú volverás hacer mía, hoy, mañana, pasado da igual…pero antes de que llegue la primera luna llena…volveré a tenerte—dijo acercándola más a su cuerpo.

-¡NUNCA…ME OISTE…NUNCA!—grito logrando zafarse de su agarre.

-Nunca digas nunca Granger…te puedes tragar tus palabras—dijo con una sonrisa que hizo rabiar mas a la castaña.

-Ojala pudiera cambiar toda esta pesadilla que estoy viviendo por tu culpa. Te odio Draco Malfoy…te odio maldito mortifago—dijo antes de salir corriendo.

-¡GRANGER REGRESA!—grito lleno de rabia, corriendo detrás de ella.

Draco que la vio salir por la puerta, salió detrás de ella. Pero cuando ya la estaba alcanzándola en la esquila, alguien se puso en el medio impidiéndole correr. Draco que estaba que echaba fuego vio como la castaña se alejaba, mirando a la persona que tenía enfrente.

-Pero qué carajo…—

-Hola Draco…te estaba buscando por todos lados—

-¿Que quiere Astoria?—

-Quería hablar contigo—

-Ahora no puedo—pero la chica le sostuvo el brazo…-Quítame la mano de encima—dijo de una forma muy peligrosa.

-Perdona…pero es importante—dijo soltándolo.

-Te dije que ahora no puedo—

-Pero Draco tus padres quieren que nos reunamos en las fiestas de navidad para hablar de nosotros—dijo poniéndose en frente con sus manos en su pecho.

-¿Qué?—

-Creo que ellos quieren que nosotros estemos…ya sabes…tu y yo…—pero la chica no termino la oración.

-No me interesa…ahora sal de mi camino—dijo antes de salir corriendo detrás de la castaña.

-Pero Draco…—dijo quedándose en el mismo lugar con la palabra en la boca.

Hermione entraba a la sala de premio anual con el corazón bombeando rápido. La chica que temblaba como una gelatina, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerzas tratando de alguna forma borrar de su memoria sus palabras, sus manos y sus besos.

Porque desde el momento en que lo vio, algo hirvió en ella, un deseo tan grande como el odio que le tenía en ese momento. Pero de pronto escucho que alguien iba a entrar, corriendo hacia su habitación, logrando hechizar la puerta.

Hermione que ahora apretaba fuertemente su varita, miraba fijamente la puerta. Casi se le paralizo el corazón al ver una sombra bajo su puerta, soltando un grito cuando escucho como el platinado golpeaba la puerta con fuerza.

-¡GRANGER ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!—grito fuera de sí.

-¡LARGATE MALFOY…DEJAME SOLA!—

-¡QUE LA ABRAS O NO RESPONDO!—grito golpeando la puerta.

-¡TE ODIO MALDITO HURON DE MIERDA…LARGATE!—grito al escucharlo decir un hechizo pero sin lograr abrir la puerta.

-¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!—grito golpeando más fuerte la puerta.

-¡NOOO…VETE MALDITO MORTIFAGO DE MIERDA!—

-NINGUN HECHIZO ME DETENDRA GRANGER…ABRE AHORA—volvió a gritar descontrolado.

-¡LARGATE!—grito sabiendo que el platinado no podría entrar…-No puede entrar…no puede—se repetía convencida de que su hechizo no pudiera romperlo.

-¡TÚ LO HAS QUERIDO!—dijo retrocediendo.

-¡NO VOY A…!—pero antes de que terminara la oración, un fuerte sonido lleno la habitación.

Hermione había dado unos pasos hacia atrás cubriéndose el rostro por el fuerte estruendo, mirando horrorizada la puerta abierta de par en par, sin poder creer que la hubiera abierto aun con el hechizo.

Draco que sentía un deseo en su interior hasta hacerlo rabiar, había abierto la puerta de una sola patada. Hermione que apretaba la varita con fuerza había retrocedido al verlo parado con la mirada clavada en ella, cargada de ira, rabia y lujuria.

-¡EXPELLIARMUS!—grito con fuerza la chica.

Hermione que miro sorprendida al platinado que había lanzado un hechizo no verbal, esquivando el ataque con un leve movimiento de su varita. La castaña que apretaba mas la varita, con ganas de borrarle esa maldita sonrisa con un buen puño, lanzo varios más, pero ninguno le hacía efecto al maldito demonio que solo la miraba con una sonrisa de triunfo, al esquivarlas del mismo modo.

-¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ O TE JURO QUE TE LANZARE UN CRUCIO!—

-Inténtalo haber que pasa…anda inténtalo—dijo invitándola con la mano hacerlo…-Quiero ver como lo haces—

-¡MALDITO ENGREIDO, ERES DESPRECIABLE! …¡BOMBARDA!—grito fuerte.

-¡ACCIO VARITA GRANGER!—grito fuertemente logrando que la varita de la chica llegara a sus manos…-Ya me canse de estos juegos, Granger—

-Pero como hiciste… ¡DAME MI VARITA MALDITO!—grito aun sin poder creer que se la haya quitado de esa forma.

-¡NO!—dijo tirando ambas varitas lejos…-Para lo que vamos hacer no hace falta las varitas. Pero primero, tu y yo vamos a hablar—dijo cerrando fuertemente la puerta tras él.

* * *

**Bueno chicas hasta aquí el capitulo 5**

**Espero que este nuevo capítulo haya sido de su total agrado. Quise explicar un poquito sobre los licans o licántropos alfa. Una maldición que tiene nuestro adorado Draco, haciéndolo único y muy fuerte. Aunque en estos momentos Hermione no lo ha tomado bien lo que es, más adelante pues…mejor no digo nada. **

**Es posible que tengan dudas aun sobre cómo se convirtió o desde cuando, pero más adelante esas dudas quedaran claras. Lo prometo.**

**Una vez más gracias chicas por todos sus comentarios anteriores, en verdad les agradezco de corazón cada uno, significan mucho para mí. **

**Será hasta el próximo capitulo**

**Un abrazo**

**Ladycat**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola chica antes que nada me disculpo por la tardanza. Pero lamentablemente estuve hospitalizada y fui sometida a una operación de emergencia. Aunque aun ando adolorida, quise subir este capítulo que estaba casi terminado antes de irme al hospital. **

**Pues no les quito más tiempo, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Unida en cuerpo y alma a la bestia

Por

The Ladycat69

Capitulo 6

_-¡NO!—dijo tirando ambas varitas lejos…-Para lo que vamos hacer no hace falta las varitas. Pero primero, tu y yo vamos a hablar—dijo cerrando fuertemente la puerta tras él._

Hermione que había dado un brinco en cuanto escucho la puerta cerrarse, retrocedió aterrada de solo pensar que estaba sola en una misma habitación, con ese demonio que la miraba fijamente. Mientras Draco que ya se había cansado de la actitud de la castaña, estaba dispuesto a todo, hasta dejar su piel ahí mismo, sin con ese la tenía otra vez.

-Aléjate de mi—dijo tirándole lo primero que encontró…-¡LARGATE DE MI HABITACION!—grito buscando que mas lanzarle.

-Te dije…que tú y yo vamos hablar—esquivando un objeto.

-Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo…todo está muy claro—

-Falta mucho aun por aclarar Granger—

-No me interesa…no quiero oírte—

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo quieras o no—

-No quiero—

-Pareces una chiquilla malcriada. Una chiquilla a la que hay que darle unas buenas nalgadas—dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Muérete Malfoy—dijo haciéndolo sonreír más, lo que enfureció más a la castaña.

-Que elocuente Granger…solo dos palabras. En serio no se habrán equivocado al pensar que eres la bruja más inteligente de este estúpido colegio—dijo riendo…-Ahora, vamos a hablar o habrá más palabras como esa—

-Eres un ser despreciable, ruin, vil, infame, rastrero, detestable…un monstro—dijo agitada…-Pero si no hay palabra que describa que eres—

-Demonios y eso que no hay palabra…imagina si la hubiera—dijo con cierto cinismo…-Si ya te cansaste de decirme todo los sinónimos que me pueden describir…tenemos que hablar—dijo ya serio.

-Te dije que no tengo nada que hablar contigo. Es más…te odio con toda mi alma—

-¿Como dijiste?—

-Te odio—dijo apretando fuertemente los puños.

-¿Me odias?—pregunto serio.

-¡TE ODIO MALDITO!—

-¡Dime otra vez que me odias!—dijo llegando a ella en dos zancadas…-¡ANDA REPITELO MALDITA SEA…REPITELO!—grito tomándola por los hombros.

-¡SUELTAME…SUELTAME!—gritaba la chica desesperada.

-¡DIME QUE ME ODIAS MORTIFAGO!—

-¡TE ODIO MALDITO MORTIFAGO DE MIERDA…TE ODIO!—grito zafándose, logrando darle una bofetada.

Hermione que se había soltado de su agarre retrocedió en el momento que volvió a bofetearlo. La castaña miraba asustada aquel platinado que estaba frente a ella, con los ojos cargados de ira y algo más que la asustaba.

-Así que me odias—dijo apretando los dientes…-¿No es así?—

-Te odio…te odio por todo lo que me hiciste… ¡MALDITO!—grito levantándole la mano.

-¡ES SUFICIENTE!—grito el platinado agarrándole la mano.

-¡SUELTAME MALDITO…SABIAS QUE ERA YO MALDITO EGOISTA, LO SABIAS Y AUN ASÍ ME VIOLASTE, ME…ME…!—

-¡ES CIERTO…SOY UN CABRON EGOISTA!... pero eso no cambia las cosas—

-¡TU ME CONDENASTE A ESTE INFIERNO!—

-¿Qué yo te condene?—

-¡SIII!—

-¡ESCUCHEME BIEN GRANGER…ESCUCHA BIEN LO QUE TE VOY A DECIR DE UNA PUTA VEZ!—volvió a gritar enfadado…-¡RECONOZCO QUE FUI UN PUTO EGOISTA DE MIERDA, PERO TU TE CONDENASTE EN EL MOMENTO QUE ENTRASTE AL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO…TU SOLITA TE BUSCASTE TU CONDENA, TU DESTINO!—

-¡SUELTAME…NO ES CIERTO YO NO…!—

-¡NO QUE GRANGER…NO QUE!—grito sacudiéndola…-¡CUANDO ACEPTARAS QUE TU SOLA ENCONTRASTE TU DESTINO ESA NOCHE…TU SOLA. ¡ASÍ COMO YO SUPE DEL MIO CUANDO ESTUVE FRENTE A GREYBACK…UN DESTINO QUE EL DESGRACIADO PAGO CON SU VIDA!—grito el platinado para luego hacer una pausa…-¡ACEPTA QUE LA RESPONSABILIDAD ES TAN TUYA COMO MÍA…ACEPTALA…ASÍ, DE QUE CARAJOS ME CULPA TANTO!—

-Tú abusaste de mí...de mí—dijo la chica sin fuerzas…-No justifica que porque te haya seguido…hayas abusado de mi—dijo con voz temblorosa por las lagrimas…-No tenias derecho…no tenias—dijo agarrándose de la camisa del rubio con fuerza.

-Es cierto…no tenía derecho. No tenía derecho a violarte como el animal que era. Pero lo hecho, hecho esta—

-Acaso sabes lo que me hiciste—

-Lo sé…pero no puedo cambiar el pasado. Pero aunque pudiera…no lo haría—dijo mirándola fijamente.

-No sé porque…porque me odias tanto Malfoy. ¿Qué te hecho para que me odies tanto?—pregunto sorprendida por lo que le había dicho el platinado.

-Yo no te odio Granger. Aunque no lo creas…no te odio—

-Entonces porque yo…porque si no me odias, me hiciste esto—

-Yo…—

-Porque no me asesinaste…porque no lo hiciste—dijo logrando que el platinado la soltara… ¿PORQUE?—grito golpeando el pecho del joven.

-¿Hubiera preferido que te asesinara?—pregunto con el seño fruncido…-Es lo que tratas de decirme…que preferías estar muerta que…que unida a mi—

-Es exactamente lo trato de decir. Porque yo…porque yo—

-Otro día hablaremos—dijo retrocediendo enfadado…-Creo que ahora estas muy alterada—dijo girándose.

-Me vas a responder ahora—

-No me da la gana de hacerlo—

-¡RESPONDEME MALFOY…RESPONDEME…PORQUE YO, PORQUE YO…!—

-¡NO!—

-¡AHORA QUIEN ES EL CHIQUILLO MALFOY!—

-¡GRANGER ESTAS JUGANDO CON FUEGO…!—

-¡RESPONDEME…PORQUE YOOOO!—

-¡MALDICION GRANGER…PORQUE NO QUERIA ESTAR SOLOOO! …No quería estar solo—

Un terrible silencio inundo de pronto aquella habitación. Draco bajo aquel coraje había dicho su motivo, un motivo que aunque para muchos podía sonar egoísta. Era la verdad que escondía su alma solitaria. Porque no hay mayor temor a vivir una vida en soledad y eso es algo que puede volver egoísta al hombre más honorable del mundo.

-¡Demonios!—dijo revolviendo su pelo.

-Por eso lo hiciste Malfoy…por no querer estar solo me condenaste a una enfermedad que no tiene cura—

-No es una enfermedad cualquiera. No vez…no vez que es una jodida maldición—dijo caminando hacia la ventana para mirar la luna…-Una maldición que ha estado en mi familia por generaciones. ¡Mi maldición!—

-¿Una…una maldición?—

-Así es Granger…una maldición. No tienes idea el infierno que he vivido estos meses—dijo dándole la espalda…-Aunque estaba consciente de todo a mí alrededor, mis sentidos y de ti. La bestia que vive en mi, seguía ahí…estaba ahí. Acaso piensas que el fácil luchar contra algo que es parte de ti…que comparte tu propio cuerpo, mente y alma—

-Yo no…—

-Pues así es Granger…así es. Es un infierno que te consume lentamente, que puede corromper tu alma, que podría hasta volverte loco o lanzarte a lo más profundo de una oscuridad—dijo girándose lentamente hacia ella…-Pero si te preguntas el porqué tu…solo puedo decirte que fue porque te reconocí aquella noche en el castillo, cuando pensaba que estaría condenado a una oscuridad eterna por errores pasados—

-Que…—

-Así es, eres la luz en un inmensa oscuridad…eso te hace mi igual—dijo viendo la expresión de la castaña…-Sé que suena egoísta, pero eres mi otra mitad, mi alma, mi balanza…lo eres todo—dijo caminando despacio hacia la castaña…-No tienes idea todas las veces que sentí la necesidad de ir a buscarte y traerte conmigo, hasta enlazar tu destino al mío de una buena vez—dijo caminando de un lado a otro…-Yo no quiera volver a este maldito colegio…no quería estar cerca de ti—dijo tomándola sorpresivamente por los hombros hasta acercarla…-Sabía que era arriesgado tenerte cerca, que me volvería loco, que era una tortura. Porque esa parte mía te deseaba como loco a su lado. No tienes ni la mas mínima idea de las veces que sentía que perdía el control con tan solo verte sonreír—dijo acercándola más hasta rosar sus labios…-Deseaba protegerte de mí, de la bestia…lo intente hasta el último momento. Pero tú te empeñaste en estar cerca de mi…no te alejaste cuando te lo pedí y al final no pude con lo que sentía—

-Malfoy…—dijo con lagrimas en cuanto el la soltó con brusquedad.

-Todos estos años de insultos, malos tratos e indiferencias, tienen un motivo. Maldición Granger es que no lo vez. Era la única forma de mantener lejos de mí, de esos sentimientos que me mataban día a día, de una crianza errónea. Porque al final todos tenemos el mismo color de sangre… ¿no crees?—

-No quiero oírte…no sigas—dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Siento algo por ti desde el primer día que te vi y quería pensar que te odiaba. Pero la verdad era que me odiaba a mi mismo por cobarde...por no tener el valor de decirte lo que...—pero la chica lo dejo continuar.

-¡Cállate!—

-Hermione es que no vez que yo te…—

-NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRLO…NO TE ATREVAS—grito golpeándolo en el pecho, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran…-No lo digas…no te atrevas a decirme que sientes algo…no lo digas—repetía golpeando su pecho.

-Al menos tengo el valor ahora decirte lo que siente mi alma. Sin embargo tú te aferras a un sentimiento que no es verdadero o de verdad me vas a decir, que tú estas en realidad enamorada de Ronald Weasley…por favor eso no te lo crees ni tú misma—

-¡Cállate!—le exigió…-Yo…yo qui…quiero a Ron…el es…—

-Noooo…tú sientes algo por mí. Lo supe desde el primer momento que te acercaste a mí esa noche…cuando toque tu mano lo sentí, lo sentimos—

-Yo no sentí nada—

-¡Mientes!—grito…-Deja de engañarte a ti misma…es tu oportunidad de mostrarme que tan valiente eres leona—

-¡No sigas!—dijo desesperada golpeándolo.

Draco que sabía que aquella chica estaba llegando a su límite, no hizo nada para detenerla, solo dejo que se desahogara. Mientras Hermione se sentía débil físicamente y mentalmente con todo lo que estaba pasando, golpeaba y lloraba.

La chica que lloraba desgarradamente, golpeaba sin cesar el pecho del platinado, así continuo hasta que no pudo más. Aun llorando solo dejo caer la frente en el pecho del platinado agotada.

-Malfoy no sigas…—dejando caer sus lagrimas en la camisa negra.

-No merezco que me perdones y lo más seguro me vaya al mismo infierno. Pero hoy Hermione Jane Granger…—dijo tomándole el rostro…-Quiero hacerte el amor—dijo uniendo sus labios a los de ella.

Hermione sentía sus labios como fuego sobre los suyos. Podía sentir su suave lengua ronzando sus labios, pidiendo permiso para invadir. Pero la sensación que la invadió fue tan intensa que la asusto, empujándolo agitada. La chica que se sentía emocionalmente débil lo miraba confundida, alejándose tan rápido como pudo. Necesitaba alejarse cuanto antes de ese demonio, porque sabía que si no salía corriendo de la habitación, terminaría cediendo a sus besos.

-Eres realmente fuerte mujer…eso es algo que admiro—dijo con media sonrisa.

-Aléjate…aléjate de mi—dijo respirando muy agitada.

-En lo que deseas…que me aleje de ti—dijo mirando los labios entre abiertos de la castaña.

-Si…si ale…aléjate—dijo retrocediendo hasta quedar atrapada entre la pared y el.

-Es lo que deseas en verdad—dijo poniendo sus manos en la pared a cada extremo de su cabeza, pegándose a unos centímetros de su rostro…-Dime…es lo que deseas—dijo despacio sobre sus labios.

-No me hagas esto—dijo mirando sus ojos grises.

Hermione sentía que se perdía en aquella mirada intensa, tan intensa como una tormenta que te arrastra hasta tragarte. Porque la castaña jamás había visto unos ojos tan grises como los que tenía el platinado. Es más, jamás pensó que alguien los pudiera tener de un gris tan intenso que podía verse reflejada en ellos.

-No te estoy haciendo nada Hermione—

Hermione al escuchar su nombre en sus labios se le erizaron todos los vellos de la piel. La chica que maldecía al cretino por mirarla y hablarle de esa forma, se preguntaba por qué diablos tenía que ser tan jodidamente sensual el condenado. Porque una parte de ella, quería golpearlo hasta dejarlo tirado en el suelo. Pero la otra parte, quería que la besara, que la hiciera suya, que no la dejara ir jamás de su lado.

-Se mía…ahora—dijo encima de sus labios.

-Me obligaras a estar contigo—

-No…no lo hare—dijo hundiéndose en su cuello…-La primera vez te tuve a la fuerza como licántropo…nunca debió ser así—susurro en su oído sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba…-Ahora como hombre deseo tenerte…te deseo. Pero si aun no te sientes lista para ser mía…dímelo ahora—

-Te irás si digo que no—

-Me iré…pero recuerda que tarde o temprano deberá suceder—

-Hará alguna diferencia…hoy, mañana o…—

-No…antes de la primera luna llena, tú vendrás a mí para que te posea—dijo volviendo a respirar el aroma que salía de su cuello…-Dios que bien hueles…toda tu huele así—

-Porque tiene que ser antes de la luna llena—dijo reprimiendo un gemido…-Que sucederá si no vuelvo a estar contigo…si no voy a ti—dijo logrando que el platinado la mirara.

-Te perderé…—dijo viendo la expresión confusa de la castaña…-Nuestra unión debe completarse en su totalidad en mi forma humana o te perderé en cierta forma—

-¿Que me pasara…porque en cierta forma?—pregunto temblando.

-Entiendes que la licantropía no tiene cura…como licántropo siempre responderá a mi llamado—dijo viendo como ella asentía…-Granger esa cosa que vive en mi es…es pura maldad—

-¡Que!—

-En mis venas corre la descendencia de dos especies malditas y malignas. Si no te tengo como hombre…tu alma se corromperá—

-Mi…mi alma…—dijo sin poder continuar.

-La bestia que vive en mi te tuvo primero…eso te une a mí. Pero no debió ser así, como hombre debía poseerte. Pero cuando fuiste esa noche, no pude controlarme. Porque no te fuiste cuando te lo pedí…porque tenías que ser tan jodidamente obstinada—dijo pegando su frente a la chica…-Tu alma es pura…pero la bestia que ahora vive en ti, acabara con eso con el pasar del tiempo si no formo un enlace que le dará balance a nuestras almas—dijo soltando un suspiro.

-Me dices que la única forma de salvar mi alma…es estando sexualmente contigo—dijo tratando de no ceder a ese calor que ya la estaba quemando.

-No…te estoy diciendo que la única forma es convirtiéndote formalmente en mi compañera…por voluntad—dijo escuchándola gemir cuando le dio un pequeño mordisco en los labios…-Sé que no es fácil de comprender o digerir lo que te estoy diciendo. No te obligare a nada…al final la decisión será tuya—dijo acariciándole el rostro…-Eres fuerte en verdad…serás una digna compañera. Pero debes decidir…el tiempo se acaba—

-Malfoy…—dijo viendo como se acercaba a sus labios rosándolos, hasta perderse otra vez en su cuello.

-Solo tienes que decirlo…una palabra tuya y te hare mía—dijo suavemente en su oído…-Sé que lo deseas…pero luchas contra ese deseo—

-Yo…por favor…—dijo cerrando los ojos.

-Se mía…déjame poseerte aquí y ahora. Te puedo dar tanto placer al hacerte mía—dijo mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja…-Quiero hacerte completamente mía…solo una palabra—

La castaña que se aferraba a la pared con todas sus fuerzas como si su vida dependiera eso, sentía que todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido. Hermione no podía pensar con claridad ante aquellas palabras y sentía que no tendría la voluntad de alejarlo de continuar el platinado, porque su alma deseaba ser suya.

Mientras Draco que estaba disfrutando como a pesar de su fuerza de voluntad, se estremecía en sus brazos, moría por poseerla. Pero él se había prometido no tomarla a la fuerza otra vez, ella vendría a sus brazos, de eso no tenia duda.

Xxxxxxx

No se sabe cuánto tiempo paso ambos en la misma posición. Así que con una sonrisa en sus labios, el platinado opto por girarse hacia la salida, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que ella lo detuviera antes de cerrar esa puerta.

-Sabes en donde estoy—dijo recogiendo su varita para caminar hacia la puerta…-Mientras más luche…mas dolerá. Ese fuego interno que te está quemando…solo yo podre calmarlo—dijo sin mirarla.

-Es…espera Ma…Malfoy—pidió agitada.

-Si—

-No…no…no te vayas—dijo sin comprender como aquellas palabras habían salido de sus labios.

-Porque no quieres que me vaya—dijo aun dándole la espalda.

-Yo…—pero la palabra se ahogo en su garganta sin poder salir.

Hermione se sentía desféchese con todo eso que sentía. Era como estar dividida en dos partes, en dos sentimientos que la quemaban. Mientras Draco que aun le daba la espalda sonreía con arrogancia.

-Dime porque—pregunto girándose despacio para mirarla…-Quiero oírte decirlo—

-Yo…—

-No habrá vuelta atrás…seremos uno solo por siempre—dijo sintiendo la lucha interna que aun sostenía la castaña…-Tú serás mi hembra, mi mujer, mi compañera y yo seres tu macho, tu hombre, tu compañero. Nuestra unión será única…como si fuéramos uno solo. Ahora dímelo—dijo esperando una respuesta.

-Yo…Malfoy yo—dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Déjame saber que lo deseas…solo una señal y te hare Mía—el platinado solo vio un leve gemido en la castaña…-Eso es suficiente para mí—dijo cerrando fuertemente la puerta.

En cuestión de segundos el platinado llego donde estaba la castaña, deslizando una mano por su cintura y la otra por su nuca, la atrajo hacia sus labios. Draco unió sus labios con tanta ferocidad que en cuanto la chica entreabrió los labios al sentir su lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar, Draco invadió cada rincón de su boca, saboreando tan dulce sabor.

Hermione llevo sus manos a los cabellos platinados, enredando sus dedos, sintiendo sus manos en su cuerpo quemándola e incitándola a desearlo con más fuerza. La chica que gemía se sentía hundirse en un pozo sin fondo. Un pozo en donde ya no había retorno ni escapatoria.

Hermione que trataba de seguir el ritmo de tan ardiente beso, en donde sus lenguas luchaban por un control que no había duda que el platinado había ganado, ahogo un fuerte gemido en la boca del platinado, cuanto sintió una mano acariciando encima de su suéter uno de sus senos.

-Volverás hacer mía—dijo agitado sobre sus labios…-Solo mía—

Draco que estaba muy excitado retrocedió unos pasos, mirando los labios hinchados de la castaña y su respiración acelerada. Antes de que ella pudiera pensar, el platinado llevo sus manos al suéter de la castaña desgarrándolo. Hermione casi soltó un grito en cuanto vio como el platinado desgarraba su suéter, hasta tirarlo al suelo.

-Ahhh Malf…—dijo casi sin aliento.

-Te deseo como nunca he deseado a otra en mi vida—dijo tomándola por la cintura quemándola con el ardor de su mano.

Así como la había dejado de besar, volvió atrapar sus labios. El sentir su piel suave era más de lo que podía soportar el platinado, desgarrado el sujetador hasta que cayó junto a unos trapos que habían sido su suéter.

-Eres tan hermosa—dijo con voz ronca, besando su cuello…-Eres mi perdición…mi locura—

Draco había llevado sus manos a sus senos acariciándolos rítmicamente. Mientras sus labios seguían haciendo estragos en su cuello y oreja. El solo escucharla gemir de esa forma lo enloquecía. Ansiaba con toda su alma tenerla bajo su cuerpo, entrar en ella hasta hacerla gritar de placer, marcarla otra vez como suya y de una buena vez cerrar ese vinculo que se había formado entre ellos.

Hermione que acariciaba sus cabellos, echaba su cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo sus labios en su piel, erizando cada centímetro de esta. La chica que había cerrado los ojos, jalo fuertemente los cabellos del platinado al sentir su boca bajar despacio hasta uno de sus senos.

-¡MALFOY!—grito jadeando.

-Dios…eres tan bella mujer—volviendo saborear uno de sus senos.

-Que me está…esta pasado. Mee es...estoy que…quemando—dijo dejando escapar un gemido por un deseo que ni siquiera sabía que podía sentir.

-Pronto lo calmare…pronto—dijo jadeando.

Draco que ya tenía una dolorosa erección, sentía perder el control con esa mujer que lo enloquecía. Solo Dios sabia como había esperado ese momento de tenerla así, ardiendo de deseo por él. Pero como buen Slytherin lograría que ella se lo pidiera, que le pidiera que la hiciera suya.

-Dímelo…dime que lo deseas—exigió el platinado deteniendo sus caricias.

-Malfoy por…por fa…favor—dijo agitada e excitada.

-Dímelo…dime que deseas que te haga mía otra vez—

-Hazme tuya…solo tuya—dijo logrando que el rubio sonriera con satisfacción.

-Desde hoy…siempre serás mía—dijo mordiéndole el labio sensualmente…-Te voy a hacer el amor tantas veces…que jamás olvidaras a quien le perteneces—dijo sellando esas palabras con un ardiente beso.

* * *

**Bueno hasta el capitulo 6**

**Bueno chicas espero que este nuevo capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Mil gracias por todos esos comentarios fabulosos, la cual me llenan de una gran alegría y más en estos momentos en que me estoy recuperando. Me disculpo si ven que tardo un poco en actualizar, espero que me puedan entender. Pero tratare de que no sea así. **

_**Salesia amiga mía, prometo que para el próximo estará más claro cómo es que nuestro Draco se volvió un Licans o licántropo alfa. Sobre Ro-Ro pues tardara un poco, no te decepcionare cuando suceda (eso espero). **_

**Bueno será hasta el próximo capítulo, se les quiere un montón. **

**Un fuerte abrazo**

**Ladycat**


	7. Chapter 7

Unida en cuerpo y alma a la bestia

Por

The Ladycat69

Capitulo 7

_-Desde hoy…siempre serás mía—dijo mordiéndole el labio sensualmente…-Te voy a hacer el amor tantas veces…que jamás olvidaras a quien le perteneces—dijo sellando esas palabras con un ardiente beso._

Hermione ya no podía pensar, es más, ya ni se acordaba como rayos se llamaba. Solo podía sentir las ardientes caricias y los labios de Draco sobre los suyos devorándola, hasta robarle el aliento.

Ni siquiera supo en qué momento llevo sus manos a la camisa del platinado, quitando despacio cada botón, algo que no paso desapercibido por Draco, que con un leve mordisco en los labios dejo de besarla.

Hermione casi protesto en cuanto el platinado rompió el ardiente beso para mirar lo que ella estaba haciendo, que en cuanto se encontró con aquellos ojos intensos como el más duro metal se detuvo nerviosa.

-No pares…quítamela Hermione—dijo con voz ronca.

La castaña que gimió con su voz, continúo nerviosa con lo que hacía. Hermione fue abriendo cada uno de los botones, hasta dejar ver su piel blanca y dura como el más fino mármol.

Draco había cerrado los ojos al sentir sus manos cálidas en su piel deslizando la camisa por sus hombros, hasta esta caer al suelo de la forma más erótica que jamás haya sentido.

Hermione que se había olvidado hasta de su propia desnudes, miro hipnotizada desde su hermoso rostro, hasta su pecho, hombros y brazos, acariciando con cierta timidez y sensualidad cada pedazo de piel, que se sentía suave, perfecta y firme.

Para la castaña, Draco Malfoy ya no era aquel muchachito delgaducho de hace unos años atrás. Aquel condenado demonio de ojos grises no solo estaba en buena condición física, algo que estaba segura que no se podía obtener solo jugando Quidditch. Si no que se veía extremadamente fuerte, imponente, atlético y muy sexy.

Draco que sonrió con cierta altivez por la forma en que la castaña miraba su cuerpo, volvió acercarse despacio a sus labios, hasta besarla con la misma intensidad que al principio.

Mientras sus labios se unían en un beso frenético. Lentamente el platinado sin dejar de besarla camino con la joven hasta pegarla al borde de la cama. El sentirla así pegada a su cuerpo o el solo contacto de sus delicadas manos en su pelo, era como estar en el mismísimo cielo. Así que deslizando suavemente sus manos por su espalda desnuda, acariciándola como la más exquisita joya. Draco deslizo sus manos agiles hasta las nalgas de la chica, haciendo que Hermione se le escapara un grito en cuanto la levanto por los aires.

Hermione que sentía que el universo se había detenido a su alrededor, enredo sus piernas en la cintura del platinado, que la sostenía con gentileza hasta llevarla al centro de la cama, en donde se dejo caer sobre su cuerpo.

-Muero por oírte gemir mi nombre—murmuro sobre sus labios haciéndola estremecer…-Gritaras de puro placer Hermione—

Draco con esas palabras volvió a devorar sus labios, en donde sus lenguas se volvían a encontrar con desesperación. Era como una pelea por el control absoluto, un control que no había duda, que tenía ganado el platinado en cuanto entro a esa habitación.

Ahora que sabía que la tenia donde deseaba, sus manos exploraban lentamente su piel. Entre caricias, besos se fue perdiéndose en el cuello de la chica, acariciando con sus dedos la marca en su hombro, en donde le dio un pequeño mordisco, para volver a subir por su cuello y morder sensualmente el lóbulo de su oreja, haciéndola temblar.

-Te deseo como loco mujer—murmuraba sensualmente en el oído de la joven…-Muero por estar dentro de ti—

-Mal…Malfoy—dijo agitada.

Hermione que apretaba con fuerza las sabanas rojas, gimió en cuanto sintió sus manos deslizarse hacia sus senos, acariciándolos con gran destreza. La chica que arqueaba su espalda de excitación al sentir sus dedos apretando dulcemente sus pezones, volvió a gemir encendiendo al platinado.

Draco que sonrió con arrogancia, dejo de acariciarlos, comenzando despacio su tortura con sus labios. El joven platinado que había mirado con admiración la belleza de esa mujer, comenzó a succionarlos, chuparlos y devorarlos como bebe hambriento, dejando que sus manos, lengua y dientes hicieran estragos con los pezones de la castaña.

La chica que gemía, se aferro a los cabellos platinados. El sentir su lengua quemando su piel, la estaba llevando al cielo e infierno en cuestión de segundos, algo que disfrutaba grandemente el demonio de ojos grises.

Hermione que sentía como su cuerpo ardía con las caricias, ahogo un grito cuando lo sintió descender despacio por su vientre, besando y mordiendo todo a su paso. Casi tuvo que morderse la lengua cuando sus manos llegaron al botón de sus vaqueros, abriendo el cierre despacio.

-Tienes demasiada ropa Hermione—dijo en un tono sensual.

-Mal…Malfoy por fav…—

-SShhh demasiada ropa—volvió a repetir casi en un susurro.

El platinado con gran destreza comenzó a deshacerse de sus jeans, bragas, calcetines y botas que caían en algún punto del suelo, dejándola completamente desnuda sobre la cama, con sus cabellos castaños esparcidos como seda sobre la almohada.

Draco que tenía un doloroso bulto entre sus piernas. Tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para controlar a la bestia en su interior que le gritaba que era el momento de tomarla como hombre, que era el momento de cerrar ese vínculo de una buena vez.

-Eres realmente hermosa—dijo roncamente…-No hay mujer más bella que tu, Hermione—dijo con la respiración agitada.

La castaña que miraba sus hermosos ojos grises, sintió unas enormes ganas de cubrirse, al encontrarse completamente desnuda ante ese demonio que la miraba de una forma perturbadora. Pero ese pensamiento se perdió en algún punto de aquella habitación, cuando lo vio quitarse lo que le quedaba de ropa tan despacio que le estaba robando el aliento con su sensualidad.

Hermione al verlo completamente desnudo a unos pasos de ella, como un hermoso dios griego en todo su esplendor, desvió la mirada avergonzada y sonrojada. Solo cuando lo sintió meterse a la cama, volvió a fijar su mirada en aquellos ojos metálicos.

_~Dios mío que hombre…tan grande…tan dotado~_ pensaba agitada y bien sonrojada.

-Te vez realmente hermosa sonrojada—dijo mirando sus mejillas.

-Mal…Malfoy—dijo casi sin aliento tratando de incorporarse para cubrir de alguna forma su desnudes.

-No te cubras…eres perfecta—dijo quitando sus manos…-Me tienes loco mujer…loco por ti—dijo empujándola suavemente.

-Mal…Malfoyyy—al quedar otra vez acostada.

-No habrá un pedazo de ti que no vaya a poseer—dijo acariciando despacio sus largas piernas.

-¡Ohhh!—gimió la joven.

Draco que estaba de rodillas frente a sus piernas, como un depredador dispuesto a devorar a su presar, se fue acercando a la castaña. Sus manos inquieta acariciaban despacio sus largas y bronceadas piernas, dándole pequeños besos desde los pies, subiendo lentamente por sus muslos, acercándose peligrosamente a su centro, erizándole los vellos de la piel.

El platinado sonrió con orgullo al sentir como la chica tembló con tan solo un roce de sus labios. Porque aquel condenado demonio de ojos grises, era un experto en la seducción. Un hombre joven con vasta experiencia sexual, que tenía una forma única de acariciar, besar y amar a una mujer.

El platinado en cuanto sus manos llegaron a donde deseaba, con gran maestría comenzó acariciar la intimida de la castaña, arrancándole gemidos con tan solo pequeños roses. Hermione sentía como la respiración se le cortaba cuando sintió sus dedos rosando despacio su intimidad, buscando adentrarse en ella.

Para Draco no había placer más placentero que el sentirla estremecerse con un solo toque. Aquello era algo que no podía explicar y que solo sentía en ese momento, porque solo Dios sabia como había esperado ese momento de tenerla así a punto de ser poseída otra vez por él.

Hermione echo su cabeza hacia atrás soltando un grito, no solo porque había separado sus piernas ágilmente, sino al sentirse invadida por su dedo que se humedecía con sus jugos naturales.

-Estas tan húmeda…húmeda para mí—dijo con voz ronca por la excitación.

Draco ya no pudo mas con lo que deseaba, sentía que se volvería loco si no probaba otra vez a esa mujer, sino volvía a embriagarse con su sabor. Así que sin perder más tiempo, se acomodo entre sus piernas y con sus dedos volvió abrir sus labios vaginales con suavidad, admirando tan bella perla y respirando tan dulce aroma, un aroma que reconocía a la perfección desde la luna llena.

Hermione buscando de que agarrarse, sintió como otra vez le estaba faltando la respiración, cuando lo vio meter su cabeza entre sus piernas, soltando un grito de placer, al sentir su lengua calidad sobre su intimidad.

Así, como lobo hambriento se lanzo hacia su deliciosa presa. El platinado sediento, lamia, chupaba, succionaba como demente aquella perla rosada que había sido suya. Comenzando a sentir los fluidos naturales de la castaña, que lo embriagaban de tal forma, que sentía perderse.

El sabor natural de esa mujer era único, embriagado y adictivo. Tan adictivo que mientras más bebía de ella, mas sed tenia, porque era una sed en su interior tan intensa, que lo estaba matando y quemando en vida.

-¡Ohh Mal…Malfoy!—dijo jadeando.

-Eres deliciosa—dijo antes de volver a hundir su lengua en la intimidad de la joven.

La lengua de Draco que estaba recorriendo cada rincón, estaba haciendo estragos en la castaña que se retorcía. Draco la agarro por sus muslos atrayéndola más, provocando que la chica gimiera más fuerte. Para Draco no había sabor más delicioso en todo el mundo y más cuando sabia que el momento se acercaba de saborearla entera.

-De…detente por…por favor—pidió tratando con sus manos sacar su cabeza.

-No me pidas lo imposible mujer…si eres divina—dijo sacando sus manos con delicadeza…-Oh Hermione no vez que tengo hambre de ti…por favor—dijo continuando devorando como un loco interior de la castaña.

-¡Aahhh…!—gimió la chica con desesperación.

La castaña al sentir el comienzo de un cosquilleo en su vientre arqueo la espalda. En cuanto el platinado sintió como se ponía tensa, aumento el ritmo con su lengua. Hermione gemía y gritaba descontroladamente, seguido unos segundos después, por un fuerte orgasmo que la azoto tan fuerte como el golpe de una ola en la roca.

En cuestión de segundo aquella habitación se lleno de los gemidos de la chica, que derramaba sus jugos naturales en la boca del platinado. Una segunda oleada azoto a la castaña aumentando el ritmo del platinado que no había parado de beber de ella.

Draco que la tenia firmemente agarrada por los muslos succionaba frenéticamente aquella perla rosada. Disfrutando al máximo de lo que lo embriaga hasta perder casi la razón. Así hubiera seguido si la voz entrecortada de la castaña no lo hubiera detenido.

-¡Para!—

-Por favor…noo me pidas eso—dijo antes de continuar.

Mientras Draco continuaba lamiendo como demente sus últimos fruidos. Hermione varias veces mas fue azotada por otra oleada, hasta dejar caer su espalda con tan fuerte sacudida, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo temblaban por la experiencia vivida.

Para la chica era como estar otra vez pegada al árbol aquella noche de luna llena, con la única diferencia que estaba vez no era el cómo licántropo, sino como Draco Malfoy y ella se le estaba entregando voluntariamente.

Hermione que tenía su cuerpo bañado con pequeñas perlas de sudor, le estaba costando recuperar el aliento. Porque aquel condenado platinado que escondía una bestia en su interior no se había detenido en lo que estaba haciendo, logrando que se retorciera de placer una y otra vez.

-Por…por favor tómame—suplicaba la castaña casi sin fuerzas.

Hermione que no podía creer que esas palabras salieran de sus labios. Ahora sabía que ese demonio se había adueñado de sus sentidos, cuerpo y alma, desde aquella primera luna llena. No había duda que cada parte de su ser le pertenecía a Draco Malfoy, a la bestia en su interior y lo peor del asunto es que le estaba gustando pertenecerle.

Draco que tenía una dolorosa erección por causa de esa mujer. Aquellas palabras en los hermosos labios de su mujer lo habían vuelto loco de deseo. Sentía que si no la tomaba en ese momento, llegaría al clímax sin ni siquiera haberla poseído.

Hermione casi dio un brinco cuando lo sintió morder sensualmente sus labios vaginales, para abandonar su intimidad llenado todo su cuerpo de besos. Despacio como felino, comenzó a subir besando sus muslos, estomago, hasta encontrarse otra vez con sus senos, el cual devoro impaciente.

-¡Aahhh!—

-Me tienes adicto a ti mujer—susurro.

Entre murmullos abandono sus senos para encontrarse con la mujer más hermosa que jamás haya visto en su vida. Su cuerpo bañado en sudor, su pecho subía y bajaba rápido, sus cabellos alborotados como leona sobre la cama, su rostro sonrojado y sus labios, sus carnosos labios hinchados por sus besos. Era la perfecta imagen de una diosa, su diosa, su hembra, su mujer.

En cuanto llego a su altura, Hermione descanso sus manos en los brazos del platinado. Mientras sus miradas se encontraban, mezclando sus alientos y respiraciones agitadas. Draco con su sonrisa tan típica suya fue acercándose a sus labios, que en cuanto la chica noto sus intensiones cerro sus ojos y entre abrió los labios para recibirlos.

En cuanto sus labios se unieron, la castaña gimió. Draco la besaba despacio, sensualmente y sin prisa, saboreando cada rincón de su boca, dejando que sus lenguas jugaran una contra la otra.

Hermione que se entregaba completamente a ese beso, podía saborear su propio sabor íntimo en su boca, siendo azotada por otra oleada de placer con solo un beso. Algo que complació enormemente al platinado, que sonrió besando su barbilla, cuello y hombros, aprisionando su cuerpo con el suyo.

La chica podía sentir aquel cuerpo varonil sobre ella, dejando su miembro latente en su entrada. Pero el maldito demonio de ojos grises no entro en ella como esperaba la castaña, sino que la torturaba rosándola e incitándola con su miembro erecto, deseando que fuera ella quien se lo pidiera.

-Por…por favor—

-Por favor que…dime—susurro en su oído.

-No me…no me tor...tortures mas—

-Dímelo…dime que deseas que al fin te haga mía—dijo soltando un fuerte respiro en su oído…-Dime que serás solo mía—dijo mordiéndole el cuello.

-Soy tuya…solo tuya—dijo casi sin aliento…-Hazme tuyaaa…ahora—

Draco al escucharla, la beso con desesperación y pasión. Sus lenguas que se habían encontrado, bailaban rítmicamente al compas de la otra. Mientras la castaña jugaba con sus cabellos incitándolo, Draco acariciaba su cuerpo con impaciencia, abandonando sus labios para perderse otra vez en su cuello y hombro, el cual besaba y mordía, dejándole marcas rojas en su piel, algo que provocaba en la castaña unos enormes deseos.

-Malfoyyy…—

-Me vuelves loco…me matas—dijo jadeando para besarla con pasión.

-Ya no masss—dijo casi suplicando…-Me…quemas—

-Yo seré el único que apague ese fuego en ti Hermione—susurro en su oído…-Como tu serás la única que apague el mío—dijo mordiéndole la marca del hombro.

-Por favorrr…tómame—suplico la castaña.

El platinado sin poder aguantar más tiempo los deseos de poseerla, fue separando un poco más sus piernas con sus rodillas. Hermione en cuanto sintió que el momento había llegado, se aferro al platinado con fuerza, al sentirse invadida tan despacio que dolía.

El sentir que su mujer se sintiera como si fuera la primera vez, hacia las cosas más difíciles para el platinado que deseaba ser gentil con la castaña. Porque deseaba que esa noche fuera especial, tan especial como si fuera la primera vez para la chica. Porque se había jurado que sería tierno, gentil, delicado y dulce con su compañera. Aunque fuera difícil y doloroso ese ritmo para el, era lo que ella se merecía después de cómo la tomo esa noche de luna llena.

Así que aquel ritmo casi demencial, comenzó a torturarlo hasta casi perder la razón, cada vez que su miembro rosaba sus paredes vaginales, se sentia morir. El platinado entraba su miembro en la castaña despacio y con tanta sensualidad que no pudo evitar gemir de desesperación. El sentirla tan caliente, húmeda y muy estrecha, era una sensación que lo llenaba como completamente como hombre y al mismo tiempo lo estaba volviendo loco, que tuvo que usar un autocontrol que ya no tenía para no perder la cordura.

Hermione en cuanto se sintió más invadida, ahogo un gemido que murió en la boca del platinado. MIentras Draco ignorando la molestia en su espalda, fue entrando más profundo su miembro en ella, provocando que la chica soltara un grito de placer arañando con más fuerza su espalda.

-¡Al fin!—murmuro antes de comenzar con su vaivén haciendo que la castaña gimiera.

La chica se sentía hundida en lo más profundo de un pozo, un abismo. Un abismo que ese condenado demonio le estaba haciendo sentir con sus caricias, besos, con tan solo poseerla como lo hacía.

El platinado que se sostenía de sus antebrazos, entraba y salía despacio del cuerpo de Su mujer. Un cuerpo que se moldeaban a la perfección, como si hubiera nacido para ser solo suyo, para ser uno solo por la eternidad.

Draco que besaba sus labios y cada rincón de piel, no le era fácil mantener ese ritmo suave, porque las paredes vaginales de la castaña, apretaban su miembro tan exquisitamente que lo estaba llevando a la locura.

-Bendita Pomfrey…bendita maldición que te regenero de esa forma—dijo jadeando…-Dios mío estas tan estrecha mujer…tan apretada que me estas matando—dijo antes de besarla…-Me perteneces…hoy y siempre, tú me perteneces Hermione—dijo sobre sus labios para besarla posesivamente.

Hermione se estremeció ante aquellas palabras de posesión, aferrándose más a su cuerpo sudado. Ahora, ambos compartían todo, una vida, un cuerpo, un solo ser, una sola alma que nada ni nadie separaría y eso era algo que la castaña sabia.

-Eres mía…al fin mía—dijo cerca de su oído.

Draco al sentirse al fin completo, poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo, apretando fuertemente las sabanas con cada movimiento, tratando de mantener un control. Pero todo lo que había pensado sobre ser gentil se fue a la mierda cuando le escucho gemir… _no pares mas._

Los gemidos descontrolados de Hermione era música para sus oídos llevándolo a un frenesí incontrolable. Draco aumentaba sus movimientos, golpeando ferozmente su cadera a la de la castaña. Hermione al sentir la ferocidad de las envestidas, sus paredes vaginales apretaron su miembro, llevando a Draco a que casi llegara al clímax sin querer.

Mientras ambos gemían sin control, el platinado ya no podía más, necesita llenarla de su esencia y sobre todo necesitaba marcarla otra vez y completar de una buena vez esa unión, ese vínculo para siempre.

Así que abrazándola giro quedando la chica encima de su cuerpo. Comenzando al chica a moverse con cierta torpeza. Algo que el platinado adoro, agarrándola por sus caderas, ayudándola a moverse rítmicamente.

Una que otra vez el platinado llevo su mano a la nuca de la castaña atrayéndola hacia sus labios para besarla, para acariciar sus cabellos revueltos, para acariciar hasta donde sus manos alcanzaran cada pedazo del piel o solo para recordarle que ella le pertenecía para siempre.

Hermione que movía sus caderas rítmicamente se aferraba a su abdomen, gritando por todo el placer que sentía. La castaña había cerrado los ojos arqueando su espalda, sin darse cuenta lo que pasaba con el platinado. Draco ya había perdido el control de verla sudada, agitada y excitada. Que bajo el éxtasis sus ojos se habían puesto un gris oscuro, letal y peligroso como lo era el mismo.

Draco que apretaba sus senos y caderas con locura, miraba la leona cabalgar como la amazona que era, hermosa e indomable. Así que incorporándose la rodeo con sus brazos, besándola con desesperación. La chica que se agarraba del cuello del platinado lo había rodeado con sus piernas, moviendo su cuerpo hacia adelante y atrás al ritmo del platinado, sintiendo sus manos quemando su piel.

Hermione que había echado su cabeza un poco hacia atrás, mantenía los ojos cerrados jadeando, no vio como él se acercaba peligrosamente a su hombro. El platinado que la sostenía con firmeza con sus nalgas, sentía que ya no podía soportar más el fuego que lo invadía.

Mientras ambos seguían entrelazados, con un fuerte jadeo el platinado abrió un poco la boca dejando ver dos filosos colmillos, que bajo toda aquella pasión descontrolada los enterró en la piel de la castaña, justo antes de alcanzar el clímax.

Hermione estaba tan excitada, tan metida en ese frenesí que ni sintió dolor alguno. Solo un gemido de placer se escapo de sus labios, volviendo loco más al platinado, que la marcaba al fin como hombre.

En cuanto Draco sintió el sabor metálico en su boca, se había giro con brusquedad cayendo la castaña otra vez en la cama bajo su peso. Así que moviendo su cadera violentamente, con un fuerte gemido Draco derramo su semilla como lava ardiente en el interior de la castaña.

-¡DRACOOO!—grito la chica exhausta.

-Desde hoy…mi alma es toda tuya—dijo aun derramándose en su interior.

Draco volvió a besarla apasionadamente, que ni ella misma sintió su propia sangre en la boca de ese demonio que era su dueño. Solo podía sentir como comenzaba otra vez con su vaivén descontrolado, hasta volver alcanzar juntos el clímax.

Xxxxxxx

Ahora estaban ambos bañados en sudor tratando de recuperar el aliento. El platinado aun sin salir de su cuerpo, apoyaba sus brazos en la cama para no aplastarla, mientras ella lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Poco a poco la chica fue soltándolo hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. Las palabras sobraban en ese momento, porque sus miradas lo decían todo. Así que con una sonrisa se acerco para besar sus labios. Pero algo paso después que ni el mismo Draco esperaba que ella dijera.

-Soy tuya…—dijo mordiéndole la barbilla, lo que encendió la llama otra vez.

-Solo mía—dijo acercándose a sus labios.

-Volviste a marcarme—

-Solo cerré el vínculo—susurro despacio.

-Tómame otra vez—

Esas simples palabras de la castaña fue más de lo que el platinado pudo soportar. Aun estando en su interior comenzó a vaivén de cadera, sacando y metiendo su miembro, embistiéndola otra vez.

-Eres mía…solo mía—dijo entre gemidos.

Hermione que no sabía porque esas palabras tan posesivas la excitaban grandemente, se aferraba con fuerza a los hombros gimiendo, tratando de llevar ese ritmo erótico. Draco creyó enloquecer cuando las piernas de la chica lo rodearon por su cintura apretándolo, que sus manos terminaron en la cabecera de la cama entrando y sacando su miembro como poseído.

La castaña lo apretó con más fuerza al ser invadida por ese cosquilleo exquisito en su vientre. Mientras sus cuerpos se movían al mismo ritmo, a una misma sincronización. Draco volvió a alcanzar el clímax con tan solo sentir como era quemado otra vez con los jugos naturales de la castaña.

Fue tanto lo que sintió, que sin detenerse apretó con más fuerza la cabecera que chocaba con la pared violentamente con cada movimiento pélvico. Sus cuerpos se movían tan rápido, que sus pelvis chocaban una contra la otra emitiendo el sonido más erótico jamás oído.

Sus cuerpos bañados en sudor eran uno solo. Ninguno deseaba parar o más bien Draco no tenía intensiones de parar hasta saciarse. Llenando cada rincón de aquella habitación de jadeos, gemidos, gritos de placer, porque para Draco Lucius Malfoy con cada grito, espasmo y orgasmo, le decía que esa mujer era al fin completamente suya.

Xxxxxxx

El sonido de las campanas en el gran colegio, anunciaba la media noche. Mientras algunos profesores terminaban sus rondas por los pasillos, asegurando la seguridad de los estudiantes que ya estaban en sus camas durmiendo o en proceso. En la torre de premios anuales, dos cuerpos sudados aun estaban fundidos como si fueran uno solo.

En el suelo de la habitación se podía ver la ropa de ambos tirada. Cada rincón de la habitación estaba inundaba por el dulce aroma del amor, sudor, jadeos, gemidos y susurro que aun seguían inundando las cuatro paredes. Solo cuando termino la última campanada del enorme reloj, Draco se dejo caer en el cuerpo de la chica extasiado.

El platinado aun sin desear salir del interior de la castaña, salió despacio girándose en su espalda, llevándosela consigo. Draco deseaba proseguir amándola hasta ver el amanecer. Pero sabía que tendría una vida entera para poseerla una y otra vez, a la que ahora en adelante era Su Mujer.

Ahora entre sabanas revueltas, que cubrían un poco la desnudes de ambos. Draco sudado, agitado y sobre todo complacido como hombre, abrazaba posesivamente a esa mujer que descansaba en su pecho, como la posesión más preciada.

-¿Estas bien?—dijo acariciando el cuerpo de la chica con sus dedos.

-Si—

-¿Te hice daño?—

-No…fue muy especial—

Draco al escuchar sus palabras, la abrazo más a su cuerpo. Mientras la castaña que sonreía como niña tonta, jugaba con los vellos del pecho del platinado. La chica siempre había pensado que el platinado era lampiño. Pero quien hubiera creído que tuviera el pecho cubierto de vellos, tan claros que había que estar bien cerca para notarlos.

Hermione que se había acorrucado más al cuerpo del platinado, al sentir los labios del platinado en su frente besándola con ternura, pasaba sus dedos por su hombro bajando lentamente, hasta que algo llamo su atención. Ahí lo vio, en su antebrazo izquierdo la marca tenebrosa. Como empujada por la curiosidad deslizo sus dedos por el brazo del joven para rosar la marca.

-No lo toques—dijo sobresaltando a la castaña.

-Lo siento yo no quise…—dijo queriendo apartar la mano, pero él la detuvo.

-No es por los motivos que piensas Hermione—dijo tomando su mano…-Es solo que eso es oscuridad y maldad y tu eres luz y bondad—dijo suavemente…-No quiero que te ensucies tocando esa porquería…no tu—dijo llevando su mano a sus labios para besarlos.

-Es solo una marca—

-Una que siempre me recordara quien fui o lo que soy—

-Esa marca no dice quien eres—dijo incorporándose un poco para mirarlo con una dulce sonrisa.

El platinado que sonrió con tan bonitas palabras, le acaricio el rostro con la yema de sus dedos, provocando en la castaña un fuerte sonrojo al verse observada con esa mirada tan intensa.

-Eres tan hermosa…realmente hermosa—dijo acariciando su rostro.

-Gracias Malfoy…—

-No crees, que es absurdo que me sigas llamando por mi apellido, después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros Hermione—

-Eso creo Mal…Draco—

-Así está mejor—

-¿Que pasara ahora?—pregunto mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Con qué?—

-Con nosotros…con todo esto que ha pasado. ¿Qué somos ahora?—

-En serio eres la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts—dijo con una sonrisa…-Ya lo estoy dudando—

-¡MALFOY!—grito frunciendo en seño.

-Jajajaja no te enfades—rio llevando su antebrazo detrás de su cabeza para verla enojada…-Aunque tengo que admitir que te vez realmente bella enojada—la chica al ver como no paraba de reírse se iba a levantar…-No te enojes…lo siento—deteniéndola y pegándola a su cuerpo…-Debiste terminar de leer el libro…—dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hablo en serio—

-Me sorprendes que me preguntes eso, cuando es más que obvio—dijo acariciándola…-Lo que va a pasar es que nadie te podrá alejar de mi señorita Granger, porque usted y yo somos novio, pareja, estamos juntos…somos al fin uno solo—dijo acomodándole un mechón de pelo tras la oreja…-Lo que tú y yo tenemos es un lazo muy fuerte e irrompible. Eres mía por completo y yo soy todo tuyo—dijo pasando sus dedos por la herida abierta en su hombro…-Y muy pronto…te hare mi esposa…la señora Malfoy—dijo sorprendiendo a la castaña.

-Mal…Draco que…—

-¿Que sucede?—

-Es que…—

-Te arrepientes de haberte entregado a mí…de lo que paso—

-Claro que no—

-Entonces, ¿qué pasa? Acaso no soy bueno para ti…no te casarías conmigo—dijo seriamente.

-No digas eso…es solo que todo va tan rápido—

-Todo va al paso que tiene que ir, Hermione—dijo viendo como ella se quedaba callada…-¿Dime que pasa?—

-Me hablas de casarnos…pero que pasara si te aburres, cansas o te sientes atraído por otra—dijo sintiendo celos por eso ultimo.

-Primero que nada Hermione…eso no pasara—

-Como puedes estar tan seguro—

-Porque la unión entre tú y yo sucede solo una vez en la vida. Una vez que un licans escoge una compañera, esa unión es para siempre—dijo sonriendo…-Además no solo me casaría contigo por eso…sino por la única razón, que siento algo por ti…—dijo viendo como ella se quedaba pensativa…-¿Que te preocupa?—

-Bueno quiero saber si yo…bueno si todo esto ha pasado por la unión que tengo contigo o porque lo deseaba—

-Esa respuesta solo tú la tienes…no puedo responderla por ti—

-Tu tienes respuesta…en tu caso la tienes—

-Hermione Granger…mi hermosa leona desde hace mucho tiempo siento algo tan intenso por ti, que se podría decir que es…amor—dijo sorprendiendo a la castaña.

-Hablas en serio—

-No miento sobre mis sentimientos…más cuando es tan difícil expresarlos—dijo acariciándole los labios…-Qué hay de ti…que te dice tu corazón. En verdad piensas que fue por la unión o hay algo más fuerte entre nosotros—

-Mal…Draco yo…—

-No…mejor aun no. Quiero que lo digas cuando estés completamente segura… ¿está bien?—

-De acuerdo—

-No tengo duda que serás una digna compañera…no pude haber escogido mejor—dijo con orgullo.

-Espero no decepcionarte—

-No lo harás…—dijo viendo como la chica se mordía el labio jugando con los vellos de su pecho…-Ahora, dime algo…solo por curiosidad—

-¿Que cosa?—

-Desde cuando me deseas…porque mira que te resististe mucho—

-¡MAL…DRACO!—dijo sintiendo como los colores se le subían al rostro…-Que pregunta es esa—

-Una muy simple mi hermosa leona. No sientas vergüenza…anda dime—

-Pero aaa quuue viiieneee esssa pregunta…tú me dirás—

-Tu solo pegunta…ahora dime—

-Mmmmm creo que…buen creo que—

-¡Aja!—

-Desdequetevimirandolalunasentíunosenormesdeseosde besarteyyasabes…—dijo tan rápido que comenzó a reírse nerviosa.

-Creo que no entendí nada de lo que dijiste—dijo soltando una carcajada.

-Pero si serás malo...deja de reirte—dijo dándole un golpe en el pecho.

-Malo yo como dices eso…anda repítelo—dijo viendo como la chica soltaba un respiro.

-Desde que te vi mirando la luna, sentí unos deseos enormes de besarte y…—

-¡Vaya! Quien lo dirá señorita Granger—

-¿Y tú?—pregunto sonrojada.

-Pues yo mucho antes mi Hermosa leona—

-¿Que tanto?—

-Te confieso que desee que fueras solo mía…desde que te vi con Víctor Krum en el baile de Navidad. Ahí lo supe—

-En serio—

-Aja…así es—dijo recordando aquella noche…-Dios mío estabas tan hermosa y radiante como nunca pensé verte, que no podía dejar de pensar que debiste ir conmigo y no con el ese bruto Krum—

-¡Mal…Draco!—

-Estoy siendo honesto contigo. Estaba celoso esa noche e insoportable. No tienes idea como me sentí desde ese tiempo para acá...crei que me volveria loco—dijo dándole un beso en la nariz…-¿Qué piensas?—dijo viendo como de pronto se quedo pensativa.

-Que ellos no lo verán con buenos ojos lo nuestro—dijo con tristeza.

-¿Quienes?—

-Los Slytherin, los Griffyndor, el mundo mágico…—

-A mi me tiene sin cuidado lo que ellos puedan pensar. Te daría vergüenza que siendo quien eres…te vieran al lado de un ex mortifago, que por siempre llevara en su piel la marca tenebrosa—

-No…pero no nos van a dejar en paz—

-Se que no será fácil…pensaran que te hechice o algo. Pero no me importa enfrentarme al mundo entero…si con eso te tengo a mi lado—dijo viendo como se mordía los labios…-Me vuelves loco cada vez que haces eso—dijo haciendo que la chica se avergonzara y bajara la cabeza…-¿Que más te preocupa?—

-Tus padres Mal…Draco se opondrán y…—

-De mis padres me encargare yo. Pero estoy completamente seguro que mi madre te aceptara—

-Pero tu padre no…el odia a los que son como yo y…—

-El ha cambiado…pero si por algún motivo no lo acepta, pues ese será su jodido problema—dijo mirando como la chica desviaba la mirada…-Nos iremos lejos, si es necesario—dijo tomándola por la barbilla para que lo mirara…-Y empezaremos donde nadie nos conozcas—

-Tú renunciarías a todo por mí…yo no podría permitir eso…—

-Escúchame bien Hermione, si para estar a tu lado tengo que dejarlo todo atrás…no dudes que lo haría—dijo acariciando su mejilla…-Te doy mi palabra que defenderé nuestra unión con mis garras, dientes y con mi vida de ser necesario. Antes muerto que verte lejos de mí…muerto es la única forma de lograr alejarme—

Hermione al escuchar esas palabras, un nudo se le formo en la garganta. Así que antes de que el platinado viera sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, volvió acostarse en su pecho, sintiéndose completamente segura de que el cumpliría su palabra.

-No dudes nunca de mi palabra me oíste, nunca—

-No lo hare—

-Hermione puedo preguntarte algo—

-¿Qué cosa?—

-Aun estas…aun estas de novia con Weasley—

Hermione que en cuanto escucho el apellido Weasley, se incorporo rápido olvidándose de su desnude. La chica que se había olvidado por completo de Ron, se llevo las manos a la boca preocupada, sin saber cómo iba a resolver ese problema. Porque no había duda que después de esa noche, ya no podía continuar con Ronald Weasley.

-Oh Dios mío Ronald…me había olvidado por completo de el—

-Entonces aun sigues de novia con la comadreja—

-Desde que finalizo la guerra—

Hermione miro como el platinado soltó un fuerte suspiro, quedándose fijamente observando el techo sin decir nada. La tensión que había en aquel platinado empezó a ponerla nerviosa y más cuando fijo en ella sus ojos grises, tan peligrosos como la peor tormenta.

-Draco…—

-Déjalo—dijo tajante.

-Que—

-Lo que oíste…déjalo. No me importa como lo hagas…solo déjalo—

-Se que debo hacerlo después de lo que ha pasado, pero…—

-Solo déjalo—

-Le hare mucho daño y no solo a él…—murmuro la joven.

-No me importa si lo destrozas en el proceso…déjalo—dijo mirándola muy serio…-Eres mía, mi mujer, mi compañera y no quiero compartirte con nadie. Menos que ese pobretón de mierda de Weasley—dijo seriamente logrando que la chica lo mirara con mala cara.

-Mira Malfoy yo no soy un objeto y menos algo de tu propie… ¡AHHH!—grito la castaña.

Sorpresivamente antes de que la chica pudiera terminar bien la oración, la tomo por la nuca jalándola hacia su cuerpo. Hermione no supo como rayos término otra vez bajo su cuerpo y con aquella mirada tan fría como el hierro clavado en ella.

-No escúchame tu Hermione Jane Granger—dijo sorprendiendo a la castaña que nunca pensó que supiera su nombre completo…-Tu eres mi hembra, mi mujer, mi compañera y no tengo intensiones de compartir lo que es mío con otro macho—

-Mal…Draco…—

-Ante todo soy un Malfoy…un Slytherin Hermione. Las serpientes somos egoístas, posesivos y celosos…sobre todo, ¡CELOSOS!—dijo muy cerca de sus labios…-No quiero otro hombre cerca de ti, de tu cuerpo…me entiendes. Porque juro que hare que se arrepienta el hombre que se atreva a tocar a Mi Mujer—dijo viendo como la chica iba a decir algo pero cayo…-Tu eres toda mía y tu vida empieza desde hoy junto a la mía…jamás lo olvides—dijo antes de besarla con la misma posesión que al principio.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo 7**

**Chicas muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos y bendiciones. Gracias a Dios me estoy recuperando satisfactoriamente de la operación de vesícula y poco a poco estoy volviendo a mi vida normal. También deseo agradecerle por sus comentarios anteriores sobre la historia. **

**Sé que había dicho que este capítulo se explicaría más abundante como nuestro Draquito se volvió así, pero quise dedicarle este capítulo únicamente a nuestra pareja favorita, así que espero de corazón que haya sido de su agrado y sin falta el otro capítulo explicara. **

**Bueno será hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Un fuerte abrazo**

**Ladycat **


	8. Chapter 8

Unida en cuerpo y alma a la bestia

Por

The Ladycat69

Capitulo 8

Los primeros rayos del sol se colaban a través de la ventana, Hermione al sentir el calor del sol sobre su rostro, comenzó a despertarse. La chica que sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido, se estiraba perezosamente abriendo los ojos despacio.

La castaña que se encontraba desnuda bajo las sabanas rojas, en cuanto pudo enfocar la vista en algún punto fijo, todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron como relámpago a su memoria. Los recuerdos fueron tan intensos, que sintió como todos los colores se le subían a su rostro, con tal solo recordar la ardiente noche que había tenido con cierto platinado.

La chica tratando de cubrir a toda costa su desnudez se giro para mirarlo, pero tal fue su decepción al encontrarse sola en la cama, al encontrar que él no estaba a su lado. Hermione no supo porque sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta al encontrarse desnuda, sola y confundida en lo que para ella era una enorme habitación.

Era una sensación de tristeza, soledad y vacio. Una sensación que se mezclaba con dolor, rabia y ganas de llorar de solo pensar que solo había sido una más del montón, una más de la jauría o que quizás no significo nada para el hombre al que ella le había entregado esa noche hasta su propia alma.

Hermione aun sintiendo ese nudo en la garganta, que amenazaba con hacerla llorar, con todo el jodido valor Griffyndor se dispuso a levantarse con la frente en alto. Así que enrollando su cuerpo desnudo en la sabana se puso en pie, cuando la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió repentinamente sobresaltándola.

En cuanto la chica vio de quien se trataba, casi le dio un infarto al ver al platinado con sus cabellos mojados, solo con una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Hermione que no pudo evitar mirarlo de pie a cabeza, volvió a sonrojarse al ver las gotas de agua que bajaban por su pecho perdiéndose en la blanca toalla, dándole al demonio de ojos grises ese toque de masculinidad y sensualidad.

-Buenas días gatita…casi es medio día—dijo caminando como si nada hacia ella, dándole un beso en los labios.

-Mal…Malfoy—dijo sorprendida de verlo.

-Que dijimos sobre los apellidos Hermione…no quedamos en eso—dijo frunciendo las cejas.

-¡Ahhhehhh…!—pero ninguna palabra coherente salía de su boca_…~No puede ser…no se fue, sigue aquí conmigo. Maldición porque se tiene que ver así tan sexy~_ pensaba la chica sin aun pronunciar palabras…-Ahhhehhh—

Draco que se había acercado a la chica que no sabía que decir, se le quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos. En cuanto escucho sus pensamientos sonrió acercándose más a la castaña que se había sonrojado violentamente con la aproximada del platinado.

-Que clase de hombre crees que soy gatita…porque pensaste que me había ido como si fuera solo una acostada y ya—dijo despacio casi sobre sus labios…Dime algo, de todo lo que hablamos anoche…que no te quedo claro—dijo tan despacio que la hizo temblar.

-Ess quee desssperté…noo tte vi yy…—decía la chica tartamudeando, pero de pronto cayó en cuenta de algo…-Un momento, como sabias que estaba pensando eso—

-Porque…simplemente puedo escuchar tus pensamientos—dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

-Puedes leer mi mente—

-Puedo hacerlo—

-Estas usando…legeremancia conmigo—

-Aunque conozco la práctica de la legeremancia u oclumancia…no lo estoy usando contigo en este momento. Lo que yo hago no es lo mismo—

-Entonces como puedes…—

-Puedo escucharte desde anoche gatita y mucho más—

-¿Anoche?—pregunto sintiendo como las mejillas le ardían más…-Entonces tu sabía lo que yo pensaba a cada momento, aun sin usar legeremancia…pero como…—

-En el momento que fuiste mía…así es. Sin importar en donde estés…te podre escuchar o encontrar—dijo con cierta arrogancia…-Ahora somos un solo cuerpo, alma, uno solo. Tus pensamientos están unidos a la míos…podre sentirte en todo momento—dijo llevándole un mechón de pelo tras su oreja.

-También podre escuchar tus pensamientos—

-En cuanto logres dominar tus instintos…así será gatita—

-Porque me llamas así—

-Porque eso eres…una salvaje gatita—dijo en un tono suave.

-Yo no…—pero aquellas palabras se quedaron en el aire cuando el platinado se giro, dejando ver todos los arañazos que tenía en la espalda…-Dios mío…yo hice eso—dijo llevándose unos dedos a la boca avergonzada.

-Aja…toda una fiera—

-Lo siento…yo…—

-No te disculpes…me gusto que me marcaras así—dijo sonriendo maliciosamente antes de continuar…-Antes de que me olvide gatita…gracia por pensar que mi miembro es grande y que estoy bien dotado—

-¡MALFOY YO…TU…TU ERES UN…!—

-JAJAJAJA no te enojes…Dios que palabrotas piensas—dijo acariciándola…-Me sentí muy alagado con tu pensamiento—dijo agarrándola por la cintura…-Todo…—dijo de pronto.

-¿Todo?—pregunto asombrada al entender a lo que se refería…-Oohh sea todo lo que dijiste anoche fue cierto—

-Cada palabra que salió de mi boca—dijo acariciando su espalda…-Eres mía Hermione…solo mía. No olvides que tenemos un vínculo que nos une por siempre. Hasta nuestras magias se han unido y se unirán más, cada vez que estemos juntos—

-Mal…Draco—

-Nunca dudes de mí, me oíste…nunca—dijo seriamente que le erizo los vellos.

-Nunca—dijo antes de ser besada ardientemente.

Hermione que sentía perderse en ese beso, llevo una mano a la nuca del platinado pegándose más su cuerpo, pero al hacerlo la castaña ahogo un gemido en la boca del platinado en cuanto sintió un enorme bulto apretando su abdomen.

-Dra…Draco—dijo sintiendo como el platinado mordía sus labios.

-Te deseo como loco…deseo poseerte a cada momento—dijo acariciándole el cuerpo…-Pero necesitas alimentarte primero…recuperar fuerzas—dijo soltando un suspiro…-Así en lo que te das un baño…me visto e iré a preparar el desayuno—

_~Que va a preparar el desayuno…sabe hacer eso~_ pensó la castaña.

-No soy tan inútil como piensas señorita Granger…dame algo de crédito—dijo sorprendiéndola.

-No quise…yo solo…—

-Descuida…te sorprendería todas las cosas que puedo hacer o hacerte—dijo con picardía dándole un beso.

-Eehhh yo…—

Hermione ante aquella indirecta tan directa se volvió a sonrojar. La chica no podía dejar de pensar en su cuerpo desnudo sobre ella y en todas las sensaciones que ese maldito demonio sensual provocaba en ella con tan solo mirarla, queriendo esconderse bajo la cama.

-Me han llamado de muchas formas…pero demonio sensual nunca—

-Podrías dejar de…—

-Si no te relajas…seguiré escuchando los gritos en tu cabecita—dijo besándole el hombro...—Relájate—

Draco con una sonrisa arrogante de solo ver como se ponía Su Mujer, camino hacia la butaca, en donde había dejado otra vez su ropa impecable. Pero en cuanto se quito la toalla para ponerse los boxes, vio como la castaña se giraba para no mirarlo, pensando tantas cosas que lo hicieron reír. Así que con solo los boxes puesto se acerco a la espalda de la chica sobresaltándola.

-Porque no me miras…tanto pudor me volverá loco—dijo en su oído.

-Es que estas…—pero la chica no termino la oración cuando el ya la estaba contestando.

-Y eso que—dijo girándola.

-Bueeenooo ess quee—

Draco que miraba hipnotizado la belleza de aquella mujer, llevo sus manos a su mejilla acariciándola, para ir bajando lentamente por su pecho, hasta donde ella sostenía con fuerza la sabana que cubría su desnudez. Hermione cerró los ojos al sentir sus dedos acariciándole las manos.

-No quiero que te cubras…tu cuerpo es mío—dijo sobre sus labios…-Como mi cuerpo es todo tuyo—

Draco que sentía un deseo enorme por esa mujer, comenzó a besar su cuello haciéndola gemir. El platinado besaba, chupaba y mordía cada rincón de piel, saboreándola despacio con su lengua.

-Mal…Draco—

-Eres una mujer increíblemente hermosa—dijo mirándola de arriba abajo…-Me pones mal mujer…me vuelve loco en verdad—dijo perdiéndose en su hombro.

Hermione que aferraba con fuerza las sabanas cerró los ojos ante esas caricias. La castaña gimió con fuerza en cuanto sintió sus dientes en su hombro, bajando despacio sus labios hasta besar sus manos que aun aferraba la sabana.

-Pensé que…que ibas a preparar el desayuno—dijo casi sin aliento.

-Mmmmm así es…tienes hambre—dijo mirándola.

-Muuuucha—

-Entonces iré a prepararlo o no respondo de mis actos—dijo dándole otro beso se dirigió a ponerse los pantalones…-Te veré abajo…no tardes o vendré por ti —dijo guiñándole un ojo.

En cuanto lo vio salir por la puerta, la castaña se tiro a la cama con su mano en su pecho. La chica que respiraba irregularmente sentía que si continuaba con sus caricias terminaría pidiéndole que la hiciera suya otra vez.

-Rayos que hombre tan endemoniadamente sensual—dijo llevándose sus dedos a sus labios, sintiendo aun sus besos…-Estoy atrapada…me tiene atrapada con sus besos—dijo mordiéndose los labios…-Un baño es lo que necesito para bajar este fogón…Dios mío pero que estoy diciendo…fogón—dijo corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño.

-Un fogón que encenderé otra vez Hermione—dijo el platinado que se había quedado cerca de la puerta escuchándola…-Haremos arder otra vez esta torre cuando te tenga en mi cama—dijo con una sonrisa.

Xxxxxxx

Hermione en cuanto entro al baño se quedo mirándose en el espejo. La chica que miraba las marcas rojas en su cuerpo, sonrió algo avergonzada por el deseo que creció en ella. La castaña con aquella sonrisa tonta entro en la ducha, que en cuanto el agua caliente toco su piel varios gemidos se le escaparon.

La castaña que frotaba suavemente su cuerpo con el jabón de vainilla, cerraba sus ojos al recordar las caricias, las palabras y los besos del platinado en su piel. Porque aunque se regañara así misma por esos pensamientos, la verdad es que aun sentía la sensación de ser poseída por Draco, una sensación que deseaba volver a sentir.

En cuanto consiguió volver a tener el dominio de mente, se seco rápidamente mirándose otra vez en el espejo, porque sin importar cuantas veces se viera, sabía que ya no era la misma, nunca más. No solo porque se viera diferente, radiante o por la maldición, sino porque ahora era una mujer, su mujer, la mujer de Draco Lucius Malfoy.

En cuanto se encontró peinada, con jean, suéter y sandalias se quedo parada frente a la puerta pensando cómo salir. Así que respirando profundamente abrió la puerta, percibiendo el delicioso aroma que provenía de la parte baja.

Draco que terminaba de poner una jarra de jugo, en cuanto la vio tan hermosa parada a solo unos pasos de los últimos escalones, llego hasta ella ofreciéndole la mano. En cuanto llegaron a la mesa la castaña se sorprendió por todo lo que había preparado el platinado, que se veía delicioso.

-Permíteme—dijo ayudándola a sentarse.

-Tu preparaste todo esto—dijo viendo unos deliciosos revoltillos, salchichas, tostadas francesas, panecillos con queso, cereal, leche y jugo.

-La pregunta me ofende—dijo tomando asiento frente a la castaña.

-No lo digo por eso…es que es mucha comida—

-Necesito comer el doble que antes…gasto y gastare mucha energía—dijo mirándola lascivamente…-Además pensé que con la noche tan ajetreada que tuvimos…tendrías un hambre feroz—dijo viendo como la castaña abría los ojos, lo cual lo hizo reír.

-Si…ssii tenngo ham…hambre—

-Pues buen provecho…espero que te guste—

-Gracias—

Así que ambos se dispusieron a comer tranquilamente lo que el platinado había preparado. Pero en cuanto Hermione le dio un mordisco a las tostadas francesas, cerrando los ojos disfrutando el sabor hasta chuparse los dedos con un inocente gemido. Draco que se había quedado con el tenedor a medio camino sintió como un bulto se formaba en su pantalón, con los gestos inocente de la castaña que lo estaban volviendo loco, naciendo en el unas enormes ganas de brincarle encima a esa mujer, arrancarle la ropa y escucharla gemir de placer por él, únicamente por él.

-¿Sucede algo malo?—pregunto la joven al ver como apretaba el tenedor hasta doblarlo.

-Si vuelves hacer ese sonido…te juro que te hare mía en esta misma mesa—dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

-¿Que sonido?—pregunto asombrada por esas palabras.

-Ese gemido tan exquisito que hiciste—

-Lo siento…es que están muy buenas—dijo riendo levemente.

-Que bueno que te gusto…pero eso no impedirá que te posea—

-¡Ohhh!—fue lo único que salió de su boca.

Hermione continúo comiendo sintiéndose la mujer feliz del planeta. La forma en que Draco la miraba la hacía sentir mujer, deseada, completa y muy excitada, que no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecha por lo que le estaba haciendo sentir al platinado, que no dejaba de mirarla intensamente como si quisiera devorársela de un solo bocado.

-Deja de mirarme de esa forma—

-No puedo evitarlo Hermione, no sabes cómo te deseo en este momento. Si hasta tu olor me llama provocándome—

-Mi olor—

-El olor que emana tu cuerpo, un olor que me grita que sientes el mismo deseo por mí—

-Draco eres in…insaciable—sintiendo el calor en su cuerpo.

-Mentiría si digo que no lo soy o que estoy pensando en tirar todo esto al suelo y hacerte el amor encima de esta mesa—

-Draco…—dijo desviándole la mirada.

-Hermione explícame como una mujer tan valiente, que peleo contra mortifagos, carroñeros, arañas gigantes, dementores y de seguro te hubieras enfrentado a mismísimo loco de Voldemort, aun así, te sonrojas con solo una palabra mía—

-Pues…pues lo que pasa…es que eres incorregible—dijo poniéndose en pie hasta sentarse en el sofá, evitando que el platinado viera como hasta sus orejas se habían puesto rojas.

-Pero así te gusto—dijo acercándose a la castaña.

-Draco…gracias por el desayuno—dijo desviando el tema.

-Fue un verdadero placer…hasta puedo llevártelo a cama conmigo de postre—dijo cerca de su oído haciéndola gemir.

Mientras el platinado se perdía en su cuello besándolo. La chica que se mordió el labio con fuerza, cerro sus ojos en cuanto sus manos se deslizaban por sus brazos lentamente, hasta acariciaban sus senos, buscando como adentrarse por debajo de su suéter.

-Quiero hablar contigo—

-Podemos ir a la habitación para hablar—susurro en su oído.

-No creo que quieras hablar allí—

-Pero después hablaremos todo lo que desees—dijo mordiéndole el cuello.

-Por favor Draco…en serio quiero hablar contigo—

-Esta bien…de que quieres hablar—dijo rodeándola hasta sentarse a su lado.

-Es sobre algo que mencionaste ayer—

-Ayer dije muchas cosas, preciosa—

-Pues es sobre…—se detuvo viendo como se tensaba de pronto.

Draco que había dejado de reír, se había puesto muy serio. El platinado que soltaba un fuerte suspiro sabiendo lo que la castaña quería preguntarle, se giro acomodando sus codos en sus muslos, entrelazando sus manos miro fijamente las llamas de la chimenea.

-¿Que quieres saber de ese miserable de Greyback?—pregunto sin mirarla.

-Sé que eres diferente a cualquier licántropo que exista...de eso no hay duda. Pero fue Greyback quien te hizo eso… ¿fue él?—pregunto la chica esperando la respuesta.

-Si y no—

-Como si y no—

-El no pudo hacer algo que ya estaba ahí—

-Pero el te ataco ¿no es así?—

-Si me ataco…pero él no sabía que yo estaba maldito desde antes de nacer—dijo asustando a la chica con sus palabras.

-No entiendo nada Mal…Draco—

-Recuerdas la noche en que nos sacaron del infierno de la Sala de los Meresteres—

-Si…como olvidarlo—

-Cuando salimos yo solo deseaba huir lo más lejos posible de aquel infierno—dijo soltando un suspiro…-Corriendo por mi vida, vi a un mortifago acosando a unas pequeñas niñas de primero. No sé qué sucedió…sentí una rabia tan grande, que por primera vez en mi vida no pensé en mi e intervine ayudándolas—dijo haciendo que Hermione sonriera al recordar a las pequeñas que habían hablado a favor del platinado…-Después, mientras más corría mas trataba de ayudar a otros y te confieso que se sintió muy bien ayudando—dijo sonriendo levemente…-Así fue, hasta que vi a Greyback acorralando a una pequeña de Ravenclaw, que lloraba aterrada—dijo apretando los puños…-No lo pensé ni dos veces cuando lo ataque, alejándolo de la niña. Me acerque a la pequeña pensando que lo había dejado fuera de combate…pero en el instante que me incline para saber cómo estaba, el me ataco por la espalda murmurándome en el oído…_-Un Malfoy me condeno y desde hoy un Malfoy será condenado—_dijo haciendo una pausa al recordar aquella noche…-En cuanto termino de pronunciar aquellas palabras, enterró sus colmillos en mi hombro, tan rápido que desgarro mi piel en menos de un parpadeo—

-Draco—dijo la chica llevándose las manos a la boca.

-Ese malnacido me provoco tanto dolor…que te juro que sentí que me desgarraba el alma—dijo tragando hondo…-En ese instante algo sucedió en mi…podía sentir el cambio en mi cuerpo, mis sentidos se alteraban, la sangre hirviendo hasta quemarme. Era como si ya no fuera yo mismo…como si me hubieran partido por la mitad—dijo mirando fijamente el fuego…-Fue un cambio que el debió ver, porque comenzó a retroceder como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Greyback escupía y se limpiaba mi sangre como si lo quemara, maldiciendo y pronunciando unas palabras una y otra vez, antes de yo caer por completo al suelo—dijo mirándola.

-¿Que fue lo que dijo?—pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

_-Estas maldito mocoso…estas maldito por tu propia sangre, porque ellos dos_ _viven como uno solo…viven en ti, viven en ti… _Lo repitió varias veces antes de salir corriendo de aquel pasillo. Lo último que vi antes de que todo se volviera negro, fue como ataca a una chica que creo que era de Griffyndor—

-Lavender…era Lavender Brown—dijo con tristeza.

-Lo siento…ojala la hubiera podido ayudar—dijo con pesar…-Para cuando desperté aun la pequeña que no me dejo solo, estaba a mi lado cuidándome. Así que ambos bajo aquel silencio caminamos al gran comedor, donde nos encontramos con su hermano y lo demás ya lo sabes—

-Draco, no entiendo a que se refiere con que viven en ti… ¿quiénes? Y que tiene que ver tu familia con Greyback—

-Lo tiene que ver todo…de principio a fin—

-Pero a que…como que todo—

-Porque fueron mis antepasados los que provocaron todo esto…esta maldición, mi maldición—dijo caminando hacia la chimenea.

-Tus antepasados provocaron tu maldición—dijo mirándolo caminar sin mirarla…-Pero aun no entiendo que tiene que ver Greyback—dijo aun sin comprender a donde quería llegar el platinado.

-Veras, hace un poco más de un siglo Brutus Malfoy fue el primero de la familia en emigrar de Francia hacia Inglaterra, con su esposa embarazada de su primogénito. Se rumoraba que una bella hechicera se obsesiono con Brutus en cuanto lo conoció. Hay quienes decían que trato de usar cuanta poción para enamorarlo, pero gracias a que era un brujo malicioso y desconfiado, nunca logro su objetivo. Así que sin lograr tenerlo para ella, maldijo a su mujer y al hijo que llevaba en su vientre para alguna forma vengarse de su rechazo—

-¿La maldijo?—pregunto asintiendo el platinado.

-El día que su hijo iba a nacer hubo una fuerte tormenta, impidiendo que el sanador llegara a la mansión. Se dice que la hechicera con el orgullo herido por otro rechazo, fue quien provoco la tormenta y que misteriosamente ella falleciera al dar a luz a los primeros gemelos Armand y Arnaud Malfoy, unos gemelos que desde el vientre de su madre serian idénticos y diferentes al mismo tiempo—

-¡Gemelos!—dijo sorprendida.

-Unos gemelos que se quedaron sin madre por culpa de esa mujer. Una mujer que Brutus enfrento en un duelo a muerte y venció. Pero antes de morir bajo una imperdonable, la hechicera lo sorprendió con unas duras palabras…

_Maldije tu descendencia desde antes de nacer Brutus Malfoy. Se dividirán por el odio… porque uno será de sangre fría, otro de sangre caliente. Así como se amaran, se odiaran, porque desde hoy enemigos naturales serán_…

-Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que Brutus bajo ira terminara con su vida. Con el pasar de los años Brutus entendió a que se refería la hechicera. Sus hijos habían nacido con una maldición en sus venas, la maldición de dos razas místicas que los separaba…un vampiro y un hombre lobo—dijo sorprendiendo a la castaña.

-Dios mío—dijo horrorizada.

-El patriarca de la familia trato a toda costa de que sus hijos llevaran una vida normal y lo consiguió. Armand fue el primero en desposar a una hermosa bruja de sangre pura, de la unión nació un varón…Orión…—

-Pero eso es imposible…los hombres de la noche no pueden procrearse…—dijo interrumpiendo al platinado.

-Armand no fue transformado, sino que nació vampiro, como Arnaud licans…ambos eran puros—logrando con sus palabras que Hermione entendiera…-Así que su primer hijo Orión nació…llevando en sus venas la pureza de los hombres de la noche—dijo mirando en los ojos de la castaña fascinación…-Brutus trato de casar a su otro hijo con una bruja de sangre pura, pero para Arnaud no había mujer que llenara lo que estaba buscando. Así fue, hasta que en una de sus salidas a caballo conoció a Crystal, una hermosa gitana de ojos ambarinos que vivía con su gente en las afuera del pueblo. Tal fue amor a primera vista, porque Arnaud la reconoció como su compañera, su igual. Cuando Brutus se entero de las intensiones de su hijo en desposar a la joven gitana, lo amenazo con desterrarlo, desheredarlo y no cuantas cosas más. Pero Arnaud no se dejo intimidar por su padre, siempre había sido de espíritu libre y tenía claro lo que quería. Así que en el momento que su hijo salió por la puerta, sin pensarlo dos veces Brutus con un inmenso dolor borro su rostro del árbol genealógico, para él, Arnaud estaba muerto—

-Tu antepasado hizo eso…solo porque la chica era pobre o gitana—dijo algo indignado.

-No solo por eso lo borro, sino porque ignoro la creencia de los Malfoy…ignoro por completo que no debía fijarse en una muggle, porque mi antepasado Arnaud Malfoy se enamoro perdidamente de una muggle Hermione—dijo sorprendiéndola…-Lo gracioso era que a Arnaud le importaba un carajo el poder, riqueza o el buen nombre de la familia, eso lo diferencia de su hermano gemelo. El solo deseaba ser feliz con su amada Crystal, era lo único importante—conto provocando que Hermione sonriera…-Cuando se marcho de la mansión, Armand le dio todo el dinero que tenia encima deseándole suerte, porque a pesar de ser quienes eran, de una maldición que los separaba, lo amaba con el alma y le dolía dejar ir una parte suya—dijo soltando un suspiro…-Así unas semanas después Arnaud desposo a Crystal con la bendición de los gitanos y en la primera luna llena la transformo en su compañera, pero ese cuento de hadas no termina ahí. Un joven mago que vivía con los gitanos, estaba también enamorado de Crystal. Lleno de celos, despecho y odio, abandono a los gitanos jurando vengarse del hombre que le había arrebatado lo que según él debía ser suyo—dijo mirándola a los ojos…-Un tiempo después Brutus falleció de una extraña enfermedad o quizás de pena, el mismo día que Crystal había dado a luz a Crystaline Malfoy, la primera niña en generaciones. Cuando ellos supieron lo que paso con Brutus, Crystal convenció a su esposo de hacer las paces con su hermano gemelo, ya que no pudo hacerlo con su padre. Aquella mujer pensaba que a pesar de que ambos tenían una maldición que los volvía enemigos, había algo más fuerte que ninguna maldición podría romper…era el lazo del amor, de hermanos. Así que, con tan dulces palabras, Arnaud con un beso fue a reconciliarse con su hermano, dejando a su mujer al cuidado de los sirvientes, sin saber que esa sería la última vez que vería con vida a su amada compañera—dijo guardando silencio.

-¿Que paso después…Draco?—dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-En cuanto Arnaud salió a encontrarse con su hermano, el joven mago aprovechando su ausencia, se metió en la casa asesinando a los sirvientes y atacando a una indefensa mujer que estaba débil por el parto. Mientras en la mansión los gemelos fundiéndose en un abrazo, hacían al fin las paces. Arnaud sintió el dolor, angustia y el llamado de su compañera, saliendo en su auxilio. Para cuando llego fue tarde, el joven mago la había violado hasta asesinarla y lo más seguro hubiera asesinado a la recién nacida si él no hubiera llegado en ese momento. Se dice que ambos entablaron una violenta batalla mágica, que Arnaud gano fácilmente, pero la muerte para el mago no llego como esperaba, sino mas bien fue el inicio de su condena, una condena que nos arrastraría a todos—dijo asiendo una pausa…-El dolor de Arnaud fue tan grande que los cimientos de la casa se estremecieron, maldiciendo en ese momento al animal que había asesinado brutalmente a su compañera, sin saber que debido a su dolor, tal maldición caería brutalmente sobre el mago.

_Si como animal te has portado, como animal mereces vivir…esa será tu condena_.

-Esas fueron las palabras que de inmediato cayeron sobre el mago deformándolo. Ya no era hombre, ni era bestia, era ambos y al mismo tiempo era nada. Un ser humano condenado ha ser temido, perseguido, repudiado por su propia gente…—

-Es el original de los licántropos…es Grey…es Greyback ¿verdad?—pregunto con los ojos desorbitados.

-Así es…el mismísimo Fenrir Greyback—dijo con asco…-Su gente lo desprecio en cuanto supieron lo que le había hecho a uno de ellos…todos le dieron la espalda maldiciéndolo—

-¿Que paso después?—dijo con lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas.

-Para cuando Armand llego con sus sirvientes, solo encontró a su hermano con una bebe en brazos mirando su casa arder en llamas. No había señales de Greyback, ni Arnaud decía nada. Así que se lo llevo a la mansión, que en cuanto el licans vio a la esposa de su hermano, le entrego a su hija suplicándole que la cuidara. La mujer en cuanto tuvo a la niña en sus brazos no tuvo el valor de negarse, mirando a su esposo. Armand sabía que su hermano no podía seguir viviendo sin su compañera, aceptando cuidar aquella niña que a pesar de ser mestiza, era su sobrina y una Malfoy. Cuando ya estaba todo decidido, una visita inesperada llego a la mansión, el mismo Greyback suplicaba hablar con Arnaud, que en cuanto se aseguraron que estaba desarmado, le permitieron pasar. Greyback le suplico a Arnaud que acabara con la maldición, que era mejor la muerte que ser un monstro. Pero Arnaud no decía nada, solo lo miraba sumergido en el dolor, porque sabía que no había peor castigo que vivir con lo que eras realmente, un animal. Así que Armand lleno de coraje al sentir la pena de su gemelo, le grito…

Es_ lo menos que mereces por la bestialidad que has hecho a nuestra familia, vivir con esa condena, vivir como el animal que eres por el resto de tu existencia… _

-Sin saber las consecuencias que traería sus filosas palabras. Así que sintiendo el odio más puro hacia los Malfoy, el licántropo miro a la mujer de Armand que tenía en brazos a una niña que debió ser suya y al pequeño de algunos tres años que estaba pegado a su falda diciendo…

_Un Malfoy me condeno…juro que un Malfoy será condenado, acabando con todo tu maldito linaje en cuanto tengo al elegido bajo mis garras…_

-Fue lo último que dijo el licántropo antes de saltar por la ventana. Desde entonces no se lo volvió a ver, hasta que la guerra comenzó—

-Entonces fue tu antepasado que lo transformo en lo que es—

-Una transformación o maldición que era irreversible al ser invocada con dolor. En ese momento Arnaud lo entendió, había condenado a inocentes por su perdida, incluyendo a su propia hija, sintiéndose derrotado. Pero eso no acabo ahí, una idea casi diabólica le cruzo por la mente a Armand, una forma de proteger a sus hijos y futuras generaciones del odio de Greyback, un precio alto que pagaría nuestra familia—

-¿Que fue lo que ellos hicieron…Draco que hicieron?—dijo casi en susurro.

-Sus hijos solo por ser nacidos ya eran puros…pero no malditos. Eso fue algo que ellos cambiarían esa noche, haciendo algo que nunca se había hecho, ni permitido—

-¿Draco qué cosa?—pregunto imaginándose la respuesta.

-Unir ambas razas como una sola—Hermione horrorizada al escuchar esa última oración, ahora estaba entendiendo a donde iba esa historia…-Así que Arnaud se llevo su muñeca a su boca mordiéndose, dejando caer su sangre en la boca de la recién nacida, acto seguido por Armand que hizo lo mismo con su hijo. Los gemelos invocaron un fuerte hechizo, pronunciando palabras antiguas nunca antes dichas. Aquellas palabras fue un llamado a los ancestros, un llamado a ambas especies, un llamado que fue respondido en cuanto ellos pasaron una parte de su alma, sus dones, su magia, incluso hasta la propia maldición a sus hijos, porque sabían que una nueva especia nacería, un Malfoy puro que llevaría en su interior a la bestia que escondía ambas especies místicas—

-Dra…Draco—dijo casi sin aliento esperando que el continuara.

-Una vez completado aquel ritual ancestral y confiando que su hermano cumpliría la promesa de proteger a su hija y unir las razas. Sin decir adiós Arnaud se marcho de la mansión y en la siguiente luna llena, Armand lloro lágrimas de sangre al sentir como la vida de su hermano se esfumaba, se apagaba como una llama, una llama que ahora vivía en su heredera. Con los años el cumplió su promesa de unir ambas razas, uniendo en matrimonio a su hijo y sobrina, esperando paciente que se concibiera el que llevaría un pedazo de ambos desde ese día en adelante—dijo mirando otra vez el fuego…-Un año después, el hijo de esa unión nació, un niño con ambas especies corriendo por sus venas como lava ardiente, que en cuanto Armand lo vio lo supo. Así que con el recién nacido en sus brazos camino hacia las enormes ventanas en donde se veía un enorme luna llena pronunciando unas palabras en latín…

_Ha nacido el portador que llevara en sus venas nuestra raza. Un varón que no será un vampiro, ni un hombre loco porque será ambos, llevando una parte de nuestras almas en su interior. Porque de este niño nacerá una descendencia que será admirada, respetada, temida por toda criatura viviente. Por ti amado hermano, un licans alfa volverá surgir, un alfa que vivirá de ahora en adelante en cada uno de nuestra descendencia, imponente como un dragón, un dragón que dormirá hasta que llegue el momento. Uno que solo despertara el mismísimo Fenrir Greyback, porque será el mismo el que escoja al elegido, su verdugo, al dragón. Ese día hermano, el maldito licántropo encontrara su fin a manos de la bestia, lo juro…_

Cuando el platinado concluyo aquellas palabras que Armand Malfoy pronuncio con su nieto en brazos, un silencio inundo aquella habitación. Ninguno dijo nada por los siguientes minutos, solo se podía escuchar el sonido de la madera quemándose. Draco que miro a la castaña, solo le quedo soltar un respiro.

-Desde ese primer nacimiento los Malfoy estamos bajo una protección que fue nuestra maldición. Ahora sabes el secreto de mi familia…lo que soy, lo que vive en mí. No soy un licántropo, sino un licans alfa que lleva en su interior dos razas fuertes, dominantes y destructivas—dijo con un brillo letal en sus ojos…-Por eso somos así Hermione, nuestro color de piel, pelo, ojos, es lo que nos diferencia de los demás. Una marca, un sello, una maldición que nos dice lo que somos en realidad, lo que hay en nuestro interior—dijo viendo como la chica bajaba la cabeza sin decir nada…-Pudo haber sido cualquiera de mis antepasados, mi padre, abuelo, cualquier Malfoy…pero no fueron ellos, sino yo. El peso cayó sobre mis hombros, el peso de proteger a mi especie, mi familia, mi mujer o el simple hecho que soy un Malfoy—dijo mirando como chica se había echado otra vez a llorar…-Hermione…—

-Yo no soy una Malfoy, Draco—dijo mirándolo con lágrimas.

-¿Pero de que hablas?—

-No podre controlarme como tú lo haces…en cuanto me trasforme yo hare cosas terribles…—dijo llorando.

-Eso no pasara—dijo llegando a su lado entrelazando sus dedos con la castaña.

-Como puedes saberlo—

-Mi sangre, mi esencia esta en ti…en tus venas—

-Pero…—

-Con el tiempo lograras dominar tus sentidos…pero en lo que eso pasa, yo estaré a tu lado siempre—

-Lo prometes…prométeme que no dejaras que lastime a nadie. Por favor prométemelo…por favor—pidió en una súplica.

-Te juro que no permitiré que dañes a ningún ser viviente…te doy mi palabra—dijo abrazándola.

Bajo aquel juramento que cumpliría, Draco sin decir una palabra la abrazo con fuerza a su cuerpo, dejando que la chica llorara hasta cansarse. Un tiempo después, Hermione aun con lágrimas en sus ojos se aferraba con fuerza al platinado, sintiendo una calidez que fue tranquilizándola hasta calmar su alma.

-Cada palabra escrita en aquel viejo libro sobre mitos o leyenda de los licans…es real—dijo más tranquila.

-Todo mito o leyenda…siempre viene de una realidad Hermione—dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

-Draco—

-Mmmm—

-¿Que sucedió…que sucedió con Greyback?—

-Ese malnacido jamás volverá a esparcir su veneno a nadie más—

-Como sabes eso…aun podrían intentar hacerte daño—

-Eso no pasara gatita—dijo abrazándola más a su cuerpo…-Cuando corrí con mis padres…solo deseaba poner a salvo a mi madre de la guerra, para volver a luchar tranquilo. Pero en el proceso Greyback se interpuso en nuestro camino, según para terminar lo que había empezado la noche anterior—dijo con una media sonrisa.

-¿Que paso?—pregunto levantando un poco su cabeza para mirarlo.

-Mi antepasado tenía razón…encontró su fin a manos de su elegido, de la bestia—dijo con una sonrisa al recordar ese día…

_~Me iré al fin a casa maldito Malfoy—dijo el licántropos esperando su fin…-Te equivocas Greyback…por Arnaud juro que te irás al infierno—dijo Draco antes de romperle el cuello con sus propias manos~_

-Se acabo esa horrible enfermedad Hermione…se acabo esa plaga llamada Fenrir Greyback—dijo mirándola fijamente.

Hermione al escuchar esas palabras no dijo nada, sabía claramente que quería decir Draco con cada una. El había asesinado a Fenrir Greyback y aunque en otras circunstancias ella hubiera dicho que eso era horrible, no podía dejar de pensar que el maldito licántropo se lo merecía. Así que solo volvió a poner su cabeza en su pecho, siendo abrazada posesivamente por el platinado que sonreía maliciosamente al escuchar el pensamiento de la castaña.

-Puedo preguntarte algo—

-Lo que quieras gatita—

-Si eres un licans alfa… ¿tú puedes transformar a otras…mujeres?—pregunto celosa.

-No…—sonriendo al sentir del porque de la pregunta…-Solo podía transformar a mi compañera, mi igual…la mujer escogida por mi—sintiendo su cuerpo acurrucarse al suyo…-Solo tu estarás a mi lado en cada luna llena…solo tu—

-Pero… ¿puedes transformar a otros o no?—

-Solo a los machos—

-Porque solo a ellos—

-Porque ellos serán los guardianes del clan—

-¿Los guardianes?—pregunto mirándolo.

-Ellos se encargaran de proteger la especie, a las mujeres, sus hijos. Son los guardianes de lo que somos…una familia—dijo con orgullo.

-Entonces ellos pueden transformar a sus mujeres—

-No en realidad…harán la unión de cuerpo y alma con la hembra que escojan, pero el cambio en ellas no surgirá, al menos no por completo. Como te dije antes…solo habrá una hembra a mi lado en cada luna llena…y esa eres tú—dijo viendo como la castaña sonreía.

-Y los machos o guardianes como son escogidos—

-Deben ser dignos de ser un guardián…aunque el unirse a la familia debe ser voluntario—

-Entonces hay otros…—

-Si Hermione…hay guardianes—

-¿Aquí?—

-Si…Theodoro y Blaise—dijo orgulloso…-Me sentí honrado de unirlos a la familia hace meses…Theo fue el segundo en transformarse, seguido por Blaise—

-Dices que Nott fue el segundo…entonces, ¿quién fue el primero?—

-Lucius Malfoy…mi padre—

-Tu pa…tu padre—

-Se lo que piensas Hermione—dijo con una sonrisa…-Yo no quería hacerlo…pero el insistió en estar conmigo en ese infierno que me encontraba en ese momento. Se que no fue el mejor hombre en el pasado, pero se lo gano ante mis ojos, siendo un gran apoyo esos meses Hermione—dijo con una leve sonrisa…-Lo fue antes de que tu iluminaras mi alma…me sacaras de esa terrible oscuridad—

-Draco—dijo sonrojándose por tan profundas palabras.

-Tú eres mi luz en la oscuridad Hermione…mi única luz—dijo acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad.

Hermione que se estremeció con sus caricias, sonrió con tan dulces palabras. La castaña se sintió como niña tonta o mejor dicho como niña tonta enamorada, volviendo a poner su cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Como y cuando será?—pregunto haciendo círculos en el pecho del platinado.

-¿Que cosa?—

-Mi transformación… ¿cuándo?—

-En apenas unos días y yo estaré contigo en todo momento—

-¿Como se sentirá?—pregunto mirándolo.

-Pues al principio será como si tuvieras un resfriado—dijo poniéndole un rizo tras su oreja…-Después comenzaras a sentir el cambio en tu cuerpo, sentidos, seguido por mucho dolor y…—

-Y… ¿y qué?—pregunto horrorizada de conocer la respuesta.

Pero Draco no pudo continuar con la oración, ni siquiera podía pronunciar palabra. No había pensado hasta ese momento el dolor tan desgarrador que su compañera iba sentir con la primera transformación. El platinado que las palabras se le habían quedado atorada en la garganta, sabía que era el cabrón más egoísta del todo el jodido planeta, desde la noche que la hizo suya. Pero ahora que podía hacer para evitarle a la dueña de su alma tan desgarrador dolor…que podía hacer.

-Draco dime, no me asustes… ¿y qué?—pregunto angustiada por su silencio.

-Perdóname por condenarte a estar a mi lado—dijo de repente sorprendiendo a la castaña.

-Draco…—

-El dolor será tan inmenso, tan desgarrador…que desearas la muerte en ese instante—dijo revolviéndose los cabellos…-No te di la oportunidad de elegir…solo lo hice por no querer estar solo…por no querer mas estar sin ti—

-Draco pero que…—

-Perdóname por haber sido tan egoísta contigo…no lo merecías. No merecías estar condenada como yo…Hermione si yo pudiera cambiar las cosas, yo…—

-No te atrevas a decirlo—dijo interrumpiéndolo al poner un dedo en su boca…-No te atrevas me oíste…no te atrevas a decirlo—dijo sentándose encima del platinado…-Escúchame bien Draco Lucius Malfoy…escúchame bien—dijo tomando su rostro con sus manos…-Tu maldición es la mía ahora…nunca mas estarás solo, porque siempre estaré ahí a tu lado—dijo con lagrimas…-Así que ya que estoy condenada a tu misma maldición, no podrás dejarme nunca…me oíste Malfoy, nunca—

-Hermione…—

-Dilo…nunca me dejaras—dijo pegando su frente a la del platinado.

-Nunca…porque solo la muerte lograría alejarme de ti, Hermione y aun así te juro que pelearía con la misma muerte para que te quedaras conmigo—

-Draco…—dijo antes de ser besada apasionadamente.

Xxxxxxx

El platinado que la había besado de una forma arrebatadora, sentía con cada beso el sabor salado de sus lágrimas, estrechándola más a su cuerpo. Mientras la castaña que gimió al contacto de su lengua rosando la suya, se agarro del cuello del platinado, deslizaba sus manos por los suaves cabellos, incitándolo a profundizar más el beso.

-Te deseo—dijo chupando ansioso su cuello hasta volver a devorar sus carnosos labios.

El fuego de la chimenea se quedaba corto con el calor abrazador que ambos sentían en ese momento. Draco sin poder aguantar más ese deseo de sentir su cuerpo acoplándose al suyo, deslizo sus manos por debajo de suéter, con la intensión de quitársela.

Mientras la chica entre besos bajos sus manos hacia la camisa negra, desabotonando los primeros botones. Pero en el momento que iba a deslizar la camisa por sus hombros, un picoteo insistente en la ventana llamo la atención de ambos.

-¿Que es ese ruido?—mirando hacia la ventana.

-Espera creo que es de…—dijo levantándose, dejando entrar la lechuza a la sala.

Hermione que vio la lechuza entrar, supo enseguida que era de Harry, así que con una gran sonrisa tomo las cartas, viendo como otra vez la lechuza salía por donde había entrado.

-Es de Harry y de…—callándose al instante al ver que la otra era de Ron.

Hermione clavo sus ojos marrones en el platinado que se levantaba del sofá con elegancia, caminando hacia ella. Aunque la chica podía ver la furia en sus ojos grises solo dijo unas simples palabras.

-Te dejare sola para que las leas—dijo dándole un beso en la frente retirándose de la sala.

-Draco…Draco no te…—pero el platinado no se detuvo hasta cerrar la puerta de su cuarto…-…Vayas—

Hermione sin saber que hacer solo dejo caer otra vez en el sofá. Miro las cartas que estaban en su mano, abriendo la de Harry primero. La castaña sonrió porque solo eran palabras de aliento, preocupación ya que Ginny le había dicho que se sentía mal, unas palabras dulces que solo escribiría un amigo, un confidente, un hermano. Pero la sonrisa se esfumo de sus labios en cuanto empezó a leer la de Ron, allí solo había reproches, celos, insinuaciones y un montón de estupideces que ni se molesto en terminar de leer, ella sabía que tenía que terminar cuanto antes con Ronald, pero como terminar con un hombre que al mismo tiempo era un niño.

Así que soltando un bufido dejo las cartas sobre la mesita, mirando al segundo piso, a una puerta cerrada. Porque en ese momento solo deseaba regresar a los cálidos brazos de Draco, a sus besos, a todo lo que pudiera darle. Así que dejando escapar el oxigeno de sus pulmones camino hacia la habitación del platinado.

Draco que ya tenía sus cabellos revueltos por todas las veces que se paso los dedos, estaba acostado en su cama tratando de calmar la ira que sentía. El platinado que solo llevaba los pantalones puesto, con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera miraba por la ventana hacia lo lejos. Solo Dios sabía la rabia, los celos y la ira que sentía en ese momento.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos de cómo destrozar a Ronald Weasley, cuando el sonido de unos toques en la puerta lo volvieron a la realidad. Él ni siquiera respondió cuando Hermione la abrió, asomándose por la puerta, antes de cerrarla tras ella.

Hermione que sentía que la respiración se le iba de los pulmones por lo que veía, sintió su cuerpo arder de deseo por ese demonio que la miraba fijamente. La chica al ver sus cabellos revuelto con algunos flequillos platinados cayendo cerca de sus ojos, su cuerpo apoyándose con el espaldar de la cama, una de sus piernas inclinada en donde descansaba su antebrazo derecho y con son solo unos pantalones puesto. La chica que estaba a unos pasos de la cama, sintió la garganta seca al tragar, se paso la lengua por sus labios, por la sensualidad que transmitía ese hombre.

Mientras Draco sonrió para sus adentro en cuanto ella se asomo por la puerta. El platinado tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no brincarle encima a esa mujer y poseerla en el suelo. Porque con cada gesto que ella hacía, lo estaba llevando a la locura, más sabiendo que lo miraba con el mismo deseo que él a ella.

-Draco… ¡Aaahhh!—grito la chica en cuanto el la tomo por la muñeca jalándola.

Draco que había esperado que ella se acercara lo suficiente a su cama, no pudo soportar más en cuanto la escucho pronunciar su nombre de esa forma tan dulce que le hervía la sangre, jalándola hacia la cama hasta dejarla aprisionada bajo su cuerpo.

-Draco…—

-No tienes idea de cómo me siento en estos momentos. Las ideas oscuras que cruzan por mi mente contra Weasley—dijo soltando un suspiro…-Soy lo que soy…no puedo ni quiero cambiarlo. No siempre podre controlar a esa bestia que vive en mí—

-Draco yo…—

-Hermione solo tú tienes el poder de acabar conmigo…destruirme por completo—dijo pegando su frente a la castaña.

-Draco pero que…—

-Solo tú puedes destruir mi alma…una que es tuya—

-No hables así—dijo en un susurro.

-Es la verdad—dijo mirándola…-No quiero ni puedo vivir así…sintiendo que te comparto con otro. Mi instinto no me lo permite…no resistiré esto por más tiempo—

-Pero no me compartes—

-Todos piensan que están juntos y eso me revienta, me enfurece—

-Pero no estoy con el…sino contigo—

-Déjalo ya…déjalo de una buena vez—

-Lo hare Draco…pero quisiera decírselo en persona—dijo viendo como el platinado desviaba la cara…-Por favor…al menos eso merece—tomando su barbilla con sus dedos para que la mirara.

-A mi me da lo mismo como lo hagas, eres mi mujer…pero será como tú quieres—dijo mirándola con sus ojos tan frio con el acero.

-En la siguiente salida a Hogsmeade se lo diré—

-Bien—dijo no muy convencido.

-Soy tuya Draco…eso nunca va a cambiar—dijo besándole la barbilla.

-Dilo de nuevo…quiero oír como lo dices—

-¿Que cosa?—

-Que eres mía…solo mía—dijo mordiéndole el labio inferior.

-Soy tuya…toda tuya—gimió al contacto de sus dientes.

-Así es Hermione Jane Granger…tu eres solo mía—dijo fundiéndose los dos en un beso apasionado.

Así como dijo antes el platinado, entre gemidos, arañazos, besos ardientes, caricias, ropa perdiéndose en el suelo. La torre de premio anual iba a arder en llamas cuando la tuviera en su cama.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo 8**

**Espero de corazón que la explicación de cómo nuestro Draquito se volvió un licans les haya gustado chicas, no tienen idea del trabajo que me costó este capítulo, pero al final me encanto lo que salió.**

**Bueno gracias a Dios estoy bien y mil gracias por todos sus buenos deseos. También por todos comentarios de la historia que me llenan de una alegría. Será hasta el próximo capítulo, que me parece que es la transformación de Hermione.**

**Un fuerte abrazo **

**Ladycat**


	9. Chapter 9

**ADVERTENCIA:** **Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexos (lemmon), por tal motivo no es lectura para menores de edad. Le sugiero mucha discreción. **

**Ya advertidos sobre el fuerte contenido de esta historia.**

**Pues a leer…**

* * *

Unida en cuerpo y alma a la bestia

Por

The Ladycat69

Capitulo 9

A penas estaba saliendo el sol cuando Hermione despertó de un maravilloso sueño. La castaña que descansa sobre el pecho del platinado, se movió con dificulta por el brazo que rodeaba su cintura posesivamente. Muy despacio levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con la visión de un ángel, pero no cualquier ángel, sino uno desterrado del cielo que dormía tranquilamente.

Por unos minutos Hermione se le quedo mirando embobada aquel ángel que en realidad era un demonio. No había duda que era un hombre sumamente atractivo, sus rasgos físicos eran únicos, perfectos, casi fuera de este mundo, que por un momento se pregunto si había algún defecto en ese hombre.

La chica que se sentía feliz de despertar abrazada, miro con una sonrisa sus cabellos alborotados que cubrían graciosamente sus ojos cerrados. Así que con la punta de sus dedos fue sacando los flequillos, terminando por acariciar suavemente su rostro.

Hermione que no deseaba salir de la cama, tomo la dura decisión de abandonar sus brazos para volver a retornar su vida como estudiante, empezando despacio a deslizarse de entre sabanas y del agarre del platinado. Casi estaba a punto de pisar el suelo, cuando sintió un fuerte agarre en su muñeca deteniéndola.

-A donde crees que vas gatita…vuelve aquí que aún es temprano—dijo agarrándola para que no saliera de la cama.

-Buenos días Draco—dijo girándose para encontrarse con aquellos intensos ojos tan fríos como el acero que la miraban de una forma que la hacía estremecer de deseo.

-Buenos días gatita…ahora vuelve a acostarte—

-Esta amaneciendo Draco…tenemos clases—

-Es temprano…vuelve aquí—exigió el platinado.

-Draco debemos prepararnos—tratando a toda costa de escabullirse sin mucho éxito.

-Pero es temprano Hermione…a penas está saliendo el sol—dijo acariciándole la espalda desnuda.

-Lo sé pero debo ir a mi habitación para arreglarme—

-Deberías empezar a dejar tu ropa aquí—

-Pero ahora no tengo ninguna…así que debo irme—

-Y si no quiero—dijo poniendo cara del que siempre se sale con la suya.

-NO pongas esa cara…pareces un niño malcriado y caprichoso—dijo rosando su mejilla.

-Pero si soy malcriado, caprichoso y mucho mas—dijo con esa sonrisa tan típica suya.

-Draco no quiero llegar tarde a mis clases después de haber faltado semanas—

-Pero si ya te pusiste al día en todo…por poco haces también mi trabajo—dijo riendo.

-No digas eso…además ayer nos saltamos la cena, tengo mucha hambre—

-Y yo tengo hambre de ti—dijo pasando sus dedos lentamente por su espalda.

-Además no sé si las muchachas se estarían preguntando donde estuve todo el día de ayer y…—dijo nerviosa por sus caricias.

-Le dices que conmigo y ya—

-Draco por favor…—dijo tratando de enrollarse con la sabana.

-Está bien—dijo soltándola…-Pero la sabana se queda conmigo—

-Eres malito conmigo—dijo levantándose aun con la vergüenza reflejada en su rostro.

-No lo sería si volvieras a la cama—pero la chica solo le saco la lengua buscando con que cubrir su desnudes.

Draco que se había recostado de la cabecera la veía extasiado como la castaña sonrojada se ponía rápidamente su camisa negra, que le llegaba sensualmente hasta los muslos.

Para el platinado que la veía recoger su ropa del suelo nerviosa por su mirada, no había mujer más hermosa y sexy que la que estaba viendo en esos momentos. Tan sexy que deseo con toda su alma arrancarle la camisa de su cuerpo, volver a meterla en la cama y hacerle el amor hasta escucharla gritar su nombre.

-Definitivamente te queda mejor a ti que a mí—dijo mirándola de arriba abajo pensando como deslizar esa camisa por sus hombros.

-Gracias…se siente muy suave—dijo abrazándose a si misma…-Por lo cual no pienso devolvértela—

-Es tuya…pero que me darás a cambio por ella—

-Draco Malfoy acaso vas a cobrarme por quedarme con tu camisa—dijo con una sonrisa que le estaba hirviendo la sangre al platinado.

-Déjame pensarlo…mmmmm si—

-Eres…eres incorregible pero eso ya lo sabes—dijo ya frente a la puerta…-Deberías levantarte ya o llegaremos tarde—dijo tirándole un beso antes de salir por la puerta.

-Oh claro que me voy a levantar preciosa y quizás lleguemos muy tarde—sonriendo maliciosamente.

Xxxxxxx

Hermione salió de aquella habitación con el corazón en la garganta, corriendo hacia la suya. En cuanto la chica estuvo en su habitación soltó el aire que tenía en los pulmones, respirando con normalidad. Solo Dios sabía las ganas, los deseos que tenia de que el condenado demonio la tomara en sus brazos y la hiciera suya.

Fue una sensación que invadió su cuerpo, mente, sentidos en cuanto olio el aroma que salía de la camisa. Un olor tan divino que ya se había impregnado en su cuerpo, que no pudo evitar llevársela a su rostro para olerla, embriagándose de ese aroma varonil.

Pero lamentablemente debía prepararse para el comienzo del día. Así que soltando un suspiro resignado se quito la camisa dejándola sobre la cama, dirigiéndose rápidamente al cuarto de baño antes que terminara regresando a la habitación del platinado.

En cuanto el agua tibia toco su piel, la chica cerró los ojos disfrutando de tan agradable sensación. Estaba con los ojos cerrados pensando en sus caricias, besos y…cuando un pensamiento paso como rayo por su mente asustándola.

Desde que todo comenzó con el platinado, no se habían cuidado en ningún momento, ningún método, ningún hechizo anticonceptivo, nada en realidad. Al menos no recordaba que él hubiera puesto algo que los protegiera.

Hermione era una mujer normal en su periodo menstrual, entonces había la posibilidad que un accidente hubiera ocurrido. La castaña llevándose las manos a la boca empezó a pensar en que dirían Harry, Ginny, los Weasley y sobre todo…Ron, con el que aun no había terminado. Aquel pensamiento hizo que se le erizaran los vellos de la piel sin darse cuenta quien entraba al cuarto de baño.

-Mal…Draco pero que—dijo casi soltando un grito por el susto que llevo en cuanto sintió las manos de Draco en su cintura.

-Porque tan pensativa—murmuro cerca de su oreja.

-Me asustaste…pero que haces—

-Vine a darme un baño contigo…ya que saliste antes de que pudiera tenerte—dijo subía sus manos despacio por su cuerpo.

-Draco no hay tiempo…—

-Siempre hay tiempo…siempre—dijo cerca de oído, mientras acariciaba sus senos circularmente…-Voy hacerte el amor Hermione—mordiendo el hombro.

-Dra…Draco por favor—

-Por favor que—bajando una mano hacia su centro…-Tu eres mía…mi mujer—dijo suavemente introduciendo un dedo en su interior.

-¡Ahhh Draco!—

-Así quiero escucharte siempre…gimiendo mi nombre—dijo moviendo su dedo rítmicamente en su interior.

-¡Dracoooo!—echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Estas tan húmeda…deliciosamente húmeda—mordiéndole el lóbulo…-Lo vez...me deseas tanto como yo a ti—dijo sacando su dedo.

-Por favor…—dijo girándose hasta quedar frente al platinado.

-Voy a tenerte todas las veces que quiera Hermione…tu me perteneces—dijo besando apasionadamente sus labios…-Me perteneces solo a mi…solo a mi—repetía rosándola con su miembro.

-Draco por…por favor—

-Te gustaría que te haga mía…ahora—dijo apretando sus nalgas para levantarla.

-Si me…—pero de pronto la chica se quedo callada.

-Te voy hacer mía…—dijo besando su cuello ansioso pero se detuvo al percatarse que su ánimo había cambiado.

-¿Sucede algo…en que piensas?—pregunto algo molesto.

-Lo siento es que estaba pensado en…—

-Hermione…—

-Tú no estás usando ningún hechizo anticonceptivo o ¿sí?—dijo interrumpiéndolo.

-No—negando con la cabeza.

-Draco no nos hemos protegido y…—

-No te preocupe no pasara nada—dijo acariciando sus hombros.

-Como lo sabes…podría haber quedado…—

-No será así—

-¿Por qué? …por lo que somos no podremos tener hijos o las palabras de Greyback tendrán algún efecto en nosotros—dijo preocupada.

-Hermione lo que somos no impedirá que tengamos hijos…ni siquiera las palabras de ese mal nacido no significaron nada—dijo seriamente.

-Entonces…—

-Hermione estoy completamente apto para procrear…para embarazarte. Soy un hombre sano…ambos estamos sanos. Es solo que ahora tú no estás…no estás en estos momentos ovulando—dijo poniendo su mano en su vientre.

-Pero como sabes que yo no…—dijo sonrojándose.

-Puedo olerlo en tu piel…tu aroma—dijo respirando profundamente el olor de la castaña…-Créeme que cuando estés ovulando o llegaras a embarazarte lo sabré enseguida—dijo mordiéndole sensualmente el cuello…-Ahora dime, deseas quedar embarazada…llevar a mi hijo en tu vientre. Porque si es así entonces…—dijo besando cada rincón de piel.

-Yo…yo—dijo tan roja como los cabellos de su amiga.

-Me pones ardiente cada vez que te pones así…te vez encantadora—dijo sensualmente sobre sus labios.

-Dra…Draco—

-Gatita ahora que sabes que no hay peligro alguno…solo quiero hacerte el amor—dijo volviendo a besarla…-Hacerte mía…llenarte de mí cada despertar o a cada momento—lanzándose a sus labios.

El platinado la rodeo con sus brazos girándola hasta pegarla a la loza fría, aprisionándola con su cuerpo. Su mano fue recorriendo sus senos, costado, hasta llegar a su rodilla, levantándola un poco hasta ponerla cerca de su cadera.

Con aquella acción por parte suya la escucho gemir, pero Draco tenía otras intenciones antes de poseerla. Así que con una caricia fue bajando despacio saboreando su piel, hasta arrodillarse frente a ella, poniendo la pierna de la chica sobre su hombro.

Hermione que mantenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de sus caricias, soltó un grito al sentir su lengua calidad rozando sus muslos, abriendo los ojos como platos entendiendo cual era su intensión.

Así que sin perder más tiempo como el lobo hambriento que era, con su mano abrió sus labios vaginales en donde disfruto del aroma, antes de hundir su rostro en su intimidad, devorando cada rincón.

-¡DRACOOOO!—grito agarrándose de sus cabellos.

Draco sin poder controlar los deseos tan grandes que sentía por esa mujer, lamia, chupaba, mordía cada rincón intimo de su perla rosada. El platinado enloquecido disfrutaba el dulce sabor que tenía, un sabor tan dulce como la misma miel.

Hermione en cuanto sintió como la poseía solo con su lengua, que entraba y salía para volver a rosar su perla, no pudo evitar mover sus caderas al mismo ritmo, volviendo loco al platinado que enterraba sus dedos en su piel apretándola.

El sentir como ella movía sus caderas rítmicamente lo llevaba a un frenesí, que en cuanto su cuerpo se tenso, aumento el ritmo de su lengua llevando a la castaña al más profundo de los placeres, un placer que se derramo como el néctar más exquisito en su boca.

Draco que bebía como poseído los últimos fluidos naturales, gimió al sentirla temblar completamente por él, solo por él. Porque si de algo estaba bien seguro Draco Malfoy, es que era el único que podía calmar la pasión, el deseo y el fuego interior de esa mujer que era suya.

Una vez que se embriago con tan dulce sabor, despacio como serpiente subía por su cuerpo, lamiendo, mordiendo, besando todo a su paso. La chica que aun sentía su cuerpo temblar se agarro de sus hombros para no caerse.

-Me encanta tu sabor dulce…es adictivo—susurro sobre sus labios.

-Draco…Draco por favor—

-Aun piensas que no hay tiempo—dijo torturándola con sus caricias.

-Hay…hay tiempo—

-Eso quería oír—dijo antes de besarla apasionadamente.

Draco llevo su mano a su rodilla, levantándola hasta pegarla otra vez a su cadera. Casi como una tortura para la castaña se fue posicionándose en su entrada sin poseerla. Cuando la chica iba a protestar, la protesta fue remplazada por un gemido que salió de sus labios, al sentir su miembro duro entrar en ella de una sola estocada, gimiendo ambos de placer.

Hermione se aferro al cuello del platinado en cuanto sus piernas dejaron de tocar el suelo, aferrándolos a su cintura como un par de tenazas. Draco la sostenía por sus nalgas con firmeza, sacando y metiendo su miembro tan despacio que lo estaba matando en vida.

-¡Dracooooo!—

-Maldición mujer…eres tan estrecha—mordiendo sus labios…-Tu naciste para estar así conmigo…yo siempre dentro de ti, como uno solo—le susurro sobre su cuello.

Draco sin poder contener más tiempo aquel ritmo, aumento las embestidas chocando sus caderas con violencia. El vaivén fue tan intenso que Hermione llego a pensar que terminaría traspasando la loza con cada estocada.

Fue tanto el placer que sentía su cuerpo, que grito buscando sus labios desesperadamente. Un beso ardiente que fue correspondido con la misma o más intensidad que ella.

-Dra…Draco—

-Her…Hermione—gimió de solo pronunciar su nombre.

Sus cuerpos eran una vez más uno solo, un complemento perfecto de hombre y mujer. El sudor de sus cuerpos se mezclaba con el agua tibia que caía. Ellos no sabían si el calor que ambos sentían era debido al agua tibia que mojaba sus cuerpos o por la llamarada que los estaba quemando en ese instante, pero eso no importaba, porque eran uno, una sola alma.

La chica enterraba sus uñas en la espalda alta del platinado cada vez que su espalda chocaba con la loza. Draco ya fuera de control metía y sacaba su miembro de su interior con tanta fuerza, que la mordió en el hombro en el momento de alcanzar el clímax.

Hermione grito dichosa por la oleada de placer que bajaba por su vientre azotándola sin piedad. Mientras el platinado echando su cabeza hacia atrás y con un fuerte gemido fue azotado de igual forma derramando su semilla en su interior.

La castaña con los últimos movimientos pélvicos del platinando aun podía sentir sus fluidos naturales derramándose en su interior. En cuanto los movimientos se detuvieron, la chica le sonrió con dulzura en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Una vez que sus respiraciones se normalizaron, con delicadeza Draco la levanto dejándola en el suelo. Hermione aun se aferraba a su cuello, sintiendo que se caería si lo soltaba. Algo que supo que jamás pasaría en cuanto lo volvió a mirar a los ojos.

-No te dejare caer—dijo sabiendo lo que pensaba…-Si vas a caer…caeremos juntos Hermione—susurro.

Hermione en cuanto escucho esas palabras acomodo su cabeza en su pecho cerrando sus ojos, por toda la seguridad que podía transmitir tan solo con sus palabras. Mientras el platinado con una media sonrisa cerró sus ojos, rodeándola con sus brazos, mientras el agua caía sobre sus cuerpos abrazados.

Xxxxxxx

Hermione fue la primera en salir de la bañera, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios. La chica que ya sonreía como tonta, amplio más su sonrisa al ver en su cama el uniforme de Slytherin al lado del suyo.

La castaña aprovechando que Draco aun se estaba bañando, se acerco al uniforme rosándolo suavemente con la yema de sus dedos hasta la insignia de la serpiente. Así estuvo, hasta que vio un frasco elegante que estaba a un lado de la cama.

La chica que miraba el frasco, que parecía ser alguna especie de colonia. Impulsada por la curiosidad gatuna (una que la llevo a donde estaba en esos momentos) tomo el frasco en sus manos oliendo el contenido. Hermione en cuanto destapo la tapa, casi se desmaya de excitación al olerlo. Porque aquella colonia como se llamara, definitivamente estaba de alguna forma hecha para el platinado. Era un olor tan sensual, ardiente como lo era el mismo.

-Así que esto es lo te pones…con razón hueles tan bien. Pero, ¿cómo se llamara?—se pregunto al ver que no tenia nombre la botellita por ningún lado.

Sin poder descubrir el nombre de la colonia, la chica volvió a dejar la botellita en el mismo lugar. Hermione que giro la cabeza hacia la puerta, casi se le detuvo el corazón al escuchar la llave del agua cerrarse, continuando vistiéndose.

La castaña estaba sentada a un lado de la cama poniéndose los zapatos escolares, cuando el platinado salió mojado con una toalla en su cintura. La chica que lo miraba embobada, en cuanto el condenado le sonrió, se sonrojo violentamente.

Pero la cosa se puso más roja para la joven, cuando él con una sonrisa maliciosa se quito la toalla frente a ella para ponerse los boxes. Hermione que miro aquel cuerpo de infarto, se sentía tonta por sonrojarse de esa forma tan infantil.

_~Por Dios santo Hermione como puedes sonrojarte de esa forma con solo verlo. Tu eres una mujer…no una chiquilla de 9 años. Además ustedes ya han…pues ya han… ~_ pensaba la castaña casi en regaño por no poder terminar la estúpida oración en su cabeza… _~Como diablos tiene un cuerpo como ese…porque no creo que sea jugando ese estúpido juego. Hay rayos por la forma en que me mira, lo más seguro está escuchando mis pensamientos~_ pensaba la joven enrojecida hasta las orejas, viendo como se ponía los pantalones con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Me gusta correr en las madrugadas—dijo sobresaltándola.

-Disculpa—

-Que me gusta correr en las madrugadas—

-Así que te gusta correr—

-No por el estúpido juego ese, me veo así. Sino más bien porque ejercito corriendo cada madrugada…deberías venir un mañana conmigo—dijo con una sonrisa al ver la cara que puso la chica…-Ahora yo me pregunto…como tienes tu ese cuerpo tan bien formado, tan delicioso, tan mujer, tan…—dijo con ojos de depredador.

-¡DRACOOO!—grito en realidad por todo lo que pudiera estar pensando, haciéndolo reír.

-Tanto pudor me volverá loco—dijo soltando una carcajada…-Pero como dije antes…me gusta correr en las madrugadas—

-Pero…pero hoy no fuiste—

-Porque me pareció más placentero despertar a tu lado—

-No pensé que te gustara ejercitar—dijo desviándole la mirada para ponerse la corbata.

-Era eso o volverme loco—dijo ganándose la mirada de la castaña.

-Porque dices eso Draco—

-Porque al principio no fue fácil…creí no soportarlo—

-Las transformaciones…el cambio mes tras mes—dijo con tristeza.

-No…el ir a buscarte—dijo mirándola fijamente.

-Bus…buscarme a mi—

-Así es…aquella noche en los pasillos, yo me impregne de ti—dijo viendo la confusión en la castaña…-Mi especie una vez que reconoce a su compañera, se impregna involuntariamente de ella. Pero si la unión tarda en suceder…se siente mucho dolor, más si ella está cerca—

-¿Do…Dolor?—

-Veras la bestia que vive en mi desde el primer momento te reclamaba como suya, deseando la unión entre nosotros. Al yo mantener la distancia durante tanto tiempo…me hacía sentir mucho dolor—

-Draco pero esto es…—

-Sé que suena una locura lo que te estoy diciendo. Pero el que yo te deseara durante tanto tiempo lo hizo lo más difícil—haciendo una pausa…-Eso era lo que me provocaba dolor Hermione…el desearte y no poder tenerte—

-Por eso no pudiste controlarte aquella noche—

-No debes olvidar que la bestia soy yo…somos una misma alma desde antes de mi nacimiento—dijo acercándose a la castaña, rozando su mejilla con sus dedos…-Lo intente…hablaba en serio cuando te dije que deseaba protegerte de mí. Pero al final mis instintos fueron más fuertes—

-Siento mucho todo lo que tuvimos que pasar Draco—recordando los motivos por el cual el no deseaba regresar al colegio.

-No fue tu culpa mi hermosa gatita. Además valió la pena la espera, el dolor, cuando al final estás conmigo…eres mía, mi compañera—

-Pero debiste sufrir mucho—dijo peinándose los cabellos.

-Pude al principio controlar los deseos tan grandes de buscarte. Así fue, hasta que un día acompañe a mi madre al Callejón Diagon en época navideña. Ese día estaba malhumorado, cansado de los murmullos de las personas que iban y venían. Estaba a punto de reventar por ver a mi madre soportar con orgullo todo eso. Cuando vi la persona que me quitaba el sueño en las noches, mi mayor perdición… ¡TU!—decía mirando cómo había dejado de cepillarse los cabellos…-Estabas con la pequeña Weasley en unas de las tiendas, sonriendo por algo—

-Yo no te vi—dijo haciéndose una coleta.

-Estaba parado en la entrada del Callejón Knockturn, de donde podía mirarte—dijo sonriéndole…-Te veías realmente hermosa ese día con tu gorra roja Hermione. Tu sonrisa fue casi mi perdición en ese momento, porque el dolor fue tan inmenso que creí perder control—dijo terminando de ponerse encima la camisa…-Necesitaba salir de ahí cuanto antes o terminaría llevándote conmigo delante de todos. Un sentimiento que iba a cumplir esa misma noche…porque iba a buscarte—

-Ibas a buscarme—viendo como el platinado asentía con la cabeza.

-Ya no podía mas…iba arriesgarlo todo. Pero cuando llegamos a la mansión, mi madre le conto a mi padre lo sucedido en el callejón. Mi padre no tuvo que preguntarme para imaginarse que tú estabas ahí—

-¿El sabía que era yo?—pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

-No exactamente…sabía que me había impregnado pero no sabía de quien. Creo que sospecho lo que estaba pensando hacer y temiendo que hiciera una locura, que al final no pudo evitar—dijo riendo…-Me entrego ropa deportiva para que descargara la impotencia, frustración y la rabia que me estaba volviendo loco…la locura de no tenerte conmigo—

-Draco—

-Por el empecé a correr en las madrugadas…me ejercitaba hasta cansarme. Lucius aunque no supiera quién era la mujer, no me dejo solo en ningún momento. El siempre estuvo ahí soportando mi mal humor, evitando que saliera en tu búsqueda. Me repetía una y otra vez que el tiempo te traería a mi…que fuera paciente, que podría soportarlo—dijo mirándola…-Ese hombre que al fin se portaba como mi padre, fue un gran apoyo esos meses de dolor, tortura y soledad. Después de un tiempo tome la decisión de transfórmalo y no me arrepiento—

-No sabes cómo lamento todo lo pasaste…ojala me hubieras buscado antes—dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Ssshhh tranquila…ahora estamos juntos—tomando su barbilla con sus dedos…-Eso es lo que importa—

-¿Le dirás quién soy?—pregunto siendo abrazada por el platinado.

-Si…cuando llegue a casa le diré—

-Draco…—

-Hermione cuando te digo que todo saldrá bien…así será. ¿Confías en mi?—

-Confió en ti—dijo dándole un beso.

-Espera…así no—dijo soltándole el pelo que estaba en un coleta…-Me gusta tus cabellos sueltos—dijo tomando con sus dedos los risos castaños.

-Entonces lo llevare suelto…pero es un poco rebelde—dijo sin notar como sus cabellos empezaban a cambiar.

-Me gusta así…rebelde como tu—dijo mordiendo sus labios despacio…-Te vez hermosa—

-Llegaremos tarde—sintiendo el rose en sus labios.

-Mejor me alejo o no llegaremos a clases hoy—dijo acercándose a la botellita, poniéndose un poco en su cuerpo.

-Me gusta como huele tu colonia—

-Y a mí como hueles tu—dijo poniéndola en el tocador de la chica.

-Como se llama…no tiene etiqueta—

-Se llama Draconis—

-¿Draconis…como Dragón?—

-Solo Draconis—

-Porque no me sorprende ese nombre—

-Y eso que quiere decir—dijo viendo como ella rodaba los ojos.

-Nada…es que nunca había escuchado ese nombre en una colonia. Es más nunca había olido algo parecido—

-Y nunca lo vas oler en otro hombre gatita—

-Y eso porque—pregunto frunciendo el seño… _~Acaso por una vez en su vida dejara de ser tan egocéntrico~_ pensó la chica frunciendo mas el seño.

-No soy egocéntrico, al menos no tanto y no lo digo por eso—dijo con una sonrisa al ver la cara que puso su mujer.

-Draco podrías dejar de leer mis pensamientos—dijo cruzando los brazos.

-No puedo evitarlo…casi lo gritaste a los cuatro vientos—dijo riendo con ganas.

-Draco deja de reírte—dijo dándole un golpecito en el pecho…-Entonces porque lo dices—dijo tratando de ocultar las ganas de reírse y de besarlo.

-Es solo que esa colonia está hecha con mi esencia Hermione—

-Como que con tu esencia—

-En el Callejón Knockturn hay una pequeña tienda en donde un hechicero prepara colonias de acuerdo a la esencia del mago…una gota de sangre y ya—dijo poniendo nerviosa a la castaña...—Al final sale el aroma que emana su interior—

-Por eso le pusiste así…Draconis—

-Gatita yo no le puse ese nombre…fue el que la hizo para mí—dijo robándole un beso…-Todos los magos tienen su propio aroma, una esencia que nos diferencia. De ahí sale el nombre de la colonia…de lo que eres—

-No sabía que algo así se podía hacer—

-En el Callejón Knockturn puedes conseguir muchas cosas que no conseguirías en otro sitio…hay de todo un poco—

-Nunca he entrado a ese callejón…dicen cosas malas de el—

-Si, tiene mala fama…pero venden cosas interesantes—llevándose la corbata al cuello.

-Y tienes que ir tú personalmente para que te hagan la colonia—

-En realidad ya que está hecha exclusivamente para mí…solo hay que pedirla pronunciando su nombre. ¿Por qué? Piensas ir a ese callejón misterioso para regalármela—

-Quizás—dijo acercándose para arreglarle la corbata.

-Hermione—

-Si—

-¿Cuando es tú cumpleaños?—

-Fue en Septiembre 19… ¿por qué?—

-Ohhh ya paso…me hubiera gustado regalarte algo especial—

-No tienes que regalarme nada…con que estés aquí, es suficiente—dijo rodeándolo por el cuello…-¿Draco porque te quedaste callado?—pregunto al ver que no decía nada.

-No es lo que me hubiera gustado regalarte…pero espero que te guste—dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

Draco dio un paso hacia atrás acercando sus dedos sin rozarse. Mientras pronunciaba unas palabras, empezó despacio a mover sus manos en forma circular, aumentando con el pasar de los segundos los movimientos de sus manos. Así estuvo hasta que empezó a formarse en el medio de sus manos una especie de remolino platinado.

- _Accipit__formam__quae__est anima mea vult__exprimere__._ (Que tome la forma de lo que mi alma desea expresar) —dijo en un idioma que para la castaña le pareció latín…- _Accipit__formam__quae__est anima mea vult__exprimere__—_

Draco ante la mirada atónita de la castaña, repitió tres veces la misma oración, soltando un suave soplido en el remolino que tenía entre sus manos. Hermione que se había quedado sin palabras, abrió los ojos como platos al ver como el remolino se iba disipando dejando ver una hermosa rosa de cristal que se había formado de la nada.

-No es lo que te mereces, pero… ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!—dijo entregándole la rosa de cristal…-Una rosa para otra rosa…espero que te guste—

-Oh Dios mío es hermosa—dijo tomándola en sus manos con delicadeza…-Yo solo sabia del hechizo _Orchideous_ que invoca flores…pero esto es, ¿cómo lo hiciste…?—pero el platinado no la dejo continuar.

-Es una magia…algo antigua—dijo tratando de no entrar en mucho detalle.

-No sé como lo hiciste pero es…es realmente hermosa…gracias—dijo llevándosela a su pecho, mientras se llenaban los ojos de lagrimas.

-No quiero que llores—dijo limpiando sus lagrimas que se le escapaban…-Nunca me gusto verte llorar…aunque la mayor del tiempo yo cause esas lagrimas—dijo dándole un beso en la frente…-Lo siento—murmuro bajito.

-Draco gracias—dijo tirándose a sus brazos…-Muchas gracias por tan maravillosa creación…gracias mi amor—dijo la chica porque sabía que esas palabras eran de alguna forma una disculpa por hacerla llorar en el pasado.

Mientras Draco al escuchar esas últimas palabras la abrazo más fuerte a su cuerpo, sintiéndose el hombre más dichoso sobre la faz de la tierra de tener tan maravillosa mujer a su lado.

Xxxxxxx

Después de tan hermoso momento, ambos se dirigieron a gran comedor. Ya allí poco a poco los estudiantes que llegaban comenzaban a desayunar. Hermione que se encontraba en su mesa mirando a cierto platinado que tampoco dejaba de mirarla, casi dio un brinco en cuanto escucho a su amiga pelirroja gritar desde la puerta.

-¡MIRA LUNITA ESTA VIVA…VIVA!—grito Ginny a los cuatro vientos al ver a la castaña.

-¡Ginny!—

-Buenos días… ¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo?—dijo abrazándola, el cual la castaña respondió al abrazo que la pelirroja le daba.

-Pu…pues yo…este yo…—

-Hola Hemione…buenos días—

-Buenos días Luna…gracias por tus notitas—

-Que bueno que te gustaran…no fue fácil ponerlas bajo la puerta—dijo con esos aires soñadores.

-¡Ohh!—

-Creí que algo te había pasado…me tenias pendiendo de un hilo muy delgado—tomando asiento.

-Ginny—dijo sonriéndole por el dramatismo…-Luna te quedaras con nosotras a desayunar—viendo como la rubia se había quedado parada.

-Pues no lo sé…no quiero causar problema con los Griffyndor—

-Hay Lunita siéntate a mi lado…al que no le guste es su estúpido problema—dijo jalándola hasta sentarla.

-Gracias—

-Estaba preocupada por ti Hermione Granger…ni señales de humo, ni una notita, nada de nada—

-Lamento que se hayan preocupado pero…—

-Te dije que no le había pasado nada—

-Pero Luna pudo pasar…pudo pasar—dijo la pelirroja teatralmente haciendo gesto con sus manos.

-Según que me iba a pasar—

-Ginny pensaba que tal vez algo malo te había pasado en la torre de premio anual…con ya sabes quién—dijo lo ultimo misteriosamente bajito.

-Puesss…cooomo vennn…estoy mmmuy bien—

-Ya lo vemos—dijo observándola…-Porque estas tartamudeando y te has puesto tan colorada de repente—

-Pues…pues yo…yooo—

-Te guardamos los dulces que tanto te gustan—dijo luna rápidamente entregándole varias cajitas de grajeas de todos los sabores y otros…-Lo siento también tenía unos chocolatitos…pero me los comí ayer—dijo apenada la chica de ojos soñadores.

-Gracias por los dulces y no te preocupes—

-No leíste las notitas…mira que te dejamos muchas—

-Si en cuanto salí las encontré…gracias por preocuparse por mí chicas, pero estoy bien—

-Mira que nos cansamos de tocar y el hada de tu puerta no quiso darnos paso. Por más que le suplique, casi lloro…pero no se conmovió. ¿Qué tanto hacías?—

-Lo que pasa…es que…bueno…me puse al día en los trabajos atrasados y después pues…pues me acosté a descansar—dijo tratando de ocultar los nervios.

-Te dije que lo más seguro se había acostado—dijo Luna mirando hacia el techo…-Oh mira qué bonito…como me gustaría que se acercaran un poco más esas lucecitas. Bueno al menos hay tarta de calabaza—dijo sirviéndose un pedazo.

-Pero…—dijo Ginny mirando a la rubia que ya se había perdido en alguna parte del comedor…-Pero no saliste en todo el día de ayer de la torre—

-Estaba muy cansada…me acosté temprano—dijo recordando la noche anterior.

-Sin cenar—

-Pues…—

-Pues déjame decirte que el descanso te hizo bien—dijo la rubia interrumpiéndolas…-Te vez radiante Hermione y tus lobillisticos están revoloteando felices—dijo Luna con una sonrisa…-Mmmm que rico esta la tarta…deberían probarla—dijo metiéndose otro bocado a la boca.

-Oh…gracias Luna—agradeciendo indirectamente la interrupción de la rubia.

-Tiene razón, te vez muy linda…radiante—dijo mirándola determinadamente…-¿Que nos estas ocultando?—

-Queee yo no…nada. Todo está muy bien…porque…porque piensas que estoy ocultando algo—dijo mirando discretamente hacia la mesa de los Slytherin.

-MMMM no se…tienes un no sé que en el rostro. No crees Luna—

-¿Un brillito?—dijo Luna antes de volver a mirar el techo.

-Ginny son cosas tuyas—dijo tomando un poco de jugo.

-Es tan bonito estar enamorada—dijo de pronto la rubia soltando un suspirito.

Hermione que casi se atraganta con el jugo, Ginny que se había quedado con el tenedor a medio camino, miraron a la rubia sorprendida. Luna que pensaba en cierto misántropo se metía otro pedazo de tarta a la boca, sin darse cuenta como sus amigas la miraba con la boca abierta y los ojos como búho por el comentario…_inocente._

Xxxxxxx

Mientras Draco que se imagina los interrogatorios de la pequeña Weasley, se había reído por la expresión de la castaña. El platinado que como siempre se había sentado en la esquina de mesa, alejado de todos esperaba a sus amigos.

Draco que no quitaba los ojos de la mesa de los Griffyndor, observa a su pareja hablar animadamente con la pequeña de los Weasley y Lovegood, un tema que debía ser muy bueno por los fuertes sonrojos en sus mejillas.

-Buenos días Draco—saludo cordialmente Theodoro Nott.

-Buenos días Theo—

-¿Que te paso?…no se te vio la cara desde el sábado por la tarde—dijo tomando asiento frente al platinado.

-Digamos que estaba muy ocupado con cierta leona—dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo…con razón estas de mejor ánimo amigo—

-Estoy de muy buen humor—

-Entonces, todo está bien con Granger…se arreglaron las cosas entre ustedes. Al fin pudieron hablar sin que ella desee matarte—

-Al fin es mía Theo…solo mía—dijo mirándola reír.

-Me alegro…supongo que no fue fácil—

-Nada fácil…reacciono como esperaba. Esa mujer es fuerte…peleo como la leona que es. Pero después nada impidió que cerrara el vínculo entre nosotros…que la marcara—

-En verdad me alegro por ti—

-Gracias—continuando ambos con su desayuno.

-Sabes Norman Shadow es el nuevo capitán del equipo de Slytherin—

-Si eso escuche…será un excelente capitán—

-El quiere hablar contigo del equipo—

-Para que—

-Quieren que vuelvas Draco…te necesita como buscador—

-No lo sé—

-Piénsalo…será genial que estemos todos juntos—

-Un momento dices juntos…estas en el equipo—

-Si como golpeador—

-Golpeador…eso me sorprende mucho—dijo mirándolo asombrado…-Theodoro Nott desde que te conozco nunca te han gustado esos alborotos…es mas ni siquiera ibas a los partidos ni a las fiestas. Tú eras de los que preferías quedarte en la biblioteca o en la habitación leyendo no se qué…así como fue que…—

-Digamos que fue la única forma de que Blaise me dejara en paz o terminaría por darle un buen golpe—

-Ese hijo de p…—

-Hola Draco…buenos días—saludo una rubia sensualmente.

-Hola Astoria—

-Hola Nott…buenos días—saludando también al pelinegro que había dejado de comer, saludándola con un gesto de cabeza.

Astoria Greengrass era una de las chica más hermosa de Hogwarts, ganándose la admiración de muchos chicos guapos por su rostro de porcelana, menos del único que le importaba…Draco Malfoy.

La joven Slytherin que buscaba de muchas formas llamar la atención de Draco o estar cerca, aun con sus aterradores rechazos, miro al pelinegro que clava sus ojos azules en ella crispándole los nervios.

Theodoro Nott que rara vez se le veía sonreír, era un joven misántropo que escondía desde su infancia un pasado oscuro. Una oscuridad que solo los licans conocía, una oscuridad en su alma que se reflejaba en ocasiones en sus hermosos ojos azules.

A pesar de ser un joven sumamente atractivo, inteligente y brillante. Tenía una extraña aura oscura que provocaba en las personas pavor, miedo y hasta escalofríos con solo una mirada, logrando que nadie se atreviera a molestarlo.

Pero Theodoro Nott a pesar de aparentar ser sumiso, podía ser muy peligroso si lo molestaban, provocaban o amenazaban a los suyos. El joven de mirada misteriosa era como el inmenso mar azul…jamás hay que darle la espalda.

Eso era algo que la menor de las Greengrass sabía muy bien. Por eso al encontrarse con esos ojos azul oscuro como una noche tormentosa. Astoria que se sentía nerviosa e intimidada por el misántropo, no pudo sostenerle más tiempo la mirada, desviándola.

-¿Que quieres Astoria?—pregunto Draco asustándola…-Acaso piensas quedarte toda la mañana ahí parada—dijo sin ni siquiera mirarla.

-Yo me…—dijo volviendo a mirar al pelinegro que había dejado de mirarla…-Me pregunto si puedo tomar asien…—

-Astoria preciosa buenos días… ¿como estas?—dijo de pronto Blaise abrazándola.

-Ah hola Blaise—

-Que linda estas esta mañana—dijo girándola hasta alejarla del platinado.

-Oh gracias—

-Fue un gusto verte en tan hermosa mañana preciosa…ten un hermosa día—girándose hacia la mesa…-Hola chicos como están…que se cuenta—dijo tomando asiento al lado del platinado.

-Zabini pero que…—

-Oh Astoria pero aun estas ahí querida…pero muchacha vete a desayunar con tus compañeras o te quedaras sin comer nada—dijo Blaise con una sonrisa que podía sacar de quicio a cualquier ser humano.

-Pero…—

_-_Pero nada hermosa…pero nada_. Vediamo piu tardi bella_ (preciosa nos vemos más tarde) —dijo en italiano tirándole un beso.

La chica que se había quedado parada como tonta, reacciono girándose para sentarse al lado de su hermana que reía divertida. Astoria que no solo se enojo con su hermana, miraba furiosa al moreno que le había arrebatado la oportunidad de sentarse cerca del platinado.

-Tienes una forma única de enamora o enfurecer a una mujer—

-Que te puedo decir mi querido Theodoro…lo italiano corre por mis venas—dijo resaltando su acento.

-De eso no hay duda mi querido Blaise. Apenas está empezando la semana y ya has enfurecido a una chica—

-Tú la asustaste y yo la enfurecí…empezamos bien la mañana—dijo ganándose una mirada asesina de su amigo…-Oh ya se le pasara… _nessun problema _(no hay problema) —

-Gracias—dijo Draco.

-De nada mi querido Draconis…que te harías tu sin mi—

-Pues tendría a Theo—

-Eso me ofende…yo que te salvo de esa víbora de Astoria y me dices que tendrías a Theodoro—dijo soltando un suspiro…-Lo que uno tiene que aguantar…tanto desplantes hacia mi persona…solo soy un cero a la izquierda—dijo llevándose las manos al pecho de una forma teatral.

-Blaise por favor…yaaa—dijo Theo cansado del melodrama de su amigo.

-Nadie me comprende—dijo soltando un suspirito…Y que me perdí…alguna novedad con referente a cierta leona…—dijo de pronto riendo, viendo al platinado que no dejaba de mirar a la mesa de los Griffyndor.

-Todo perfecto—dijo Draco.

-¡Ohhhhh!—dijo Blaise haciendo que Theo se frotara las sienes.

Blaise Zabini se podría decir que era un niño pequeño en el cuerpo de un hombre. El moreno de ojos azabache, tenía la extraordinaria habilidad de sacar de quicio, reventar o enfurecer a cualquiera con solo una sonrisa.

El joven de origen italiano, contrario a su amigo Theo era popular entre las féminas por su carácter coqueto. Blaise era un joven muy atractivo, simpático, enamorado prácticamente de todas, de un sentido de humor negro, malicioso e inteligente.

Blaise al igual que su amigo escondía un oscuro pasado que solo conocía los licans, por eso era mejor no provocar su ira, ya que por ser de carácter impredecible podía ser igual o más peligroso que el mismo Theodoro Nott en el momento de proteger a los suyos.

-Las cosas con Granger están como deben estar—dijo Theo una vez que terminaron de contarte sobre el vinculo.

-Joder con razón no se te vio el pelo desde que nos fuimos al pueblo…ocupadito eehhh—dijo dándole varios codazos.

-Blaise no empieces—

-Con razón estas tan de buen humor…uffff noche agitada, queee calorrrrr—dijo ganándose las miradas asesinas de Draco y Theo…-Hay que delicados…si las miradas mataran, yo estaría bajo tierra—

-Blaise podrías…—

-Ya me calme…mírame ya. Solo me queda decirte felicidades hermano—riendo los tres…-Te confieso que dude que lo lograras…Granger no es cualquier mujer, aun con lo que será en la próxima luna llena…es una Griffyndor—dijo Blaise mas serio.

-Lo sé amigo mío…créeme que lo sé. Hermione reacciono…que por un momento pensé que…pero valió la pena la espera…ella es mía—

-Draco se que estas feliz…pero Blaise tiene razón, la luna llena se acerca y el dolor será…—

-Se que será difícil para ella…pero estaré a su lado en todo momento—

-Corres el riesgo de que te ataque…estará fuera de control en el primer ciclo lunar—esta vez fue Blaise.

-No tengo dudas de eso…pero al final lograre domarla—

-Nosotros estaremos cerca si nos necesitas—

-Gracias—

-Por el pronto surgimiento de una bella alfa—dijo Blaise levantando la copa con jugo.

-¡Salud!—dijeron los tres.

-Entonces tu dicha esta completa, hermano—dijo tomando un poco de jugo de calabaza.

-No Blaise…mi dicha estará completa cuando Hermione Granger sea mi esposa— mirando los tres Slytherin hacia la mesa de la leona.

* * *

**Bueno chicas hasta aquí el capitulo 9**

**Espero que las algunas dudas que pudieron haber surgido si nuestro licans platinado podía tener hijos, pues aclaradas (si puede Salesia…si puede ajaja). Como también recuerden que él nació con la maldición, Greyback solo fue el que despertaría lo que dormía en su interior.**

**También quisiera agradecerle a Maggy por su comentario sobre el cumpleaños de Hermione. Aunque en la historia ya es octubre, se me ocurrió lo de la rosa de cristal, espero que te haya gustado.**

**Sobre nuestros otros dos guapos Slytherin quise hablar un poquito de ellos. Se lo que piensan, cuál será el oscuro pasado que ocultan, pero eso se sabrá mas adelante. **

**La transformación de Hermione será sin duda en el siguiente capítulo. Sobre el odioso de Ron, descuiden que Draco le dará una…en su momento, ante tienen que pasar algunas cosillas.**

**Antes de despedirme quisiera agradecerles a todas por todos sus comentarios sobre mi salud y la historia. Cada palabra de ustedes me llena de una alegría inmensa y se les agradece con el corazón. **

**Ahora si me despido, será hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Un fuerte abrazo**

**Ladycat**


	10. Chapter 10

**ADVERTENCIA:** **Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexos (lemmon), por tal motivo no es lectura para menores de edad. **

**Ya advertidos sobre el fuerte contenido de este capítulo.**

**Pues a leer…**

* * *

Unida en cuerpo y alma a la bestia

Por

The Ladycat69

Capitulo 10

Después de unas semanas sin asistir a clases, las cosas se pusieron extrañas para la castaña cuando de la nada Cormac McLaggen se ofreció a ser su compañero y que para ayudarla a ponerse al día con las materias, algo que enfureció al platinado que de no ser por Theodoro Nott ya le hubiera brincado encima.

Draco a pesar de ser una serpiente arrogante, egoísta y muchas cosas más. También era un licans dominante, posesivo, celoso y peligroso cuando se trataba de su mujer. Como gran alfa, jamás iba a permitir que otro macho rondara a su hembra y más si era uno que se sentía atraído por ella.

Pero las cosas no pudieron salir mejor para Draco que por si fuera poco ya estaba enfurecido, cuando sorpresivamente el profesor Slughorn sugirió que por ser ambos premio anual y como un buen ejemplo que ellos ya habían dado desde el comienzo de clases, debía ayudarla a ponerse al día con las clases que tomaran juntos.

Una suerte que acompaño al platinado en las siguientes horas, porque la castaña sin nadie decirle nada se sentó a su lado en clases para sorpresa de muchos, disgusto de Cormac y satisfacción de Theo y Blaise. Pero aun quedaba el asunto de las clases que no cogía con Hemione y tenía que asegurarse que un ningún momento ella aceptara trabajar con el imbécil de McLaggen.

Xxxxxxx

La hora del almuerzo había pasado y muchos estudiantes de séptimo caminaban por los alrededores al tener la tarde libre. Mientras Draco que iba con cara de pocos amigos buscaba a la castaña antes de encontrarse con sus amigos, cuando un grupo de Slytherin detuvo su andar por los pasillos.

-¡Hey Malfoy espera!—

-Que tal—

-Draco los chicos quieren preguntarte algo—dijo Blaise que estaba con ellos.

-Soy todo oído—

-Nos gustaría preguntarte si deseas volver al equipo…como nuestro buscador—

-No lo sé…Nott me lo mencione pero no se—

-En verdad te necesitamos—

-No han encontrado a un remplazo—

-Ni nos hemos molestado en buscar…quisiéramos que fueras tu—dijo otro de los jóvenes.

-¿Aun es en noviembre?—

-Así es…seremos los primeros en abrir el partido—

-Contra quien será el primer juego—

-Contra los Griffyndor—dijo Blaise con una sonrisa.

-Interesante—dijo pensando en su leona.

-Eso sin contar que lo más seguro McLaggen hará todo un papelón como guardián…llevándolos al fracaso—comento otro de los Slytherin riendo.

-Eso suena más interesante—dijo el platinado con una sonrisa.

-Sin Potter será pan comido…los aplastaremos—dijo Shadow.

-No hay que subestimar al nuevo buscador—

-Quien es el nuevo buscador… ¿lo saben?—

-Ginny Weasley—dijo Blaise con una sonrisa.

-Con que una Weasley…realmente interesante—

-Entonces que nos dices… ¿vuelves?—

-Sera un honor ser su buscador otra vez muchachos—dijo aceptando su mano.

-¡EXCELENTE!—gritaron emocionados rodeándolo.

Mientras Hermione que iba por uno de los tantos pasillos hacia la biblioteca, al girar se quedo petrificada al ver a Draco rodeado de varios Slytherin, sacando su varita dispuesta a todo. Pero en cuanto vio entre los jóvenes a Blaise Zabini riendo con el platinado supo que nada malo debía estar ocurriendo, por como todos comenzaron a reírse de pronto.

La castaña que lo vio soltar una fuerte carcajada, era como volver a los viejos tiempos al verlo reír de esa forma, unos tiempo que solo reía así cuando planeaba hacer algo perverso.

Así que soltando un suspiro prefirió girarse sobre su talón, buscando otro camino hacia la biblioteca. En cuanto se giro la chica, Draco que aun reía con los Slytherin sobre el partido miro hacia la dirección en donde hace unos segundos Hemione estaba parada, sonriendo.

-Entonces ya está todo dicho—

-Ya el profesor Slughorn nos autorizo a entrenar al menos dos o tres veces por semana…empezando mañana en la tarde—

-Ahí estaré…ahora si me disculpan caballeros—dijo girándose hacia la dirección en donde Hermione estuvo parada.

-Vamos a ganar ahora que estamos completos—dijo uno de los Slytherin emocionado.

-Así es…hay que entrenar duro—dijo el capitán del equipo.

-Draco espera…no quedamos en reunirnos con Theo—

-Iré en un momento Blaise…debo hacer algo primero—continuando su camino.

Hermione que se había quedado un rato pegada a la pared, iba a irse cuando una voz muy conocida en su espalda, la sobresalto girándose rápidamente. En cuanto la chica lo vio con esa sonrisa tan arrogante se sonrojo violentamente.

-¿Y porque tan escondida?—pregunto con los brazos cruzados mirándola.

-Draco me asustaste—

-Ya me di cuenta gatita—caminando hacia ella…-Me estabas espiando—dijo jalándola por la cintura, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la chica...—Me encanta como hueles Hermione—dijo pasando su lengua despacio al respirar el dulce aroma a vainilla…-Pero dime…me espiabas—

-No te…no te espiaba, yo iba a…Draco alguien puede vernos y…—

-Que nos vean…no me importa—dijo mirándola.

-Todo bien con los Slytherin…es que te vi con ellos y…—

-Te preocupaste por mi—dijo con una sonrisa muy típica suya…-Eso me gusta…pero todo bien gatita. Solo me preguntaron si deseaba volver al equipo de Quidditch—

-Y que les dijiste—dijo con una sonrisa.

-Que si…vuelvo hacer su buscador—

-Oh Draco es maravilloso—lanzándose a su cuello.

-Cuidado alguien puede vernos—susurro en su oído.

-Draco—dijo empujándolo…-Pero me alegro que hayas aceptado volver a jugar—

-A mi también…es algo que me gusta, me apasiona—sonriendo de una forma que la chica se mordió el labio…-Me encanta cuando haces ese gesto…me enloqueces—viéndola reír…-Pero no te dicho lo mejor—

-¿Que cosa?—

-Nosotros abriremos el juego contra los…Griffyndor—

-Contra nosotros—

-Así es…contra los leones—

-Entonces tendré problemas al desear que ambos ganen—

-Gane o pierda solo espero ser bien recompensado en la cama—

-¡Dracoooo!—

-Jajajajaja no te pongas así—rio tomándola otra vez por la cintura…-Tenemos toda la tarde libre. ¿A dónde ibas? —

-Me iba a reunir con las chicas—

-Uyyy tantas chicas juntas…planeaban hacen alguna travesura—sonrió divertido.

-Draco…solo vamos a estudiar en la biblioteca—

-Entonces tengo que descartar que me acompañes a la torre—

-Para que ibas a ir—

-Con tantas horas libres…pues deseaba hacerte el amor—

-Draco…eres insaciable—

-Que te puede decir…tengo mucha energía corriendo por mis venas—dijo besando su cuello.

-No lo dudo…pero quede en verme con las chicas—dijo cerrando los ojos al contacto de su boca…-Draco por favor para…—dijo al sentir su mano acariciando sus senos.

-No puedo evitar desearte mujer—dijo apretándolos.

-Lo entiendo…pe…pero estamos…estamos en un pasillo—

-Que quiere decir eso—mirándola con una media sonrisa.

-Ehhh na…nada—

-En serio que nada…yo pienso lo contrario— acorralándola contra la pared.

-Pero…pero las chi…chicas me están es…esperando—

-Pues tendrán que esperar un poco más—dijo apoderándose de sus labios.

Draco que la besaba posesivamente, estrujaba su ropa buscando contacto de piel. El platinado que deseaba arrancarle la ropa, deslizo su mano por debajo de su falda sobresaltándola.

-Draco para…—casi suplicaba sobre sus labios…-Para por favor…—repetían tratando de sacar su mano de su sexo ardiente.

-¡No!—dijo continuando con sus caricias.

Draco que comenzó rosando sus bragas haciéndolas a un lado para introducir su mano, que con gran agilidad separo sus labios vaginales, introduciendo sus dedos en su interior caliente.

-En serio quieres que pares—profundizando sus dedos en la intimidad humedad de la joven.

-¡Ohh Dracooo!—sosteniéndose de los brazos del platinado.

-Estas caliente…tan humedad—moviendo sus dedos rítmicamente.

Draco que entrelazaba su lengua con la de la castaña en un beso desesperado, movía sus dedos en la intimidad de la castaña a un ritmo sincronizado. El joven platinado que frotaba su perla rosada con su pulgar estaba a punto de perder la poca cordura en ese pasillo, al sentir como su mano se humedecía cada vez más con sus fluidos.

-Aahhh Dra…—gimió más fuerte al notar el bulto en su pantalón.

-Te deseo como ningún hombre jamás te deseara—aumentando más el vaivén de sus dedos…-Me tienes enloquecido—pasando su lengua por sus labios…-Lo vez…vez como me tienes—tomando una de sus manos hacia su bulto endurecido.

Hermione que no podía mas con ese ritmo, soltó un leve grito que Draco cayó con sus labios en cuanto su cuerpo fue azotado por el más exquisito orgasmo, agarrándose fuertemente de la túnica del platinado acercándose más a su cuerpo.

-Te necesito ahora—susurro sacando sus dedos saboreándolos…-Ven conmigo—dijo viendo lo hermosa que se veía sonrojada.

-¿A donde?—

-A donde pueda estar contigo a solas—

Hermione que sentía como su cuerpo ardía de deseo de solo verlo, de solo sentirlo, fue arrastrada por los pasillos hacia un salón vacio. En cuanto entraron el platinado lanzo un fuerte hechizo en la cerradura, conjunto con un silenciador aseguro que nadie los interrumpiera.

Hermione que se había quedado en blanco por lo que pudiera pasar en ese salón, solo lo miro quitarse la túnica, la corbata poniéndola en el suelo, acercándose a ella como el depredador que era.

-Te deseo tanto que voy a enloquecer—quitándose los primeros botones de su camisa.

-Draco espera…—pero el platinado con una mano la tomo por la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo.

-Eres mía Hermione… ¡MÍA!—dijo tomándola firmemente por la nuca…-Y te hare mía todas las veces que yo quiera—besándola apasionadamente.

Hermione que se entrego a ese beso arrollador, dejando que sus lenguas jugaran eróticamente una contra la otra, hasta perderse en el más placentero de los deseos. Un deseo que se hizo más intenso en cuanto ella empezó a quitarle los últimos botones de su camisa, deslizándosela por los hombros hasta caer al suelo.

La chica que se entregaba más a ese beso violento, a sus caricias insaciables, deseo por un segundo patearle el trasero por hacerla sucumbir a sus deseos. Pero esa parte racional se perdía por sus instintos de mujer que lo deseaba con toda su fuerza. Porque por más que lo pensara no entendía porque esas palabras o esa forma de ser tan posesiva la excitada, hasta perderse en ese deseo.

Draco que ya le había quitado al fin el sostén, acariciaba, succionaba y mordía eróticamente sus senos con tanta devoción que la chica gemía agarrándose de sus cabellos. Así que entres ardientes besos fue bajando despacio a la castaña, hasta dejarla acostada sobre la túnica, arropándola con su propio cuerpo, que entre más besos, caricias y gemidos, las ultimas prendas de ropas empezaba a perderse junto a ellos en el suelo.

A Hermione ya no le importaba si los mangaban en esa situación indecorosa o cuantas reglas estaba quebrantando con solo un pensamiento. Solo deseaba sentir su cuerpo desnudo unido al suyo, sentir su fuerza al tomarla, sentir que ella era suya.

-Eres mía—murmuro al sentirla abrirse despacio para él…-Tienes el poder de enloquecerme, como lo haces Hermione—susurro perdiéndose en su cuello…-Te voy a ser gritar de placer gatita—mordiendo cada pedazo de piel.

El platinado que le dolía el tenerla desnuda bajo su cuerpo, acariciaba con su boca sus senos, mordiéndolos. Sus manos calientes acariciaban ese cuerpo que lo enloquecía, llevando su mano a uno de sus muslos apretándolo antes de penetrarla tan despacio que la castaña lo mordió.

La unión de sus cuerpos fue tan exquisita, tan placentera que Hermione grito de placer en cuanto su miembro entro completamente en ella de un solo empujón, un grito que moría en la boca de Draco, con el comienzo de sus embestidas.

Allí en el suelo, Draco la besaba, la mordía y marcaba su piel bronceada al hacerla suya. El platinado que sostenía uno de sus muslos con fuerza, movía sus caderas en ese delicioso vaivén, tan delicioso que gruño de placer en cuanto la chica lo rodeo con su pierna libre, profundizando más la penetración.

-¡Dracooooo!—grito la chica…-No pares…no pares—gemía descontrolada la castaña.

-No lo hare…que estrechas estas maldita sea—aumentando sus movimientos.

La castaña que lo abrazaba con fuerza arañándolo en una que otra ocasión, busco sus labios con desesperación en cuanto fue rodeada con sus brazos, poniendo sus manos en sus hombros apretándola con firmeza, continuando así más rápido con sus embestidas.

Draco enloquecido con sus gemidos, metía y sacaba su miembro del interior de la castaña con fuerza, mezclándose de la forma más erótica sus fluidos, que casi revienta en cuanto sus paredes vaginales aprisionaron su miembro exquisitamente anunciando estaba a punto de alcanzar el cielo.

El joven platinado que ya no aguantaba el deseo de llenarla de sus fluidos, gimió con fuerza cuando la castaña aumento junto a él sus movimientos de caderas, unos movimientos que se volvieron violentos al acercarse el momento del clímax.

Aquellas cuatro paredes que fueron testigos de tan exquisita unión, una unión que fue azotada violentamente por un cosquilleo que bajaba por el vientre de la chica, que se aferraba de los brazos de Draco. Un acto seguido por el platinado que echando su cabeza hacia atrás, moviendo su cadera con violencia hasta chocar con fuerza su pelvis contra ella, gimió fuertemente al alcanzar el clímax.

Draco bañado en sudor se había dejado caer el cuerpo sudado de la castaña que lo abrazaba. El platinado que terminaba de derramar sus fluidos en ella, lamia el sudor de la chica saboreando su piel salada, deseando no salir de su interior.

En cuanto recupero el aliento se apoyo de sus brazos para no seguir aplastándola, jugueteando con sus risos húmedos. Hermione en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron no pudo evitar sonreír al ver su sonrisa arrogante que hablaba por sí sola.

-Siempre te sales con la tuya—dijo mirando sus ojos de tormenta.

-Eso es algo que ya deberías saber gatita—dijo besando su nariz…-Me perteneces…no lo olvides—dijo con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Te crees mi dueño—dijo acariciándole el pelo mojado por el sudor.

-No me creo…soy tu dueño—dijo antes de besarla posesivamente.

Por segunda vez, Draco la hizo suya en aquel suelo. Una posesión tan destructiva como una tormenta, una posesión tan solidad como una roca, una posesión que deseaba dejarle bien claro a Hermione Granger, que él era su dueño, que ella era suya, su mujer y que nada ni nadie evitaría que la tomaria en donde fuera.

Después de casi una hora de estar en aquel salón vacio, entre besos despacio terminaba de vestirse. Hermione que con un movimiento de varita había quedado otra vez arreglada, observo al platinado mirando por la ventana.

-Draco… ¿qué sucede?—pregunto acercándose al platinado.

-No quiero que estés cerca de ese imbécil de McLaggen…no lo quiero cerca de ti—dijo soltando una fuerte respiración…-No me gusta cómo te mira…me enfurece—

-Estas celoso Malfoy—rio divertida.

-Muy celoso…y un hombre celoso puede ser peligroso—dándole un beso.

-No quieres decir…un licans celoso—

-Es lo mismo…por eso no te quiero cerca de ese imbécil, porque soy un licans—respondiendo muy serio.

-No me interesa estar cerca de ese pulpo—rodeándolo por el cuello.

-Pues mejor así…porque si lo veo poniéndote un dedo encima le ira muy mal—

-Descuida eso no era necesario, porque estaré con Neville…que por cierto hemos sido compañeros en las clases que no compartimos—acariciando sus sedosos cabellos…-Neville me ayuda con Herbologia y yo con Encantamientos—

-Tu necesitando ayuda…eso si me deja perplejo—dijo con cierto cinismo.

-Muy gracioso señor Malfoy—dijo viéndolo reír…-Como sea…no tengo la habilidad o el don que tiene Neville con las plantas—

-Me agrada Longbottom…tiene muchas cualidades—dijo pensativo.

-Qué bueno que te agrade Neville, es un gran ser humano. Ahora debo irme—

-¿En verdad tienes que irte?—agarrándola con firmeza por la cintura.

-Si…quede ayudar a Ginny con una materia. Así que estaré toda la tarde en la biblioteca—

-Entonces te veré en la cena—

-Nos vemos después en la cena—pero la chica no dio dos pasos cuando la detuvo.

-Cuando podremos sentarnos juntos…sin importar lo que piensen los demás—

-Pronto…te prometo que será muy pronto. Ahora me voy o Ginny empezara a buscarme por todo el colegio—

-No me darás un beso—

-Dra…—pero él no le tiempo hablar robándole un beso.

-Te veo luego—dijo sobre sus labios.

-Si—dijo recibiendo otro beso ardiente antes de que la dejara marchar.

La chica que sonreía se dirigió a la puerta, pero al tratar de salir la puerta estaba cerrada. Así saco su varita pronunciando un Alohomora, pero a pesar de pronunciar el hechizo conocido y varios más la puerta no se abría. Así que soltando un suspiro se giro con una ceja levantada, mirándolo sonreír.

-Draco podrías quitar el hechizo que pusiste—

-Sera un placer señorita Granger—dijo sacando su varita, que con un leve movimiento la puerta se abrió.

-Como hiciste…me tienes que explicar que hechizo usaste—

-Te lo diré esta noche en la cama—dijo viendo como ella se sonrojaba…-Mejor vete antes de que cambie de opinión—

-Nos vemos—dijo tirándole un beso.

-Nos vemos luego—dijo tirándole una guiñada.

Xxxxxxx

En unos de los tantos patios de Howarts, Theodoro Nott con un libro abierto esperaba a sus amigos. El joven misántropo que ignoraba las miradas o murmullos de las féminas al pasar, estaba concentrado en la lectura cuando el platinado llego.

-Hola… ¿qué tanto lees?—

-¿Donde estabas?—pregunto serio…-Llevo más de una hora esperándote—

-Me encontré con Blaise y los de equipo de Quidditch—

-Espero que hayas dicho que si—

-Pues si—

-Me alegra que hayas aceptado volver a jugar—

-A mi también…lo extrañaba, más si es contra los leones—

-Mira que tu pareja es una Griffyndor—dijo echándose los dos a reír.

-Eso la hará más interesante—pero de pronto Theo se le quedo mirando…-¿Porque me miras así?—

-No se…tienes un olor diferente—

-Sera porque después me encontré a Hermione—dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Oh rayos…no quiero saberlo—dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Jajajajajajaja deberías ver tu cara—rio con ganas el platinado, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de su amigo.

-Muy gracioso…—ignorando al platinado, pero en esos momento paso Astoria con unas amigas tratando de llamar la atención de Draco, sin surgir ningún efecto…-Ten cuidado con esa chica Astoria—dijo serio mirándola.

Theodoro Nott por ser como era, había aprendido a conocer a las personas con solo observarlas detenidamente. El joven misántropo que nunca se equivocaba al momento de juzgar a las personas, ahora tenía el don de conocer el interior de las personas, un regalo que se le otorgo en el momento de convertirse en guardián.

-No digo que tenga malos sentimientos…pero una mujer despechada puede ser peligrosa y esa niña Astoria es una navaja de doble filo—

-Lo sé…créeme que lo se—dijo soltando un suspiro…-No sé porque se porta así…nunca le he dado motivos…si he tenido paciencia con esa niña es porque le tengo cariño a su hermana—

-Tal vez supo que salía con Daphne…quizás ella le conto algo—

-Conozco a Daphne, no hablaría de lo que hubo entre nosotros con su hermana—

-Como sea…es impulsiva—dijo mirándola alejarse…-Blaise tiene razón…es una víbora que cometerá grandes errores—

-Es posible…pero yo soy una víbora con un veneno más letal—dijo mirando con cierto recelo a la joven…-Cambiemos el tema…pase un rato agradable con Hermione como para amargarme la tarde—

-A propósito en donde dejaste a tu damisela—pregunto cambiando el tema.

-Esta en la biblioteca ayudando a la pequeña Weasley con un trabajo—

-Hablando de trabajos, que te parece el informe que nos mandaron hacer…creo que la práctica será dura para muchos—

-Para los que nunca lo han hecho—

-Eso si…estás listo para lo que hay que hacer en la clase de defensas el próximo viernes—

-Si…yo nací listo—respondió viendo como su amigo lo miraba.

-Draco…—

-Se pueden ir todos para el carajo, por qué no me preocupa lo que piensen cuando al deslizarme por los aires mi luz no sea brillante…sino oscura—

-No estarás solo Draco…pero tienes razón, al carajo con todos—viendo reír al platinado con el lenguaje.

-Gracias amigo—

-De na…—

Draco que giro para ver a su amigo que se había quedado repentinamente callado, se le quedo mirando al ver la cara de imbécil que tenía en ese momento. El platinado siguiendo con la vista lo que miraba hipnotizado Theodoro Nott, miro con los ojos desorbitados quien pasaba en ese momento.

Así es, solo había una personita de mirada soñadora, podía poner al misántropo Theodoro Nott con cara de bobo. Esa personita que estaba dando saltitos como siempre, era Luna Lovegood que se dirigía hacia la biblioteca para encontrarse con sus amigas.

La chica que miraba solo Dios sabe qué cosa, se percato de la presencia de su amigo y amor secreto Theodoro Nott, deteniendo el paso para saludarlo con un movimiento de mano y con sonrisa angelical que para el azabache era la más hermosa.

Theo olvidándose por completo que no estaba solo, sonrió como tonto respondiéndole el saludo. Porque esa joven de ojos soñadores era la única que tenía el poder de sacar la oscuridad que había en su alma.

El joven misántropo que sentía una paz interna con su sola presencia, volvió a sonreír al respirar el dulce aroma a manzanas que se había quedado en el aire. Solo hasta que la vio alejarse entre salto y salto tatareando alguna melodía, es que se dio cuenta de la mirada burlona que tenía el platinado en sus labios.

-¿Qué?—

-Nada…no he dicho nada—

-Escúpelo ya Draco—gruño frunciendo en seño.

-Te gusta ¿no es así?—

-Si me gusta…me gusta mucho—

-Entonces es ella… ¿te impregnaste de Lovegood?—

-Si Draco…desde hace meses—dijo mirando a donde se había ido la chica.

-¿Estas enamorado de ella?—

-Estoy enamorado de esa chica mucho antes de impregnarme—

-¿Porque no me lo dijiste?—pregunto sorprendido.

-No lo sé…nunca pensé que yo pudiera sentir algo así por alguien. Desde mucho antes de la guerra, Luna nunca mostro miedo por mi persona…ella siempre fue genuina, dulce y gentil conmigo. Era tan agradable verla que llego un momento que me conformaba con verla de lejos—dijo revolviendo sus cabellos azabaches…-Empecé a verla después de la guerra…cuando me impregne una noche buscando unos nargles con ella—

-¿Unos qué?—

-Es una larga historia—dijo sonriendo…-Pero sucedió…no podía creer que me hubiera impregnado de alguien tan puro como ella…es algo que no creo merecer—

-Theo pero que dices…—dijo serio…-Mereces eso y más—

-Dime algo Draco…sucedió por lo que sentía por ella o…—

-Escúchame bien, la impregnación es algo único en los licans…es algo que no podemos evitar…—dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Lo sé…pero yo soy oscuridad y ella…ella tiene un aura tan brillante, que ilumina mi propia alma—dijo otra vez hacia donde se había ido.

-Todos tenemos nuestra propia oscuridad…eso lo sabes amigo mío. Pero respondiéndote…sucedió por lo que ya sentías por ella. Recuerda que nuestra parte humana buscara la luz que le dará equilibrio a nuestras almas y nuestra otra mitad pues…buscara la pureza. Así que si combinamos esos dos sentimientos…—

-Nos impregnamos porque ya amamos a esa mujer—

-Exacto…es un sentimiento único, tan único que solo ocurre una vez—

-Siempre pensé que no merecía amar ni ser amado por ser como soy. Ahora cuando la veo siento que tengo una oportunidad—

-Lo mismo pensé con Hermione…pero tuve mi oportunidad, como tú mereces tenerla—

-En serio piensas que la merecemos…después de todo lo que hicimos en el pasado—dijo frotándose la cara…-Aun pienso en eso en las noches…en sus rostros, en los gritos y…—

-Si…yo también pienso en eso, pero no podemos cambiar lo que hicimos. Somos otros ahora Theo y si…a pesar de todo merecemos la oportunidad—dijo soltando un suspiro en pensar su oscuro pasado…-¿Y ella siente lo mismo por ti?—

-No lo sé…creo que le gusto pero tratándose de ella es difícil saberlo—

-Por cómo es, ya me lo imagino. ¿Cuando la marcaras como tuya?—

-Aun no lo sé—dijo soltando un suspiro…-Luna es tan pura e inocente, que quiero ir despacio con ella…no deseo asustarla—

-Te admiro amigo—

-A mi porque—

-Por cómo has soportado el dolor todo este tiempo Theo—

-Supongo que de la misma forma que tu—

-Si y mira como termine…a la primera que pude la hice mía—

-Pero todo está bien entre ustedes—

-Oh si—sonriendo maliciosamente.

-No te niego que muchas veces lo he pensado hasta torturarme. No sé, mandar todo al diablo, citarla una noche y hacerla mía hasta el cansancio. Pero entonces la veo sonreír de esa forma angelical y pienso… pienso que vale la pena soportar el dolor, esperar—

-Hermione también valía la pena esperar—

-Draco no quise decir que…—

-Lo sé…lo sé no me hagas caso—

-¿Que debo hacer?—

-No puedo ayudarte en eso…esa decisión es tuya. Pero tienes que resolver eso Theo…mientras más tardes, más violenta puede ser la unión, te lo digo por experiencia—

-Lo se Draco…es solo que tengo miedo—

-¿Miedo tu? Pero si tú no le tienes miedo a nada—

-Solo a ella…tengo miedo que me desprecie o se asuste cuando sepa lo que soy—dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Te arrepientes Theo…te arrepientes de la decisión que tomaste—

-Nunca Draco…siempre hemos estado junto en todo—dijo llevándose la mano a su antebrazo izquierdo…-En las buenas o en las malas estaré contigo—

-A un alto precio—

-Es un precio que pago con todo gusto…fue mi elección. Eres como un hermano para mi, igual Blaise. Me siento honrado de pertenecer a la familia, ser un licans guardián—dijo guardando silencio unos segundos…-Es solo que pienso…si ella se asusta, si me desprecia, no se cualquier cosa puede suceder, condenándome hacer una locura al final—

-Luna Lovegood es una chica extraña…muy extraña. Pero es buena chica y será una digna compañera Theo…será un honor tenerla en la familia-dijo poniéndole su mano en el hombro del misántropo…-Si esa chica es como siempre he creído que es…no se asustara contigo, es más, quedara fascinada—

-Draco no se…—

-Esa chica ve animalitos que nadie más ve. En serio crees que se asustara cuando sepa lo que eres…no lo creo—dijo logrando la atención total del azabache…-No estarás solo…ella será tu compañera—dijo logrando que el misántropo sonriera…-Así que solo debes escoger el momento oportuno para la unión…díselo, ella lo entenderá—

-Así lo hare…buscare el momento oportuno para confesarle lo que siento…y la hare mía—

-Así se habla—dijo riendo ambos jóvenes…-Ahora solo falta Blaise—

-¿Que tanto hablan de mi?—dijo Blaise que se les unía en ese momento.

-Solo faltas tú—

-¿Falta que cosa?—

-Será interesante saber quién será—dijo Theo.

-¿Quien será qué?—

-Muero por verlo en la misma situación—

-Cual situación…de que rayos están hablando—

Draco y Theo se miraron comenzando los dos a reírse por la mirada de su amigo que no sabía de qué diablos estaban hablando ellos dos, ganándose ambos varios golpes del moreno. Sin saber que muy pronto se descubriría quien sería la chica del que Blaise Zabini se impregnaría, una chica que los dejaría con la boca abierta.

Xxxxxxx

Los primeros tres días de esa semana pasaron rápidamente para Hermione. Pero una madrugada en la que dormía al lado del platinado, se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. La castaña que estaba sudando frio, salió de la cama sin hacer ruido, llegando hasta el cuarto de baño en donde vomito al instante.

Hermione que sentía como si el cuerpo se le estuviera partiendo en dos, se agarro con fuerza del lavado al volver a sentir las ganas de vomitar. No sabe cuánto tiempo paso vomitando o con la sensación escalofriante en el cuerpo.

Solo sabía que tenía miedo, un miedo que había tratado de ocultar todo ese tiempo y que ahora se apoderaba de ella. Hermione con manos temblorosa de que el momento se estuviera acercando llevo sus manos a agua mojándose la cara, pero al tomar la toalla vio a través del espejo a Draco parado en la puerta.

-Draco—

-Ya está comenzando Hermione—dijo acercándose a la chica…-Esta noche será el primer ciclo lunar—

-Hoy…esta noche—

-Si…ya estas con los primeros síntomas—mirándola detalladamente.

-Draco yo…yo tengo mucho miedo…en verdad tengo miedo—

-Es normal sentir miedo a lo que no se conoce pero…—acariciando sus brazos.

-No tengo miedo de lo que me transformare…sino de lo que puedo hacer cuando yo—

-Hermione te juro que estaré a tu lado en todo momento—dijo tomando su rostro con sus manos…-No lo permitiré que lastimes a ningún ser viviente…lo juro—

-No me dejes sola Draco—pidió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas…-No podre soportarlo sin ti—dijo sintiendo como las piernas le temblaban.

-No lo hare…nunca te dejare sola—dijo sosteniéndola con firmeza…-Confía en mi gatita. Ahora ven…necesitas descansar—tomándola en brazos.

Hermione al sentir como el platinado la tomaba en brazos se abrazo a su cuello como si su vida dependiera de eso. La chica que descansaba su cabeza en su hombro, se acodo en su pecho en cuanto se volvieron acostar en la cama.

-Duerme gatita…duerme—

-¿En qué momento se debe tomar la poción _Mata Lobos?_—pregunto acostada.

-Yo no la tomo—

-No la tomas… ¿por qué no?—

-Me debilita mucho una vez que pasa el efecto. Esa poción se supone que controla al licántropo…es como un sedante que relaja. Pero los efectos en mi especie…son letales—

-Pasara igual conmigo—

-No lo sé…pero la tengo preparada para ti si la deseas—asistiendo la chica con la cabeza…-Ahora trata de descansar—

La chica al sentir las suaves caricias en sus cabellos, se fue quedando dormida. Mientras Draco no podía dejar de pensar en lo difícil que sería ese primer ciclo para la castaña, deseando de alguna forma encontrar como aliviar lo que se aproximaba en las siguientes horas.

Xxxxxxx

Los rayos del sol anunciaban un nuevo día en el colegio de Howarts. Ya se podía sentir la brisa del otoño entrando por la ventana. El platinado que se movía al estirar el brazo, se encontró que estaba solo en la cama, despertándose.

-Llegaremos tarde—

-Pero que haces—

-Vistiéndome—sonrió tratando de ocultar su malestar.

-Pero, ¿a dónde crees que vas?—

-A donde crees—

-No pensaras en ir a las clases—

-Si es lo que pienso hacer—peinándose los cabellos.

-Hermione quiero que te quedes—

-Me siento bien…solo ciento como si fuera un leve resfriado—

-Mientes—dijo levantándose de la cama.

-Draco hoy solo habrá clases en la mañana—

-Con más razón…quédate—

-No quiero quedarme…además quede en ayudar a Ginny un rato en…—

-Pues al carajo la pelirroja…es que acaso no puede hacer las cosas ella sola. Primero el cara rajada, el pobretón y ahora ella—dijo ya exaltado.

-Draco es suficiente…ella no pedio nada yo me ofrecí—

-Hermione por favor quédate…solo quedémonos—viendo lo palidez de su rostro.

-Estaré bien…solo será unas horas—

-No tienes que ir a clases y mañana no habrá para los de séptimo por motivos de la noche de brujas—

-Pues con más razón—

-Pero porque tienes que ser tan jodidamente testadura—

-No soy testadura—

-Pues a mí me parece que si—

-No lo entiendes—

-Entonces explícamelo o te juro que nos quedaremos encerrados en esta habitación—

-No lo harías…no te atreverías—

-Pruébame—dijo frunciendo las cejas.

-Es solo que me volveré loca si me quedo—

-Hermione…—dijo tomando sus manos.

-Entiéndeme…tengo miedo y necesito olvidarlo aunque sea un rato—

-Lo entiendo…pero entiende que será esta noche—

-Draco podre…—

-Con el pasar de las horas tendrás mucho dolor y…—

-Lo sé pero lo necesito…—

-¡MALDICION…PODRIAS UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA ESCUCHAR Y NO SER TAN OBSTINADA!—grito dándole la espalda.

-Draco por favor no te enfades—suplico abrazándose a su espalda.

-Que no me enfade me dices—rio con cierto cinismo.

-Además en la tarde tienes practica…el próximo juego será a principios de noviembre y—

-No me interesa—dijo girándose.

-Te has visto tan contento que no quiero que faltes a los entrenamientos de Quidditch—

-No me importa el partido…lo único que me importa eres tu—tomándola por los hombros.

-Pero es importante para ti—dijo acariciándole el rostro.

-Hermione…tú eres más importante—

-Draco…—rio conmovida con tan dulces palabras.

-Vamos a quedarnos—

-Por favor no deseo que faltes por esto…no me hagas sentir así—

-Gatita no es mi intensión pero…—

-Te juro que si me siento muy mal me regreso a la habitación. Tú sabes que no te estoy mintiendo—dijo con lágrimas.

-Hermione no me hagas esto…no me mires así—

-No quiero que faltes por mí…por favor—

-Vas a matarme mujer—dijo sentándose en la cama con las manos en la cabeza.

-Sé que me veo enferma…pero te prometo que si me siento muy mal me regreso a esperarte—sentándose a su lado poniendo su cabeza en su hombro.

-No puedes ocultarme tus dolores…puedo sentirlo—

-Pero son leves—

-Maldición mujer porque eres así—

-Se que será un proceso doloroso…pero un proceso que no será así de rápido ¿miento?—

-Eres testadura…quieres ganarme a como dé lugar—

-Draco por favor…—logrando que el platinado ya no quisiera verla de esa forma.

-Tu ganas—dijo acariciando su rostro pálido…-Tu ganas…pero si te sientes…—

-Lo prometo me regresare a la torre—dijo sin dejarlo terminar.

-Me vas a matar Hermione—abrazándola…-Vas acabar conmigo mi gatita testadura—

Xxxxxxx

Así como lo dijo Draco, con el pasar de las horas Hermione comenzaba a sentir dolor en el cuerpo. Para cuando llego la hora de almorzar, la chica que caminaba junto a la pelirroja se sentía cada vez peor.

-¿Hermione te encuentras bien?—pregunto preocupada.

-Si es solo que creo que me voy a enfermar—

-Deberías ir a la enfermería para que te den algo—

-No ya se me pasara…es el cambio de clima—

-Pero…—

-Ginny iré un momento a los baños…te alcanzo—

-Bien—dijo mirándola preocupada.

-¿Que le pasa a Hermione?—

-Parece que se va a enfermar Luna—

-Ohh…Creo que ha llegado el momento para sus lobillisticos—

-Luna ehhh…mejor olvídalo—dijo rodando los ojos…-La esperaremos en el comedor—

-Espero que hoy tengan tarta de limón—caminando ambas hacia el gran salón.

En cuanto Hermione entro, rápidamente se hecho agua en la cara para refrescarse. Si Ginny la hubiera tocado se habría dado cuenta que Hermione estaba ardiendo fiebre. La castaña que temblaba como hoja, trato de calmar sus nervios, antes de poder ir al gran comedor.

Draco que llevaba rato sintiéndola se preocupo mas en cuanto vio a la pequeña Weasley entrar junto con Luna. El platinado que ya estaba vestido con su uniforme, se levanto rápidamente saliendo del gran comedor, pero en cuanto giro se encontró con la chica de frente.

-Hermione… ¿dónde estabas?—

-Estaba en el baño…estoy bien de verdad—

-No me mientas gatitas…tienes fiebre—poniendo su mano en su frente.

-Ya me refresque…tú te vez muy guapo—

-No me cambies el tema señorita Granger…tienes temperatura—dijo muy molesto.

-Draco ya se bajara…además te lo prometí—pero el platinado no decía nada…-No te enfades—

-Es algo tarde ya—girándose antes que terminara por cogerla sobre su hombro e irse lejos de allí, pero se detuvo a mirarla…-Hermione a la verdad que…olvídalo—dijo entrando otra vez al gran comedor.

-Draco…—

Draco volvió a entrar al comedor, estaba que no le bebía el caldo a nadie. Unos minutos después la vio dirigirse hacia la mesa de los leones, sentándose con los ojos llorosos. Hermione en cuanto tomo asiento, vio como el platinado la miraba entre preocupado y enojado, le regalo una sonrisa, una que el platinado no correspondió.

-Draco cómo es que Granger está sentada allí…pensé que no saldrían hasta la noche—dijo Theo al llegar mirando discretamente hacia la mesa de los leones.

-Además de mi madre…es la mujer más testadura que he conocido—

-Joder con los leones—

-No se ve bien…tal vez deberías buscar la forma de llevártela—esta vez fue Blaise.

-Lo sé…pero esa mujer es tan obstinada que me enfurece—dijo entre dientes con sus ojos clavados en la castaña.

-Griffyndor hasta el final—

-Chicos nos vamos al campo a entrenar—dijo el capitán.

-Vamos…termines con esto de una jodida vez—dijo poniéndose en pie molesto.

Hermione sabía que estaba muy enojado con su actitud, solo le volvió a sonreír en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron al salir Draco por la puerta, pero el solo la miro con esa mirada tan fría, tan distante que le dolió.

A pesar de cómo se sentía o de que él se enojara así con ella, no podía permitir que el dejara a un lado lo que tanto adoraba y por eso ella soportaría el dolor con valentía, lo soportaría hasta que el estuviera a su lado.

Pero no siempre podemos controlar todo a nuestro alrededor o lo que deseamos. Casi una hora después de haberse ido el platinado, Hermione que se encontraba con las chicas en la biblioteca no pudo mas con el dolor que ya empezaba a reflejarse en su rostro.

-No te vez bien Hermione—

-Luna tiene razón…debiste decirme que te sentías mal—

-No es nada…es solo un resfriado—

-No sabes mentir Hermione Granger…vamos ahora mismo a la enfermería—dijo Ginny guardando todo.

-Creo que tienes fiebre—dijo Luna al ver el sudor de su frente.

-No…no solo iré a acostarme—

-Mira que eres testadura cuando se trata de enfermedades—

-Solo deseo acostarme—

-Pero Hermione es mejor ir a la enfermería…así podrían darte algo—

-Prefiero irme acostar…a descansar. Además tengo un jarabe para la tos…si no veo mejoría iré—

-Si que eres terca…pero…—

-Por favor Ginny—

-No me mires así…de acuerdo—dijo soltando un bufido.

-Entonces te acompañamos hasta tu torre—dijo dulcemente Luna.

-Gracias chicas—dijo tratando de mantenerse en pie.

Mientras en el campo de Quidditch, Draco que volaba por los aires como alma que lleva al diablo, en cuanto atrapo la snitch freno en seco. El sentimiento de dolor de la castaña fue tan intenso, que casi lo tumba de su escoba girando su cabeza hacia el castillo.

-Hermione—murmuro.

-¿Draco qué pasa?—pregunto Theo que había llegado a su lado.

-Es Hermione…está empeorando muy rápido—dijo antes de salir volando del campo en dirección hacia el castillo.

-Pero a donde va Draco—

-Se le presento algo…pero la atrapo—entregándole la esfera dorada.

Draco que volaba rápidamente en su escoba, asusto a muchos en cuanto entro al castillo con ella. El platinado que ahora corría hacia la torre de premio anual, ignoraba las miradas, los saludos y hasta los suspiros de algunas chicas que lo encontraron sumamente atractivo con su uniforme de Quidditch.

En cuanto logro llegar a la puerta del hada que custodiaba la entrada, el platinado le dijo la clave permitiéndole entrar, no sin antes decirle que Hermione Granger al parecer no se sentía bien.

Draco que tiro la escoba en cuanto entro, corrió hacia la habitación de la chica, pero ella no está allí, sino más bien en la suya, corriendo hacia ella. El platinado en cuanto entro estrepitosamente a la habitación, casi le da algo en cuanto la vio en posición fetal en la cama. La castaña que temblaba descontroladamente en cuanto lo vio entrar por la puerta le sonrió débilmente.

-Hermione—llegando a ella rápidamente.

-Te lla… te llamaba Draco—dijo temblando.

-Te escuche amo mío…te escuche—acostándose a su lado.

-Perdóname…perdóname por ser tan…tan terca contigo—dijo con lágrimas…-Perdóname…yoo ssolo queeriaa que…—

-Sssss no digas nada…ya estoy contigo—

-Draco…no me siento bien…siento mucho dolor—repetía ardiendo en fiebre.

-Lo sé amor mío…lo sé—abrazándola más a su cuerpo…-Todo estará bien…estaré contigo en todo momento, hasta que termine—

-¡Aaahhh!—grito la chica de pronto…-Me duele…no me dejes—aferrándose al platinado con fuerza…-¡Aaahhh!—volvió a gritar llorando.

-Nunca te dejare…nunca—dijo acercándola más.

En las siguientes horas, hasta caer el anochecer Hermione sufrió mucho dolor, un dolor que ni siquiera se podía comparar con el que le había provocado Bellatrix Lestrange en la mansión Malfoy, cuando la marco.

Mientras Draco que se sentía impotente se acerco a la joven incorporándola con suavidad. La chica que temblaba de pie a cabeza por la fiebre, por el dolor insoportable que sentía su cuerpo, no se dio cuenta que la estaban desnudando despacio.

-¿Queee ha…haces?—sintiendo frio.

-Cambiándote de ropa Hermione…ya es tiempo de irnos—

-Draco tengo miedo…mucho miedo—repetía llorando.

-Confía en mi…no te dejare sola—dándole un beso en la frente le entrego la pequeña botellita que contenía la poción mata lobo.

-Esto es…—

-Así es…no se qué efecto tendrá en ti. Así que tú debes decidir—dijo viendo como la chica se la tomaba.

Draco que había duplicado su túnica que usaba en esas ocasiones, se la estaba poniendo a la castaña, ya que el momento se estaba acercando. Una vez que ambos se encontraban vestidos, salieron por los pasillos ya desiertos.

-Draco a don… ¿dónde vamos?—sosteniéndose del platinado.

-Tenemos que llegar al bosque prohibido—

-Dra…Dracooo me duel…duele—dijo quejándose sin poder dar un paso más.

-Tranquila…tranquila amor mío—dijo tomándola en brazos.

Draco camino por aquellos largos pasillos, hasta que al fin salió a los terrenos del colegio. Así que con la chica en brazos se adentro hasta lo profundo del bosque, exactamente al claro donde todo había empezado para la castaña.

-¡Aaahhhh!—grito en llanto la chica abrazándose a su cuello…-¡Dracoooo por favor…ayud…ayúdame Aaahhh!—suplicaba con lagrimas.

-Si pudiera con gusto cambiaria contigo este sufrimiento mi amor—dijo caminando con ella en brazos entre los árboles…-Lo siento—

-Draco…no me dejes—

-Nunca te dejare…te amo demasiado para dejarte—dijo casi en un susurro llegando a su destino.

Draco se detuvo en el centro del claro, arrodillándose hasta poner a la castaña en el suelo con cuidado sin dejar de abrazarla. El platinado sabía lo mucho que estaba sufriendo en ese instante, pero una rabia lo invadió cuando escucho de lo que estaba pensando.

-Solo quierooo que pa…pare…nno masss—

Hermione que no podía más con ese dolor, gritaba desesperada. La castaña que solo había sentido un dolor tan desgarrador una vez en su vida, grito al sentir como sus huesos se quebraban, sin poder evitar desear en ese instante la muerte, un pensamiento que no paso desapercibido por el platinado.

-Ni lo pienses me oíste…ni lo pienses—tomando su rostro en sus manos.

-Draco nnoo pueeedo…másss—mojando sus manos con sus lágrimas.

-No pienses en la muerte…porque nunca te dejare ir…me oíste bien, nunca—gruño abrazándola a su cuerpo.

-¡Dracooo aahhh…aahhh!—volvió a gritar adolorida en sus brazos.

Draco que la abrazaba calmando de alguna forma los espasmo de dolor que sufría la castaña, se dio cuenta que no estaban solos. Allí rodeados entre los arboles estaba cada criatura mágica del bosque prohibido. Desde los unicornios, hipogrifos, centauros, hadas, thestral, aethonan entre otros. Cada uno seria testigo del nacimiento de una licans, de una reina.

El platinado que había clavado sus ojos grises en cada uno de ellos, volvió a mirar a Hermione en cuanto el momento había llegado. Así que con un grito desgarrador, aquella enorme luna llena salía en todo su esplendor.

-¡Hoy nace mi reina!—grito comenzando su transformación.

Hermione pronunciando una vez más el nombre del platinado, sufrió una de las metamorfosis más dolorosas, sintiendo como cada espasmo como sus hueso se rompían, para volver a unirse, como sus uñas se desprendían dejando ver unas filosas garras, su cuerpo se deformaba al tal grado que la chica grito de dolor, su piel perdiéndose en el suelo con sus cabellos, como en cuestión de segundos dejaba de ser ella, para ser una licans.

La castaña que desde instante seria la reina de los licans, el pilar del alfa se transformaba tan violentamente, que Draco podía ver como sus últimas lágrimas se le escapaban de sus ojos, que ahora eran ambarinos.

Mientras Draco que ya había completado su transformación en el macho alfa, esperaba paciente la culminación de su hembra. Así que ante todos los testigos, Hermione se transformaba en una hermosa licans, que un fuerte aullido anunciaba su nacimiento.

Un aullido tan espeluznante que se unió a los otros aullidos de la manada, escuchándose en cada centímetro de aquel bosque, tan fuerte que hasta Hagrid que ya estaba acostado se levanto sobresaltado.

-¿Pero qué diablos ha sido eso?—se pregunto el semi gigante acercándose a la pequeña ventana.

* * *

**Bueno chicas hasta aquí el capitulo 10**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios anteriores y sus buenos deseos. Aunque de la operación gracias a Dios me siento muy bien, creo que no ha sido mi verano, porque ahora tengo un catarro que me tiene con el pecho pidiendo auxilio. Pero nada, para adelante sin mirar atrás ni para coger impulso.**

**Bueno cambiando el tema, espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, como espero que no se enojen conmigo por lo doloroso que le fue a la castañita en su transformación, pero según lo que leí es bastante doloroso el primer cambio. **

**Ahora vamos a ver como en el siguiente capítulo le va a nuestro adorado Draco con una hembra fuera de control Ufff calor. Pero no les digo nada más.**

**Espero seguir contando con sus maravillosos comentarios.**

**Sera hasta la próxima, abrazos.**

**Ladycat**


	11. Chapter 11

**ADVERTENCIA:** **Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexos (lemmon), por tal motivo no es lectura para menores de edad. **

**Ya advertidos sobre el fuerte contenido de este capítulo.**

**Pues a leer…**

* * *

Unida en cuerpo y alma a la bestia

Por

The Ladycat69

Capitulo 11

_-¿Pero qué diablos ha sido eso?—se pregunto el semi gigante acercándose a la pequeña ventana._

Hagrid con la ballesta en sus manos miraba con los ojos abiertos como búho hacia la entrada del bosque prohibido, sin tener idea del gran acontecimiento que estaba ocurriendo en esos instantes.

Mientras en lo profundo del bosque prohibido los testigos de la primera transformación de Hermione con una reverencia al alfa se habían retirado lentamente, dejando a la pareja de licans solos.

Ahora aquel macho imponente de ojos grises observaba a su hembra fijamente, observaba a una criatura digna de admirar, una digna de poseer, una digna de ser una reina, su reina.

Pero en cuanto la hembra se percato de la presencia de aquel macho dominante, se puso a la defensiva gruñéndole. Ahora ambas criaturas se miraban fijamente, desafiantes, asechándose una a la otra, hasta que el sonido de un pequeño unicornio que se había separado de sus padres llamo la atención de ella.

La hembra que ya tenía sus ojos ambarinos clavados en la pequeña cría que la miraba sin temor, soltando un gruñido dio unos paso hacia a la criaturita dispuesta a cometer un acto atroz. Pero el macho con un fuerte rugido se interpuso en su camino impidiéndole acercarse a la cría, dándole tiempo a que sus padres volvieran por ella.

Lo siguiente que sucedió paso en cuestión de segundos. La hembra que no tenia intensiones de dar marcha atrás, repentinamente se abalanzo sobre el macho atacándolo enfurecida. Aquella hembra fuera de control se enfrentaba a un macho que no solo era el doble de su tamaño, sino mucho más ágil, astuto y sobre todo muy fuerte.

Una guerra apocalíptica se formo en el medio del bosque, una guerra que hubiera sido digna de observar. Una guerra en donde dos criaturas que por naturaleza eran parejas, peleaban sin cesar, peleaban como dos perros rabiosos fuera de control, una pelea que parecía no tener fin, una pelea que solo uno podía ganar.

Aquel ataque duro por las siguientes horas, duro hasta lastimarse cada uno con sus filosas garras. Pero a pesar de que la hembra mostraba una gran fuerza, no se podía jamás comparar con la fortaleza del macho alfa. Porque era una guerra que el macho tenía todas las intensiones de ganar, una que ganaría a la fuerza, una que ganaría cuando la hiciera suya.

El lican a pesar de las heridas por parte de su hembra, trataba de calmarla sin suerte. Cada vez que trataba de acercase a ella, era arañado o atacado con fiereza enfureciéndolo cada vez mas. Así que cansado del descontrol de su hembra, que tratara por todos los medios de despellejarlo vivo o arrancarle la cabeza, termino por levantarla por los aires, estrechándola fuertemente contra un árbol, lastimándola.

Pero para sorpresa del alfa, aun con lo mal herida que estaba volvió a ponerse en posición de ataque. Draco que estaba consciente de todo a su alrededor, no pudo evitar sonreír internamente por la osadía de su mujer, que a pesar de su desventaja estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo de nuevo.

Así que aceptando el reto de su hembra, se abalanzo sobre ella lastimándola severamente, lastimándola sin tener piedad, lastimándola hasta escucharla aullar de dolor. Porque aunque estaba consciente del daño que le hacía, era la única forma de demostrar su fuerza, su dominio o el poder que tenia sobre ella. Demostrarle a esa hembra enfurecida que el que mandaba era él, que era digno de ser su compañero, digno de poseerla, digno de todo lo que representa ser un licans alfa.

Así que en un movimiento ágil quedo detrás de la hembra doblegándola, hasta obligarla a ponerse en cuatro patas. Ya teniéndola en la posición deseada y aun con la fiereza de la hembra que mostraba al tratar de escaparse de su agarre. El macho le separo sus patas traseras con rudeza posicionándose entre medio de ellas, sosteniéndola por la cadera hasta lastimarla con sus garras y con un fuerte aullido, de una sola estocada introdujo su miembro latente en su interior.

La hembra casi sin aliento chillo descontrolada al ser invadida salvajemente por el macho. Los movimientos salvajes comenzaron instantáneamente en cuanto penetro su miembro a lo más profundo de su ardiente intimidad, logrando doblegarla con ese acto.

Enseguida aquel vaivén por parte del licans se volvió brutal, salvaje, dominante y exigente. Eran tan descontroladas que ambos jadeaban sin control con cada embestida. El macho fuera de sí mismo, llevo sus manos a los hombros de su hembra, empujando más profundo su miembro en su interior, hasta jadear de placer.

El placer fue tan exquisito para las criaturas que el tiempo parecía que se había detenido en ese momento. Lo único que importaba era la unión de esas dos especies. Una unión que la luna llena era testigo, una unión de un macho con su hembra, una que fue completa en cuanto enterró sus colmillos en su hombro, marcando esa hembra como suya, una unión que cambiaría por siempre el alma de Hermione Jane Granger.

Xxxxxxx

La unión entre esas dos especies continúo por un largo tiempo, quizás por horas. El licans que al fin poseía a esa hembra bajo la luna llena, movía sus caderas enérgicamente, mientras ella enterraba una que otra vez sus garras en la tierra gimiendo como posesa.

El macho mientras más la escuchaba gemir, aumentaba sus envestidas, golpeando con más fuerza su miembro en el interior de la hembra, hasta que con un aullido derramo su semilla ardiente en su interior.

En cuanto los últimos espasmos lo invadieron, fue disminuyendo el agarre hasta salir despacio de su ella, retrocediendo solo un poco. La hembra que respiraba agitadamente, despacio se giro quedando frente al macho más tranquila, quizás por la poción o por la posesión.

Ahora estando uno frente del otro, el licans miro sus ojos ambarinos clavados en el, despacio el macho se acerco saboreando su sudor, oliendo el aroma de su piel, oliendo cada rincón de su hembra. Un gesto que ella acepto imitándolo de igual forma, reconociendo enseguida su aroma, reconociéndolo como su macho, su compañero, su dueño.

Lentamente ambos habían pegado sus rostros uno al lado del otro, rosándose en una suave caricia, dejando que sus otros sentidos se reconocieran de igual forma. Aquella acción tan íntima hubiera sido difícil de creer, aun viéndolo con tus propios ojos. Porque era una acción que muchos hubieran considerado simplemente _erótica._

Una vez que sus sentidos se reconocieron, comenzaron a tocarse de una forma personal, única e intima. Tan íntima, que el macho deslizo su mano por su rostro en una caricia, hasta posarla en su nuca atrayéndola hacia él.

La hembra con sus ojos clavados en su macho, emitió un gruñido suave que el reconoció, un sonido que solo significaba una cosa que ella deseaba, algo que solo el macho podía darle acercándose un poco más.

En cuanto estuvo a solo unos centímetros de su cuerpo, con una última mirada enterró sus filosos colmillos en el hombro del macho. En cuanto el sintió su piel desgarrarse, la sostuvo con firmeza para que bebiera de su sangre, para que lo marcara como suyo.

Aquella hermosa licans en cuanto lo escucho rugir complacido, se agarro firmemente de los brazos del macho, bebiendo su sangre desesperadamente, tan desesperada que parecía que no desear parar. Una acción que estaba excitando enormemente al macho, que había deslizado su mano por su cuello hacia su nuca apretándola e invitándola a continuar.

Y así mismo fue, como lo había mordido, lo había soltado dejando en el macho una marca que jamás se borraría de su hombro, una marca que gritaba a los cuatro vientos que el líder de los licans le pertenecía únicamente a ella, a su reina.

En cuanto sus miradas se encontraron, el licans no pudo evitar soltar un aullido en cuanto vio a su hembra alejarse un poco con su hocico cubierto de sangre. Así que con sus ojos fijos en ella que respiraba agitadamente, con una erección que reclamaba la entrada caliente de su hembra, el macho se abalanzo sobre ella con la intensión de volver a poseerla.

La hembra que sentía su cuerpo arder por la sangre que bajaba por su garganta, miraba al macho fijamente. Cuando él la tiro de espalda a la hierba verde, ella lo recibió aceptando que le pertenecía para siempre. Porque el macho la reclamaría, como ella lo reclamaría, volviendo a ser uno solo con cada luna llena.

El bosque prohibido volvió a llenarse de jadeos, gemido y gruñidos que salían de las bocas de las dos criaturas que volvían hacer uno solo. Permitiendo con la posesión que ella no solo lo mordería las veces que quiso, sino que enterrara sus garras con fuerza en su espalda, hombros y desgarrando su pecho con cada vaivén, con cada embestida salvaje.

Estando ambos bajo un ardiente frenesí, ella volvía a enterrar sus colmillos en su hombro, desgarrando su piel una y otra vez. Un acto que lo complació, aceptando entre jadeos todas las veces que ella quiso morder su piel, aumentando más rápido sus embestidas.

La unión continúo hasta casi la salida del sol, derramándose en el interior de su hembra tantas veces que era difícil de contar. Una vez completada tan sublime unión, vio como su hembra caía en la inconsciencia por el agotamiento. Así que con un fuerte aullido que volvió a retumbar en el bosque, en el horizonte con los primero rayos del sol volvía a tener su forma humana Draco Malfoy.

Xxxxxxx

El platinado que aun sangraba por ciertas heridas recibidas, con un jadeo se inclino para revisar a la castaña que estaba inconsciente en aquel manto verde, viéndose más hermosa que nunca aun con las heridas en su cuerpo. Una vez que se aseguro que su mujer estaba bien, rápidamente busco las túnicas, cubriendo la desnudes de la joven. Así que con una sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios, la tomo con delicadeza entre sus brazos, caminando con ella hacia el castillo.

En cuanto logro entrar sin problemas a su torre, se dirigió con ella en brazos hacia su habitación. Una vez que entro la puso sobre la cama con tanta delicadeza que hubiera sorprendido a muchos con ese gesto. El joven platinado olvidándose de sus propias heridas empezó a limpiar las heridas de la castaña, esperando que la regeneración ocurriera rápido.

-Dra…Dracooo—murmuro unos minutos después la joven aun sin poder abrir sus parpados.

-Sshhh tranquila…ya termino—acariciándole el rostro.

-En…en donde estam…—

-Estas en mi habitación…tranquila—dijo continuando limpiando sus heridas.

-Me duele el cue…cuerpo—dijo sin fuerzas.

-Lo sé…—revisando que no hubiera nada roto…-Necesitas descansar para que puedas regenerarte—

-Dime que…que no…que yo…—dijo tratando de abrir los ojos sin éxito.

-No Hermione... jure que no lo permitiría. Ahora tranquila…buscare algo para que puedas descansar—dijo buscando algo en su baúl…-Necesito que tomes esto…te ayudara por unas horas—dijo acercando la botellita a sus labios.

-Q… ¿qué es?—dijo tocando la botella que estaba cerca de sus labios.

-Es un sedante para dormir…el descanso te ayudara acelerar la regeneración. Por favor tómalo—viendo como ella lo tomaba.

-No me…no me dejes Draco—dejando ver un leve resplandor en sus ojos antes de volver a cerrarlos.

-No lo hare…duerme—acomodándose a su lado…-Estaré aquí cuando despiertes—dijo acariciándole los cabellos.

Con esas últimas palabras Draco se quedo a su lado viendo lentamente como la mayoría de sus heridas empezaban a cerrarse. Pero la tranquilidad no duro mucho, ya que al caer la tarde, Hermione que despertaba se sentía peor, empezando a quejarse de dolores nuevamente.

Así como la primera noche, Hermione sufría por segunda vez de unos terribles dolores en su cuerpo. En cuanto llego el momento Draco tomándola en brazos volvió a llevarla al bosque prohibido, volviendo la castaña a sufrir otra dolorosa transformación.

Por segunda vez la hembra le hacía frente al macho al querer atacar a otro ser viviente, recibiendo por parte de este uno de los ataques más feroces, pero como al principio después de una buena pelea el lograba dominarla al hacerla suya, una posesión que duraba hasta el amanecer, una posesión que concluía quedando ella en la inconsciencia.

La tercera noche no fue la excepción de las otras dos. La chica que temblaba descontrolada no quiso tomar su tercera dosis de la poción mata lobos. A pesar de no tener fuerza ni para sostenerse en pie, entendía que esa poción le hacía más mal que bien, negándose a tomarla volviéndose rápidamente todo negro.

Xxxxxxx

Los primeros rayos del sol alumbraban los terrenos del castillo, dando inicio a un nuevo día. Hermione que después de haber tenido una de las noches más terribles en su vida, aun se encontraba bajo la inconsciencia. Al fin había terminado para la castaña el primer ciclo lunar, uno que había finalizado con éxito.

Ahora la noche había llegado al castillo de Howarts, estando los estudiantes en el gran comedor o simplemente por los pasillos. Mientras en la habitación del platinado Hermione que ya respiraba más tranquila empezaba a despertarse de aquel largo sueño.

Lentamente con dificulta empezó abrir los ojos, viendo todo borroso a su alrededor. Pero en cuanto pudo enfocar un poco la vista se dio cuenta que no había sido una pesadilla, sino que era real todo lo sucedido esas noches. No había vuelta atrás, no había forma de cambiar lo que era y seria en adelante. Ella sería una bestia en cada luna llena, una licans. Pero no cualquier licans, sino la compañera de Draco Malfoy.

La castaña que se sentía extremadamente débil y adolorida en cuanto aclaro o más bien acepto la realidad de sus pensamientos, miro al joven platinado que con la cabeza baja sostenía con firmeza su mano entre las suyas.

Hermione que lo miraba con la poca luz que iluminaba la habitación, sintió un nudo en garganta de solo verlo preocupado por ella, de solo ver como se llevaba su mano a sus labios dándole un beso. Su emoción fue tan grande que apretó su mano cálida atrayendo la atención de Draco que le sonrió al verla despierta.

-Eyyy gatita—

-Dra…Draco—dijo volviendo a cerrar sus ojos.

-Hola dormilona… ¿cómo te sientes?—acariciándole el rostro.

-Como si me…me hubieran arrollado un tren—

-Bueno es normal—

-¿Qué hora es? Todo está muy oscuro—dijo tratando otra vez de abrir los ojos.

-Ya pasan de las siete—

-¿Tanto dormí?—dijo tratando de incorporarse.

-Tranquila…tranquila no te esfuerces—obligándola acostarse otra vez…-El dormir te ha ayudado a regenerarte…aunque aun tienes algunas heridas—

-No me siento como las últimas noches…pero si cansada, débil—

-Es normal que te sientas así—dijo revisándola…-Tienes que hidratarte…ten un poco de agua—

-Gracias—tomando un poco de lo que le ofrecían…-Me duele mucho el cuerpo, la cabeza…y los ojos me molesta al querer abrirlos—llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-Se cómo te sientes, pero estas regenerándote muy rápido gatita…solo dale un poco de tiempo. Mientras hay sopa en la estufa…no has comido en días, necesitas recuperar algo de fuerza—dijo suavemente.

-Eso suena bien…pero me gustaría primero darme un baño…me siento sucia—

-Entonces haremos eso primero—ayudándola a pegarse a la cabecera de la cama…-Iré a prepararte un baño caliente…por favor no te pares—

-No lo hare—dijo débilmente abriendo un poco los ojos, viendo que la luz que entraba en la habitación provenía de la luna.

Unos minutos después la chica que ahora no veía tan borroso como al principio, miraba hacia el cuarto de baño embobada. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír como tonta por lo guapo que se veía ese condenado demonio con tan solo unos pantalones de dormir. No había duda que se veía increíblemente y endemoniadamente sensual, agradeciendo a Dios de tenerlo a su lado en ese momento.

-Ya está listo el baño…vamos—dijo sobresaltándola al encender una lámpara.

-Me molesta—evitando la luz.

-Descuida pronto tus ojos se acostumbraras a la luz—logrando que ella lo mirara despacio…-Vaya que ojos tan wowwww…son hermosos—dijo al percatarse de los ojos de la castaña.

-¿Que tienen mis ojos?—

-Pues son…míralos tu misma—buscando un espejito se lo entrego.

Cuando Hermione se miro en el espejo en su boca se forma una enorme O. La castaña que se había llevado una mano a la boca, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo en ese espejo. Era ella reflejada, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era, no podía ser ella en realidad o si.

La chica que se había olvidado de sus heridas también reflejadas, se llevo sus dedos cerca de sus ojos. Hermione no podía creer que sus ojos ya no eran marrones, sino que había cogido un hermoso color ambarino dorado, tan dorados como el oro, tan dorados como el mismo sol.

La castaña que no salía de su asombro, casi se mordió el labio al ver como hasta sus cabellos aun sucios no se veían igual, ya que también habían cogido un tono más claro y sus bucles eran más definidos y sedosos.

-¿Draco que le paso a mis ojos…que me sucedió?—pregunto volviendo a mirarse en el espejo.

-Tranquila se debido a la transformación…la metamorfosis debió cambiarlos al concluir el primer ciclo lunar—dijo mirándola detalladamente…-Son hermosos…realmente hermoso—tomando uno de sus risos con sus dedos.

-Pero como es eso…me han cambiado por completo—

-Sé que es difícil…pero no tengas miedo—dijo sintiendo sus temores…-Eso se debió solo aaa…—

-A que…—dijo casi interrumpiéndolo.

-Pues sencillamente porque fui yo quien te transformo—

-¿Qué? Nooo ennntiendo…me cambiaron porque tu…—

-Hermione recuerda que yo no soy un licántropo…sino una criatura que había desaparecido y que ha surgido conmigo nuevamente...somos licans—dijo tomando otro riso con sus dedos…-Solo está reflejando como serás de ahora en adelante…una hermosa licans—dijo clavando sus ojos en ella.

-Es cierto yo…—

-Hermione eres la mujer que escogí como la reina de nuestra especie, mi reina. No pude haber escogido mejor mujer que tu—dijo acariciándole dulcemente la mejilla…-Eres la mujer que le dará vida, fuerza, fortaleza a mi existencia…una que lo serás todo para mí—dijo pegando su frente a la joven…-Créeme cuando digo que te favorece grandemente el cambio—

-Gracias por tus palabras—

-Son ciertas…nunca lo dudes—

-Aun así tú los tienes grises…entonces como…—

-Pero no es el color con el que nací…ya no más—

Entonces Hermione se le quedo mirando a sus ojos grises. Draco tenía razón ya no eran los mismos. Desde que lo vio de cerca se pregunto cómo podían existir unos ojos tan intensos como los suyos, tan hermosos.

Definitivamente no era un gris ordinario, más bien sino era como estar viendo unos hermosos diamantes. Unos ojos tan únicos que te podían arrastrar hacia una fuerte tormenta, una que puede tragarte con vida si te descuidas.

Eso eran para Hermione aquellos hermosos ojos grises, una tormenta letal y peligrosa, como unos diamantes duros y fríos como su dueño.

-Draco…—

-Soy el hombre más afortunado por tenerte a mi lado. Sé que no lo hice de la mejor forma…pero aun así soy afortunado—dijo dándole un beso en la frente_…~Y seré más afortunado cuando seas mi esposa~_ pensó antes de abrazarla.

El platinado no mentía al decir lo afortunado que era o que ella lo era todo. Hermione sería su fuerza en todo los sentidos por más oscuros que fueran. Porque con la castaña a su lado seria una criatura temida por otras. Sería más fuerte, letal e invencible.

Draco que la había rodeado con sus brazos sonreía de una forma que muchos considerarían perversa. Aquel condenado demonio se sentía complacido de que al fin Hermione completara la transformación a una licans, solo faltaba hacerla formalmente su esposa, algo que lograría pronto.

-Draco no digas eso…—sonrojándose por la intensidad de sus palabras, de su mirada.

-Es la verdad…no te miento al decir que soy afortunado—dijo con una sonrisa acercándose para besarla.

Hermione que había escuchado la leve explicación que le dio el platinado sobre el cambio, sonrió complacida. Lo que no sabía que ese cambio tenía otro significado. Un significado que no solo escondía el que ella fuera una especie de reina. Sino más bien, lo que era en su interior, lo que escondía sus almas.

Porque Hermione sería como el fuego ardiendo, una hermosa luz que ilumina la oscuridad. Pero Draco sería como el hielo helado, una horrible oscuridad que aplastara todo a su paso. Pero al final la pregunta siempre seria la misma, cuál de los dos ganaría…_la oscuridad o la luz._

-Tienes razón…tus ojos son únicos—dijo acariciándole el rostro…-Tan hermosos como diamantes…tan profundos como una tormenta—

-Los tuyos si son realmente hermosos…tan hermosos como la miel, tan intensos como lava ardiente—dijo avergonzándola con sus intensas palabras.

-No parezco yo…me miro pero no soy yo—volviéndose a mirar en el espejo.

-Eres tú…siempre serás tú gatita. Lo único que cambio fueron tus ojos—tomándola por la barbilla.

-Como voy a explicar esto…se darán cuenta rápido y si…—dijo angustiada.

-No pasara nada malo…solo di que es algo muggles lo creerán—

-Se quedaran así—

-Si…siempre te veras así, hermosa—dijo dándole un beso…-Ahora a darse un baño señorita Granger para que comas—tomándola en brazos.

Xxxxxxx

Draco con un movimiento ágil la tomo en brazos, caminando con ella hacia el cuarto de baño. Allí la sentó en una silla para quitarle la túnica con cuidado para no lastimarla. En cuanto se encontró completamente desnuda lo rodeo por el cuello al ser levantada otra vez, adentrándola en el agua caliente.

En cuanto la chica sintió el agua caliente en su cuerpo, no pudo evitar gemir al principio por dolor, uno que fue desapareciendo en segundos al relajarse. La castaña que se acomodaba para disfrutar del baño, casi ahoga un grito en cuanto el platinado se giro enseñando unas heridas que aun eran visibles en su espalda.

-Yo te hice eso…lo siento—llevándose una mano a la boca.

-No te preocupes…en unas horas ya no estarán—acercándose a la joven…-Que tal el agua…te agrada—echando un poco mas del jabón liquido de vainilla al agua.

-Muy buena gracias—soltando un leve gemido en cuanto aquellas manos empezaron a acariciar su cuerpo al bañarla…-Tengo muchas heridas—viendo como el agua se ponía rosa.

-Pues entonces soy yo el que te debe una disculpa por lastimarte como lo hice—acercándola para enjabonar sus cabellos.

-Tan difícil fue—

-Un poco difícil…pero pude controlarte al hacer…—pero fue interrumpido por la castaña.

-Dios mío… ¿Y esa otra marca?—llevando sus dedos al hombro del platinado…-También te hice esa…aunque parece haber cicatrizado, pero sigue ahí, no se ha borrado—dijo mirándola.

-Y no se borrara—

-¿Porque no?—

-Nunca se borrara porque es tu marca…una que dice que soy tuyo—dijo sensualmente.

-Pensé que ya eras mío—dijo sonrojada.

-Lo soy más—dijo dándole un beso en la nariz riendo los dos…-Ahora necesito revisar mejor tus otras heridas—

-¿Como se ven?—

-Están sanando muy bien…para mañana ya no estarán—dijo observando detenidamente las heridas del cuello.

-Draco…—

-Mmmm—continuando con la revisión.

-Gracias—

-Gracias porque—dejándose de hacer lo que hacía.

-Por no dejarme sola en todo el proceso…—

-Hermione…—

-Por favor permíteme continuar—poniendo su dedo en sus labios…-Gracias por no permitir que yo…bueno ya sabes y lo más importante…por estar aquí conmigo ahora—dijo con lagrimas…-Sin ti no lo hubiera logrado…no se que hubiera sido de mi, Draco—

-No tienes que darme las gracias…siempre estaré contigo—llevando su dedo a una de sus lagrimas que se había escapado…-No llores gatita…no llores—

-Aun así…gracias—perdiéndose en sus ojos de tormenta.

-Si te hace sentir mejor…de nada gatita—dándole un beso.

Xxxxxxx

Una hora después Hermione se encontraba bañada, vestida y sentada en la cama del platinado esperando la cena. Ahora con sus cabellos secos, Hermione que aun trataba de digerir todo lo ocurrido, volvía a mirarse reflejada en el pequeño espejo que estaba sobre la cama. La castaña que tocaba sus cabellos ahora castaños claros, acariciaba sus bucles suaves, definidos y casi perfectos, volviendo a mirar el color de sus ojos.

-Dios mío es como si no fuera yo realmente—mirando sus ojos en el espejo…-Pero…son bonitos—

-No bonitos…muy hermosos—dijo Draco en la puerta.

-Me asustaste—soltando el espejo.

-Tengo ese efecto—entrando a la habitación.

-Engreído—

-Pero así te gusto—dijo con media sonrisa.

Draco que regresaba con una bandeja en las manos, se acerco a una mesita inundando inmediatamente la habitación de un delicioso aroma. En cuanto puso la mesa para ambos, se acerco a ella para tomarla otra vez en brazos.

-Draco—

-Si—

-No puedo recordar nada de lo sucedido. Solo recuerdo haber sentido mucho dolor y después nada—

-Es normal…tu mente esta algo confusa. Pero con el tiempo empezaras a recordar todo—

-Llegare a ser como tú…podre reconocer todo a mí alrededor—

-Si…con los meses aprenderás a controlar a la bestia que vive en ti…a dominarla por completo. Mientras estaré a tu lado en todo momento…te lo juro—

-Fue difícil para ti—

-Al principio—

-Volverá a repetirse los dolores—

-Los primeros meses son difíciles…y si, muy dolorosos Hermione—dijo sentándose a su lado…-Pero después con los meses la transformación será menos dolorosas…podrás soportarlo con facilidad hasta que ya no sientas nada—poniendo un pequeño rizo tras su oreja…-Así como tus sentidos se irán agudizando con el tiempo…serás perfecta—dijo viéndola sonreír…-Ahora a cenar señorita Granger—tomándola sorpresivamente en brazos.

-Pero Draco puedo caminar—

-Aun estas algo débil gatita…recuerda que no has comido en días—

-Pero…—

-Pero nada…además me gusta tenerte así en mis brazos—dijo con cierta arrogancia sentándola en la silla…-Como también se que te gusta que te tenga así—dijo en su oído al sentarla.

A la castaña no le quedo de otra que rodar los ojos ante el comentario arrogante, espero a que el platinado tomara asiento frente a ella, para dar comienzo a la deliciosa cena que constaba de sopa de pollo, panecillos, jugo y tarta de melaza.

-¿Tu preparaste esto?—señalando la sopa.

-La pregunta me ofende…te dije que no era inútil en la cocina—dijo sirviéndole sopa.

-No quise decir eso…yo solo…—sonrojándose violentamente la chica.

-En verdad te vez hermosa cuando te pones así—dijo soltando una carcajada…-No soy un experto cocinero pero se defenderme al preparar algunos alimentos—dijo riendo mas.

-Draco Malfoy…cualquiera diría que lo haces a propósito—llevándose sus manos a sus mejillas.

-Yooo…como crees—

-Si tú—mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Pero como puedes pensar eso de mi…si soy inocente—

-Ahora te haces el inocente conmigo—dijo mordiéndose los labios la ver su cara angelical.

-En verdad me vuelves loco cuando haces eso mujer—clavando sus ojos grises en ella…-Dios mío que hermosa te vez…tendré que estar más alerta de ahora en adelante—

-¿Alerta?—

-Aja…para así evitar que mis celos deseen arrancar una que otra cabeza—

-No cambias—continuando con la cena.

-Nunca gatita…nunca cambiare ahora que eres completamente mía—dijo con un brillo que le erizo la piel a la castaña…-Ah encontré esto bajo la puerta…son para ti—dijo entregándole unos sobres.

-Es de las chicas—dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ellas vinieron al día siguiente del primer ciclo lunar y los siguientes días—

-Están muy preocupadas—dijo leyéndolas.

-No podía permitir que te vieran en ese estado…espero que lo entiendas—

-Lo entiendo—

-Pero mañana ya te verán y les dirás lo que creas conveniente—

-Me gustaría contarles pero no sé cómo se lo tomarían—

-De seguro pensaran que lo hice a propósito…condenándote a la enfermedad de la licantropía. Al menos es lo que pensarían Potter y el pobretón de mierda—

-Draco no hables así—

-Porque no, si es la verdad—respondió serio…-Oh acaso piensas que no lo harán—

-Harry puede sorprenderte—dijo sin pensarlo quedando los dos en silencio.

-Es posible que Potter o tus amigas lo hagan…de eso no tengo dudas—dijo con una sonrisa diabólica.

Hermione se le quedo mirando sin entender el comentario final del platinado o si tenía algún doble sentido esas palabras, que era más que obvio que si la tenían. Así que ignorando esas palabras la cena continúa tranquilamente entre risas, miradas y platica.

-Draco deja de mirarse así—llevándose un pedazo de tarta a la boca.

-No puedo evitarlo…te vez realmente hermosa. Dios si pareces una verdadera felina…pero que digo…si eres una hermosa Veela—

-Gracias…aunque aun no me siento como yo misma—

-Te acostumbraras…ahora tienes que descansar para que termine tu cuerpo de sanar—dijo poniéndose en pie caminando hacia la cama para arreglarla para ella.

Pero Hermione que ya había terminado con la cena no pudo apartar la mirada de la herida que aun estaba en la espalda del platinado. Una herida que aunque parecía cerrar rápidamente debió ser horrible, profunda y dolorosa, sintiendo sin querer culpable.

-Ya esta lista la cama—caminando hacia ella.

-Gracias por la cena—dijo mirando hacia la mesa pensativa…-Por todo—

-Hermione… ¿qué sucede?—dijo tomando su mano para que lo mirara…-No te mentí…no lastimaste a ningún ser viviente…—dijo escuchando sus pensamientos.

-No es cierto…te lastime a ti Draco—

-No…yo te lastime más. Además no fue nada que no pudiera controlar—

-Pero estaba fuera de control… ¿no es así?—dijo triste…-Yo trate de asesi…—

-Ssshh tranquila—agachándose frente a ella…-Ya no pienses en eso…al principio fue difícil pero como dije…no fue nada que no pudiera controlar—

-Me angustia no poder recordar nada—dijo bajando la cabeza pensando en alguna forma de saber lo que paso.

-Pero con el tiempo podrás hacerlo…solo tienes que ser paciente—dijo besando su mano…-Dime algo…si pudieras te gustaría ver lo que paso—

-Si pero no se puede—

-Te mostrare todo si deseas—

-¿Qué?—

-¿Que te mostrare lo que paso…como pude controlar a esa fiera que vive en ti?—dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-Como es que tu…—pero la oración se quedo en el limbo al ver la expresión divertida del platinado.

-Adivina gatita—

-Acaso quieres decir que tú y yo…nosotros estuvimos…—

-Nosotros que—dijo divertido por la expresión de la castaña.

-Pu…pues…pues que noso…nosotros pues… ¡Draco sabes lo que quiero decir!—sonrojándose nuevamente.

-Jajajajaja me encantas mujer—dijo muerto de la risa…-Pero dime…te gustaría verlo—dijo con cierto morbo.

-Acaso tienes algún pensadero escondido en el armario—

-No necesito ningún pensadero para mostrar lo que deseo—poniéndose en pie.

-Aunque conozco la Legeremancia, no soy tan hábil como lo era el profesor Dumbledore o el profesor Snape—dijo mirándolo…-Esa es una habilidad que yo no poseo y no creo que tu…—

-Yo te enseñare hacerlo—acariciando su mejilla con sus dedos.

-Draco pero…—

-Confía en mí y no aparte la mirada de la mía—dijo tomando asiento frente a ella sin quitar la mirada de ella…-Relájate—

Draco se acerco un poco más a la castaña, llevando dos de sus dedos a la sien de la chica, poniendo su pulgar en la parte baja de su ojo, clavo sus ojos en ella. En cuanto la chica parpadeo unas imágenes golpearon fuertemente su mente, unos intensos recuerdos.

Hermione que abrió la boca sorprendida, veía como si estuviera presente en todo lo que el platinado le mostraba. La castaña miraba sin poder creer todo, desde su transformación, la pelea que tuvieron y hasta como la poseía salvajemente sobre la hierba verde. Los recuerdos fueron tan intensos que la castaña aparto la mano del platinado rápidamente.

-No hay nada de qué avergonzarse gatita...siempre seras mia sin importar que forma tengas—

-Dios mío Draco…nosotros es…estábamos haaaciiiendoo…nosotros esst ¿cómo…como hicis…hiciste eso…como?—poniendo en pie de pronto.

Hermione que sentía su cara arder de vergüenza quiso ponerse en pie, pero las piernas no le respondieron del todo y se hubiera caído al suelo de no ser por el platinado que se adelanto rápidamente sosteniéndola por la cintura.

-Te dije que aun te encuentras débil—tomándola en brazos.

-Draco como es que…—rodeándolo por el cuello acomodo su cabeza en su pecho.

-Tranquila solo son habilidades que he adquirido por ser quien soy—dijo acomodándola en la cama al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba un _plot_ girando la cabeza los dos hacia la mesita que ahora estaba limpia…-Fueron rápidos—

-Es impresionante tu habilidad…tu fuerza—

-Tú eres mi fuerza…mi luz—arropándola con delicadeza.

-Como tú la mía…pero como es que te puedes recuperar tan pronto—

-Porque nací así, porque soy el líder de una especie que estaba extinta hasta ahora. Pero no hay duda que tú serás muy fuerte—

-Pues no me siento muy fuerte en estos momentos—

-Pero lo serás—

-Como puedes estar tan seguro, cuando de no ser por ti casi me caigo al suelo—

-Porque casi me despellejas vivo—dijo riéndose.

-Ohh lo siento mucho—

-Yo no…yo no—dándole un beso.

En cuanto la acomodo en la cama, Draco se metió acomodándose a su lado. Hermione impulsada por algo desconocido se acomodo en su pecho con firmeza, sintiéndose totalmente segura en cuanto el la rodeo con sus brazos apretándola.

-Me gusta que estés así…siempre en mis brazos—dijo el platinado.

-También me gusta sentirme así…protegida por ti—

-Eso no lo dudes…siempre te protegeré aun cuando no lo necesites—

-Siempre te voy a necesitar—

-Y yo siempre estaré para ti—

En cuanto sus brazos la rodearon lo escucho murmurar algo en latín, sintiendo instantáneamente una clase de energía que la envolvía, que envolvía su cuerpo al punto de relajarla, de llenarla por completo, de desear ser poseída.

-Draco que es eso…se siente como…—

-Es mi magia, mi vitalidad…es la bestia que vive en mi que te rodea—acercándola más a su cuerpo…-Tu eres mi fuerza, mi energía, eres mi vida Hermione…y yo seré la tuya—dándole un beso en la frente…-Siempre unidos como uno solo…siempre unidos en cuerpo y alma—dijo con suavidad.

La castaña sin saber con exactitud lo que la invadía solo sonrió al escucharlo, dejando que aquella magia, energía o lo que fuera la rodeara por completo, ignorando las palabras que él pronuncio en latín o su significado.

-¿Te sientes mejor?—pregunto aumentando mas su energía.

-Si—murmuro con algo de sueño…-No sé ni quiero saber como haces eso…Solo sé que me siento bien—acurrucándose más a su cuerpo…-Siempre haremos esto—

-Siempre lo haremos Hermione—dijo soltando un suspiro…-Si no fuera porque sé que el primer ciclo lunar te dejo débil…te haría el amor ahora mismo—murmuro roncamente…-Y te aseguro que te haría sentir muy bien…pero hoy debes recuperarte—

-Draco deseo que me hagas tuya—murmuro.

-Lo sé gatita…también lo deseo. Pero tengo una vida para poseerte, una en la que siempre serás mía—dijo disfrutando del dulce calor que salía de su cuerpo…-Ahora descansa…mañana será otro día…mañana te hare mía—

-Solo tuya—murmuro cerrando sus ojos…_ ~Ya no puedo negarme lo que siento...estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti Draco…perdidamente enamorada~ _pensó abrazándolo con fuerza cayendo en un profundo sueño.

_~Te tengo mi gatita…ya no habrá marcha atrás—pensó _al escuchar sus últimos pensamientos_…-Tú me amaras Hermione…me amaras tanto como yo a ti~_ _sonrió perversamente abrazándola más a su cuerpo_.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo 11**

**Bueno chicas al fin Hermione es la reina de la manada de los licans y muy pronto empezara a desarrollar sus sentidos, habilidades y fuerza, pero recuerden que ella no nació como licans, así que sera lentamente. **

**Sobre nuestro adorado Draco mostrar recuerdos completos sin un pensadero es una de las tantas habilidades que tiene, en el siguiente capítulo mostrara otra mas, aunque una bastante peligrosa mas si está enojado. **

**Pero no les cuentos nada mas, espero de corazón que este nuevo capítulo les haya gustado y haya dejado ver un lado tierno de nuestro platinado, pero sin dejar de ser arrogante, posesivo o perverso. **

**Mil gracias por todos esos fabulosos comentarios que me llenan de una alegría inmensa, una que me anima a continuar escribiendo para todas ustedes que siguen esta pequeña trama.**

**Bueno será hasta el próximo capítulo de un Draco sumamente peligroso.**

**Un fuerte abrazo**

**Ladycat **


End file.
